Inescapable Forces
by jessiechaos
Summary: The third and last part of the "Force's Trilogy." Takes Zero through the events of the Mini Series and beyond. Slash, Wyatt/Zero, Zero/Jeb, Jeb/Wyatt
1. It's Him

Adrian Zero was lying down on his stomach, his shirt off and a beautiful woman with a dark complexion was sitting on his back rubbing at his sore muscles.

"You're so tense, Zero. Problems at work?" She said with mirth in her voice.

"When are there never any problems at work?" Zero said with a smile.

"Heard you got a promotion today?" she asked curiously.

"Is that the talk of the town?"

"It's not every day that one of Azkadellia's most trusted generals is killed."

"I just hope I don't end up the same." He said as he moaned, as she rubbed at a particularly tight muscle in his back.

This was the game they played every week. They talked about his work; she worked away his tense muscles as they talked. When his hour was up, he paid his tab and left, nothing more, nothing less. They had been doing this for years, and no one was the wiser what really went on in this room. She always knew he went through the motions to protect his reputation, but her experience told her, that this man was not partial to the ways of the feminine persuasion. He always paid for his time so what when on between them stayed within these walls.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door. Zero cursed as the woman got off him and he got up to answer calling out as he walked, "It better be important!" Zero opened the door and peered out to see a Longcoat.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Zero, but we got urgent news from the Sorceress," said the young Longcoat, almost fearful.

"Yes?" Zero said not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"She's here." That picked up Zero's interest.

"In the city?" he said quickly.

"Yes, the Sorceress got news that she's on her way to see the Mystic Man." Zero cursed under his breath again. At least they knew where she was heading this time.

"I'll be right out." he said as he closed the door and turned to the woman.

"Sorry darlin', I'm going to have to cut tonight short."

"I know, work calls." the woman said with a smile as she moved to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't let them work you to hard; I don't think my poor fingers can take another session like that one." She said with humor in her voice.

Zero smiled at her as he started to redress himself. He pulled out some money out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You didn't get your full time, hun, you shouldn't..." he went to kiss her cheek this time.

"Keep it."

"See you next week?"

"Only If I survive this one." Zero said as he left.

'So she is off to see the Mystic Man that means she should be heading to the Twister club.' Zero thought as he started to round up eight of his best men and headed over to the Club.

He got to the entrance of the club, and then, he felt something. Like someone was watching him. He turned for a second, scanning the area, but noticing nothing out of the ordinary. He felt a chill run over him, something familiar was there. He looked for a second longer before telling two of his men to cover the back. Still not finding what he was feeling, he presided into the club with the six remaining men.

He walked into the club, and he could tell from the people who saw him, that they were worried. It's not every day that one of the Sorceress's most trusted generals shows up. He loved the fear that people got from watching him. He drank it up like wine. He had such power over people and over the years, he had come to love it.

"Lock this place down," He barked out. "They don't leave." He had reports that she was traveling with three men. An unknown viewer, a basket case, and an ex-tin man, most likely resistance but besides this, he had no other information. But hopefully before this night was through, he had four prisoners in hand and one happy Sorceress. It was always best to keep her happy, no matter what it took. He turned to a few of his men.

"Check upstairs." he barked again as three of the men went up stairs as he made his way down to the main floor. He started to ask around if anyone had seen the girl. A waitress soon told him that she thought she saw her at Demilo's table.

He just looked the waitress up and down. She did not carry that fear that most people had. How disappointing. He started to walk over to the table, and then slowed when he noticed it was empty. He smiled as he approached it almost admiring the girl. He walked around for a moment, looking to see if she was still in the area. But no, she had vanished.

'Clever girl. But no matter how far you run, I will catch you.' It's been so long since he had a good chase, he was going to enjoy this. But not for too long, or it will be his head on the chopping block instead of hers.

After a few minutes, the rest of his men had come back; Area's clean, but no sign of the girl. He noticed that the men he sent to the back had not returned.

'I guess I found them.' he thought

"Let's head to the back." They followed him as they headed into one of the side doors, leading into the backstage area. His men went in first and Zero was close behind.

He saw a man standing there, looking all kinds of nervous as Zero approached. Guilty conscious perhaps? As he walked closer, the man's arms when up in a surrendering type fashion as he sat down.

"Look man! I have not done anything! There was this guy, all Tin Man like, came barging in here, took out your men. I was being cooperative with your men and told them where the girl was and..."

"The girl is here!" Zero said to him, not caring about the rest of his babbling. The man nodded. He smiled. 'We have her.'

"Down the hall, room number two, she came here to speak to the Mystic Man." The smile faded off of Zero lips.

'Well shit! So much for getting her before that.' Zero thought. He sighed as the anger of the situation got the better of him.

"Go get her!" He ordered his men down the hall. He grabbed the man, from the chair and shoved him up against the wall. He hit him a few times to get his anger out. He heard on of his men hit the floor and he turned just in time to see the rest of them tackle down the Mystic Man.

'Well Hell! Could this day get any worse?' He thought.

"Don't kill him! We need him alive. And someone check the room, she still maybe here." He said as he turn back to the man still in his arms.

"You said another man came in. Took out two of my Longcoats?" The man nodded. That man must have some training to sneak up on his men like that. I need to know more about him.

"What did he look like?" Zero barked.

"Gray coat, and hat, like the old Tin Man uniform."

'So it was the Tin Man.' He knew the location of most of the old Tin Men, but there was still a few unaccounted for. Most who did not take his path, either retired, where killed or joined the resistance and where in hiding because most of them, had bounties on their heads. Yes, he really wanted to know who this man was.

"Anything else, what did he look like."

"Older, I would say early 40's. Had short, light hair, maybe blonde, and bright blue eyes." Zero stiffened at this description. No! It can't be. There was only one Tin Man that fit that description but he was locked away with fear of death to anyone caught releasing him.

Zero stopped for a second, looking to see that he was alone with the man and then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a beat up old photo, one that he stole from Cain's cabin a few days after he was locked up. He had visited the man after his forced incarceration, wanting to see him. But soon the visits became less and less. It had been over a year since he made his last visit. The picture was of Cain, in his Tin Man uniform, badge and all, soon after his son was born, if he had to guess.

"Is this the man that was here?" Zero asked hoping against hope that he wasn't out.

"Yes, that's him." Zero's breath hitched at this. He was out and he was helping her. For the first time in a long time, Zero was fearful of something besides his Sorceress.


	2. Yes, he is dying to kill me

The six of them traveled by travel storm to the ice palace, landing not to far away. They could see that the doors where open. He could tell some of his minions where trying to hold back a shiver from the biting cold. Zero did not let his uncomfortableness of the area show. He would not show weakness in front of the Sorceress.

"They must be inside." Azkadellia said, smugly. "They will not escape us this time." Zero just nodded at this. He took one step towards the palace.

"Zero?" He stopped turning to look at Azkadellia.

"Yes, Sorceress?" He said voice emotionless.

"I know Cain is your friend and all, but if he leaves this castle alive, you will take his place, and I would not be as kind. Are we clear?" He felt the cold this time as he felt his blood run cold with dread but he did not show the shiver that ran down his spine. Zero was not afraid of death, but he was afraid of what the Sorceress would do to him, if he failed.

"Crystal." he said, trying to keep his voice emotionless but still a hint of anger slipped though.

"Good!" she said, smiling back at him, knowingly, as she started to walk to the palace, Zero and his men not too far behind her. They soon made their way within the walls. Zero and his subordinates scanned the area, looking, to see the place empty.

"She must be up stairs, in Mummy's room." Azkadellia, sounding almost childlike when she said that, but Zero knew better. They followed the woman upstairs and sure enough they could hear voices within the room she was leading them too. She stood outside the room for a moment, listening to what was going on before she barged into the room, Zero and his men close behind her. Zero motion to one of his men to Cain.

"Mother never could leave well enough alone." Azkadellia said as the man walked up to Cain. Zero could tell that Cain knew he was out numbered, so he opened his jacket, giving up his sidearm without a fight. But Zero could tell he was not too happy about this, as he stared directly at Zero, eyes filled with hatred.

'And you deserve that hatred for what you did to him.'

'I know I do and so much more for my crimes to him and his family.'

Zero just smirked back at Cain, trying not to show the fear he truly felt at the situation. Over the years, he had become a master of hiding what he truly felt behind a smile. You had to learn to do this when working for the Sorceress, showing the wrong hand to her can easily lead to your death, as he has witnessed over and over again.

Zero and Cain stared at each other for a moment, eyes never losing contact, even when the Longcoat handed Zero Cain's gun. He held it out to the side before placing Cain's gun within his pants, giving Cain a sexy smile as he did this.

'This is no time for flirting, Adrian.'

'Yeah, when you're planning on killing the man before you leave this place.'

'Can you really do that? Can you really kill, Wyatt?"

'It's between him and me.'

'Then let it be you, you know you don't deserve to live."

"Leave her alone!" Zero heard the Zipperhead say, voice low and threatening, as he tried to protect her from Azkadellia's words. This snapped Zero out of his self spiral. He was still looking at Cain, but he noticed something beside that anger within his eyes.

'Concern? Why would he be feeling concern unless...' Were his eyes betraying him, were they allowing too much to show to this man, who was now staring at him, more intensely then he had ever been stared at before.

'He is trying to figure you out. He is trying to see you for the man you really are, the monster you have become.'

'Shut up you!' Zero could have sworn he heard an evil laugh within his head at this.

"The emerald, you know where it is." Azkadellia walked up to the girl, Cain's eyes moved from him to Azkadellia, and then to the girl, watching almost, protectively.

'Protectively? What is going on there?'

'Maybe he has moved on.'

'Or maybe she is the only thing left that can stop Azkadellia from utterly destroying the O.Z. He wants to protect her so that she can save the O.Z.' Zero nearly laughed at this

'Not like there was anything he could do to save her if Azkadellia chose to kill the girl.'

'But I'm sure he would die trying, that is just the way he is. When he sets his mind to something nothing will change it.'

'Too bad he never treated you that way. Willing to sacrifice everything to be with you.' Despite the cold, he felt his blood boil at that thought.

"No, I haven't." Zero heard the girl say, pulling him from his thoughts again.

"No?" Azkadellia said almost disappointed, which was never a good thing.

"What did she whisper in your ear?" Azkadellia said, voice low and threatening. He could tell that the Sorceress was getting fed up with the girl. He could tell that things were about to get bad.

"I don't remember." The girl said, frustration running deep within her voice too.

"That a shame." She said before turning to walk away from DG. Cain used this moment to sneak another look back at Zero, and Zero just smiled down at the man. But in truth, he was worried what the Sorceress was going to do. He was worried that Cain was going to something stupid to get himself killed.

'He is going to end up dead anyway before you leave this Palace anyway.'

'But maybe..."

"How can I tell you what I don't know?!" The girl said which caused the Sorceress to turn to her. He saw Cain tense, ready for the attack. Zero also tensed slightly, not wanting to witness what he was sure was going to happen.

But instead of an attack, Azkadellia, placed her hands together, causing a viewer screen to appear. Zero was not sure what it was, but he could tell the girl did. The he heard the words of the last Queen calling out.

"DG where are you?" within the Viewer.

"Mother." she said leaning into the viewer. Then Azkadellia tossed the view at the girl. She caught it, staring it for a moment before she turned back to Azkadellia

"What have you done with her?"

"Put her away for safe keeping, like any good daughter would." Zero could almost hear the venom dripping off her words behind that sweet voice of her. He knew his sorceress too well, she was up to something, and whatever it is, he was not going to like it.

Zero saw Cain's eyes on him again, causing his a shiver.

'Even with the sorceress and the girl arguing in front of him, he can't keep his eyes off me.'

'You wish, he just trying to figure out the best way to kill you.'

Their eyes danced for a moment, Cain's full of anger and confusion, Zero's full of longing mixed in with that superior look he gave.

To his surprise and to the other's within the room, the girl threw the viewing box on the ground, shattering it, filling the room up with a purple smoke.

Zero heard Cain yell "Go" to his companions, but the voice itself was not moving. He could hear the other's leaving but he had a feeling that Cain was staying behind as a distraction.

'Stupid man, why couldn't you run when you had the chance.'

'Maybe he has a death wish or something.'

'Yes, he is dying to kill me.'

He grabbed two of his own men without thinking, pushing them towards Azkadellia, as they took the hint, taking the Sorceress out of the room as the smoke cleared.

He saw that it was three against one, him and other Longcoats against Cain.

'That's about even for Wyatt. He was always one hell of a fighter.'

He pushed the two remaining Longcoats towards Cain and with a kick and a punch they were on the ground. Instinct took over as Cain went charging for him. He went to pull Cain's gun from his belt, but he knew it was too late; Cain was on him in a flash. Cain grabbed his arm, then kneed it, sending a sharp pain through it and sent the gun flying.

'Wyatt is not fooling around, you better stop it yourself. Don't kid yourself in thinking that he still loves you. That he is going to hold back."

'But I can't kill him.'

'It's between him and you,' he thought as he saw Cain reach for the fallen gun. He went to kick at Cain, instinct or just self preservation kicking in, all he knew was he needed to keep Cain away from the gun, before he blew his brains out with it. Without thinking he swung back with his armored arm, knocking Cain off his feet.

Zero stopped then, he easily could have finished this, but he just couldn't go for the killing blow, but that is what he had his men for, to do the dirty work for him. All he had to do was watch, and that might be harder on him then he thought.

Cain slowly got up to his feet, as well as the other Longcoats. We all surround him, up against the window, not wanting him to escape. We had a job to finish. His men started to move in but Cain's word stopped them.

"Now I know why they call you Zero, still can't fight your own battles." Cain said angrily.

'He did not just go there.' he thought, blood now boiling at the comment, he had not heard since he was in school. That comment had always gotten to him as the boys teased him, but Cain had always protected him back then. Hearing it from that man's lips, was one of the most hurtful things he could have ever heard.

'And you deserve every second of it.'

'He is just trying to bait you; he wants you to do it.'

'If that is what he wants, then that is what he is going to get.' he thought, letting the rage take a hold of him again.

He stopped the two men from advancing anymore on Cain.

"I do my share." Zero said almost calmly, trying not to show how much that comment had angered him, but he could tell, Cain knew. Cain walked up to him, rage meeting rage.

Cain swung first, hard, but Zero blocked it, with his armored hand, but still he could feel the force of the punch. He threw two more, but Zero blocked them as well.

'Yes, no more playing around. It's time to finish this.'

'I'm not sure I can.'

'It's you or him, he will not hesitate to kill you if he gets the chance.'

He shook off that thought as he brought back his fist and punched Cain in the jaw, but it only stunned him for a second, before he pulled his own fist back, hitting Zero in his own jaw. The force of the blow cause him to fall back.

He was angry that his subordinates jumped in to take down Cain. This fight was between _them_ now. But he knew they were just doing their jobs in protecting their superior officer. But it did not stop the rage from forming. One held Cain while the other threw several hard punches. But Cain soon broke free, kicking one of the men, elbowing the other to get free, then giving them both a knocking blow as he turned to face Zero.

But Zero was ready for him. He sent a hard blow, in the chest, where he knew it would knock the wind out of Cain. He was now just standing there, trying to get his breath. He was now at Zero's mercy.

Zero walked up to him, kneeing him in the face. He grabbed a hold of Cain's face, pulling him so that he could see in to his eyes that where filled with rage, and most likely madness as he smiled down at the blooded Cain. The man always brought out the best and worst in him and he wanted to share that, before he killed him. He moved to swing back his armored arm, moving it down to Cain's face with such force, causing the man to do a spin before he collapsed to the floor.

Zero could tell there was little fight left within the man. It was time to take him down. But his rage was not quenched just yet. He smiled, madly, as he walked to Cain's gun.

"No Iron Suit for you this time." Zero said as he picked up Cain's gun.

"No _wife_ and _child_ crying for years to free you from it." He said, venom dripping off every word. He knew his words would kill Cain inside, knowing that his family was 'alive' and there was nothing he could do about it.

"My family is alive?" he said desperation in his voice. He never even thought that Zero may have spared them.

'He thinks you're a cold blooded killer.'

'Yes, he does, and it's time to prove him right.'

"Hardly matters now." Zero said as he cocked the gun. Cain got to his feet as Zero let out a maddening laugh.

He pointed the gun a Cain with a smile on his face.

'I can't.'

'You can.'

'No, I can't' he felt the smile fade from his lips at his internal debate.

'Just pull the trigger, that is all it's going to take.'

'But...'

'JUST DO IT!' When the gun went off, it took Zero by surprise. He watched in horror as Cain stubbled backwards, breaking through the window, and falling to his death. The sounds of Cain's screams as he fell sent shivers down Zero's spine.

He walked slowly to the window, looking out as he saw Cain sink within that icy lake. He did his job, like he always did. But this time, he felt like he was never going to recover from this blow to his sanity. Thank God the world is going to end. He did not have much use for it anymore.

He turned and looked at the gun, the gun he just killed Cain with. It was still warm within his hands. He tossed it aside, not wanting the damn thing anymore and then looked one last time below before walking away from the window. He walked up to his blooded men.

"Smith, I want you to go check on the Sorceress, make sure she is alright." The man nodded, as he walked away. He turned to the other one. He was not sure what he was doing, but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Ward, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it, Sir?"

"Cut the sir bullshit, this has nothing to do with orders." he said almost angrily.

"What is it, Adrian?" the man spoke.

"Pull him from the lake." Ward was a little shocked at the request. "I would do it myself but the Sorceress would never allow it."

"And what shall I do if he is alive?"

"Then leave him be, if he survived that fall, he deserves to live." Ward was again a little shocked, he heard the orders the Sorceress, he knew what could be at stake.

"Ok, but he must mean a lot to you, if you're willing to risk that." Ward commented.

"He means the world to me. Now, hurry." Ward just nodded before leaving.


	3. Zero had never been religious man

Zero paced nervously back and forth as a few of his Longcoats shackled Cain and his crew to the log.

He noticed Cain, from the corner of his eye, looking around, trying to assess the situation, looking for an escape route. But this time there was no escape, for either of them.

Zero kept looking at Cain from the corner of his eyes, watching Cain talk with is companions. Watching him test the shackles that bound him to where he was.

Zero even noticed the commotion, when the Zipperhead started pointing to that mutt but Zero knew the mutt would not try anything. Zero had to nearly hold back a laugh when the cowardly dog ran away. He had always been like that, not one standing up for what he thought was right.

'Look who's talking.'

For a split second Cain and Zero's eyes met and Zero felt his heart quicken at this. He soon noticed that woman, Air of Day, walking up to him, smirk on her face. He so hated her.

"I do believe you own me something." Zero just smiled at her.

"Slow death or a quick one?" Her eyes flashed panic. It looks like she is finally learning some respect.

"Didn't I capture three of the most wanted men in the zone?" she said defiantly. Or not, time to put the bitch in her place. No one talked to him like this. No one.

"What you did was stick your six, greedy little hands in something far bigger then a bounty." He turned to the Longcoat to his side "Get rid of her."

"What! No, no, Zero, don't do this, give me my money, Zero." She was screaming. She was more worried about the money then her own life, how sick is that? Too bad she was going to live longer then she thinks. What would be the point in killing her now? Let her live with her pathetic, greedy self.

He smiles viciously for a second. One of his Longcoats came up to tell him that the Sorceress wanted him to return to the tower. He just nodded at the man, smile fading from his face. He knew what most likely awaited him there. Letting that woman get away again, has most likely led to his 'death', even if he did have her companions. And speaking about companions.

Zero went to pull out Cain's gun that he had placed in his belt after the man was put in their custody. He walked up to Cain, gun trained on him. He saw his companions, flinch at this, but not Cain, he was calm as ever.

'That's my boy.' Zero trained the gun off of Cain.

"At least I will have a souvenir to remember you by." He placed the gun back in his belt, still staring at the man. He was trying to get arise out of him, something, a look, a glare, something to show that he held even hate for him, but Cain just faced forward, face emotionless, not giving him the satisfaction.

"Why don't you unshackle me? I'll teach you how to use it." Cain said, deadly serious. Zero laughed. There was something.

"You surprise me, Cain. Not a lot of men make it out of the Iron suit with their sense of humor intact." Cain just kept looking forward, not making eye contact with Zero, who so wanted to see those blue eyes of his. He was glad that Cain made it out of the iron suit in one piece.

'I should have let him out. I should have...' He had no time for this second guessing, he had a show to perform and boy was he good at it.

"Let see how funny you are when you're hanging from the gallows, in Central City square."

'And I will be long gone before that happens. Hopefully the Sorceress would be too busy to deal with Cain.' Zero gave Cain one last look.

"Let's go" Zero told his men as they made their way out of the Realm of the Unwanted.

They were walking through the woods. He deiced to take rear flank, not wanting Cain to see him, not wanting anyone to see him. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He had Cain within his grasps, and he was now leading the man back to his death, after everything he survived to get here.

He started to stare at Cain as he walked. He almost sighed as he caught himself staring at that ass of his, in those impossibly tight pants as he walked.

'Think. There might be a way out of this.'

'How, there are not enough me loyal to me to start an uprising. Besides, even if she's busy now, the sorceress would just fine you later for your betrayal and then..."

Zero had never been much of a religious man, but he did believe there was something on the other side of the old road. That when you die, that you would be safe from your worries in this life. But what the sorceress does to people, sucking out their souls. He shivered at the thought. He was pretty sure there was no beyond for those people. They just, stopped being. And that terrified him far worst then dying.

He started to stare at Cain again, trying to rid himself of these unpleasant thoughts with some good ones. He thought about the time when they both found out that they made it into the academy. They both where so excited and that excitement led to...

Zero felt his pants began to tighten at this thought. Maybe staring at that gorgeous ass of his was not the best thing for his sanity right now. He shifted on his horse before he kicked it, forming a light gallop, so he can ride around the other men, to the front.

"I will take point, Lieutenant" He could tell the man was taken aback by this sudden change but he did not say a thing about it.

"Yes, sir" he said before falling back. Yes Zero liked this better. No more pretty distractions.

Zero rode for a little bit longer before he noticed the movement behind the trees. He almost wanted to laugh at how careless the resistance was being. They must be getting scared and with good reason. For a second he nearly stopped, to signal to the others about the upcoming ambush, but then the voice came back into his head.

'Why do you keep fighting? What is the point?'

'It's all that I know how to do.'

'But you're leading yourself, and Wyatt to your deaths, if you can call what she is going to do to you even death. If you say nothing, at least one of you will survive.' The voice was right. He knew what he had to do. He just hope the Resistance was more merciful to him, then this army, as he leaded them into the trap.

He noticed the wagon turned over, to stop them in their tracks. It looked innocent enough, but he knew what it was really there for.

"Get this out of our way!" Zero said, no real emotions, just playing the part before the ambushed happened. Don't want what few surviving Longcoats to think he just gave up.

"Sorry," a hooded figure said.

"Now!!" He screamed once as the hooded figure walked up to him, with a bucket of water.

"Would you and your troops like a drink of water?" he said voice eerily familiar. He knew the water had to be poisoned or at least drugged. He smiled down, noticing the hazel eyes, and then kicked the bucket. If he was going to be taken down, he was happy it was going to be by him. He would die happy to know that he was still alive.

The attack started as a few of the Longcoats fell off their horses. He felt Jeb and another resistor pull him off his horse, and then the punching started, then the pain and then soon the blackness. He welcomed the sweet nothingness.


	4. I think he is nuts, sir

_He felt Jeb and another resistor pull him off his horse, and then the punching started, then the pain and then soon the blackness. He welcomed the sweet nothingness._

But soon enough, Zero felt a boot hit his side bringing him out of the darkness. His hands instinctively went to protect his now bruising side as he looked up to see his attacker as none other than Jeb Cain.

"Get up, you're coming with us." Jeb said, turning to one of the others, with a nod, and found two men, dragging him to standing position before tying his hands behind his back. Zero did not struggle at all. He just stared at Jeb.

"Oh so that is why I'm still alive? Going to pump me for information?" Jeb just looked at him, smugly.

"Of course, what else would I want with you?" Zero smirked back.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Jeb took a quick look around, before he walked over to Zero, still being held by two of his men.

"That ship sailed the moment you put me in that iron suit." Jeb said voice low and threatening.

"And how do you think the resistance knew you were there?" Zero said quietly. Jeb just blinked at this for a second. Zero watched Jeb's eyes dance for a second, staring into them, as Jeb processed the information.

"Sir?" Jeb was visibly startled by the other man's intrusion into their staring contest, as the connection between then was broken, and he got back to his job at hand. "We got the wounded ready to go. What are we going to do with the rest of the Longcoats?"

"Take their weapons, but just leave then here," Jeb said, still looking at Zero. "We got the most important one; that is all we need."

Jeb walked away from Zero. Zero looked up to see that Cain was staring at him, from across the clearing. Zero's breath caught in this throat as he stared back at the man.

He could see that Cain was confused; he must have witness the interaction between him and Jeb. He felt himself being shoved by one of his captors, causing him to break the eye contact with Cain as they walked into the woods. It did not take them long to reach the camp.

They walked into the Resistance camp and Zero was put in a tent. One of his captors removed the rope around Zero's hands as another trained a gun on him, most likely taken from one of his men.

"Remove you armor and coat." Zero just smirked at them.

"Sorry, boys, I don't go that far on the first date. Too bad for you." Zero said, smugly. He saw the gun flying through the air before it hit his cheek. He could have stopped it if he wanted to, but he didn't want to fight the men at the moment. He just glared at the man as he went to remove the armor on his left arm. He let it fall with a crash, causing both men to jump slightly.

'Boy the resistance was jumpy.'

'They have good reason to be.' After that he removed his coat, and let it fall to the floor as well.

"See that chair over there? I want you to sit in it, with your arms behind your back." Zero did what was asked of him. The man not holding the gun went to restrain Zero with a wood stocks. The two men left him after they made sure he was properly restrained. Left him alone with his thoughts.

'So Jeb is alive, thank God.'

'And I'm sure he is going to shower you with love and devotion.'

'Of the torturing kind.'

'Well you always did like the bondage.'

"Shut up you!" He said out loud. He saw a head poke itself in, but he did not dignify them with a look.

'And you have Wyatt back too; too bad they both would rather kill you at the moment then bed you.'

'And with good reason too. I'm just happy they are both alive.'

'Look at yourself; you're so weak and pathetic. All ready to give up. It almost makes me sick.'

'What else do I have to fight for? What else is there left for me except for being killed by one of my ex-lovers.'

'You can tell them the truth, you can tell them, tell _him_ how you still feel.'

"And how do you expect me to do that?" This time the man stepped into the tent and looked around. Zero still did not acknowledge the man.

'He will know, remember the ice palace...'

'It was like he could see it in my eyes.'

'Yes, he will know, just tell him.'

Soon after that, Cain, Jeb, the viewer and the Zipperhead all entered the tent. Jeb walked up to the man, who was still searching the tent.

"Is there a problem?"

"Ahhh no Sir, I... " He leaned in to talk quietly but it did not matter, Zero could still hear what he said.

"I think he is nuts, sir. He was talking to himself. I was checking the tent out, to make sure it was just himself, but no one else is here." Jeb turned to look at Zero, as Zero just smirked at him. Jeb turned back to the Man.

"Good work then, we will take it from here." The man nodded and left them alone.

"Raw?" Jeb said. Zero watched as the viewer came up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. He knew this might hurt, he seen other people been read, and had himself been read a few times when he first joined the Longcoats. He gritted his teeth in preparation but nothing came. Maybe it was not as bad as he remembered, or maybe this one was just better than the others. He did feel something, maybe that was it.

He looked around the room, first to Cain, who was staring at him, face emotionless, but there was something in those eyes of his, those beautiful baby blues, but he could not make it out in the darkness of the tent. He tried to flash Cain a look of sorrow, but he was not sure if he was getting his message across.

Then he turned to see Jeb, also staring at him, those Hazel eyes, anxiously awaiting the information he held within his brain. When they heard the viewer sigh, they all looked up at him and away from Zero.

"Azkadellia shields his mind, Raw can not see."

'Well isn't that just typical... the bitch.' He turned to look at Cain again, was that, sadness in his eyes, no it can't be. Maybe he got the message.

He saw Jeb advance on him, leaning down to talked to him, voice almost emotionless.

"I'll make these easier for you, if you tell us everything you know about the machine..." So that is what he wants. Maybe there can be something that can be done. But if I give it up too easily, they will never believe it.

Zero spit in Jeb's face as he turned to look back at Cain. He was angry at him for that, but still, his eyes almost pleaded for him to give in. Confusion washed over Zero's eyes.

'What does he know...'

He saw Jeb wiped the saliva off his face, slowly, Anger now within those hazel eyes. He stood up, slowly and turned the man on guard.

"Bring it in." Zero heard movement behind him.

'What is the little boy going to do?' He thought letting out a laugh.

'Let see how far my little angel is willing to go with this.'

'He's not yours anymore.'

"What do you got there?" Zero said out loud, looking back up at Jeb. He flashed him a smile before raising an eyebrow at him.

'Looks like little boy wants to play in the big games.'

Jeb just looked down at him, calm as can be, before raising his own eyebrows at Zero. This caused him to laugh again before Jeb walked behind him.

'He sure is playful now.'

Zero heard some metal clinking together behind him and something that sounded like a knife. Zero's blood froze at this.

'Little boy is not playing around.'

He looked at Cain, and could almost see the guilt within his eyes.

'What did he tell them?'

"What is that?" Zero asked, trying to see behind him but couldn't do to the stocks on his arms. He made a few more noises when he felt Jeb standing behind him.

"Hold his fingers." He heard Jeb say. Zero's eyes went wide.

'No, he wouldn't tell them about that.'

He felt himself getting pushed forward as he screamed.

"NO! Wait!"

'Papa please I promise I will be good.' he heard his child like self say in his mind.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He felt someone grab at his fingers as he tried to ball them up into a fist.

"Look No! Not the fingers!"

'Adrian, Give me your hand.' he heard his father's voice.

"Not the fingers" He started to pant heavily.

'Papa, no... please...'

"Not the fingers." Zero screamed

"Shut up!" He heard Jeb scream, first real emotion that Zero had gotten from the man. It was full of rage and angry.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Oh it's too late." Venom dripping off his words.

"I'll TALK OK!" Zero pleaded to him

"IT'S TO LATE!" Jeb screamed back.

"Son, Let him talk." Cain turned to Zero.

"TALK!" Cain said, angrily.

'How the fuck could he be angry at me, after the shit he just pulled?' Zero thought as he visibly shook with anger and built up adrenaline.

'And you deserved every second of it.'

"The machine forms an intense beam of light." Zero blurted out still shaking.

"Why?" Zipperhead this time. Zero turned to him, not wanting to look at Cain at that moment.

"It focuses the power of the emerald at the double eclipse. Locks the two sun's behind the moon." Despite his anger, he turned back and looked at Cain.

"It will bring darkness to the O.Z. forever." He could tell that Cain knew he was telling the truth, but he was confused on why anyone would want to do that.

'Join the club.'

"Damn thing is the Anti-sunseeder." The Zipperhead spoke again.

"Sunseeder?" It was Jeb who spoke this time.

"Yeah its a little dohicky I designed to slow the suns and extend the growing season." the Zipperhead sounded almost proud of inventing the machine that was going to bring the destruction to the O.Z.

"How do we shut it down?" Jeb said to him, anger in his voice. Zero just ignored Jeb's tone, smiling slightly, as he motioned to the Zipperhead.

"Ask him." Zero said.

"Well, it sounds like what she is using it for is an entirely different barrel of monkey bats, I don't know how her machine works?" the Zipperhead said, confused. Zero was almost giddy now. He felt like he had almost gotten control of this situation.

"Part of you does, Ambrose." Zero said, smiling up at him.

'Put it together, Zipperhead'

"Ambrose?" Zero turned to look at Jeb, into those eyes of his.

"Jeb?" Cain said questioning. They turned to look at each other as he spoke.

"Our spies found out that Ambrose is the code word for the brain that runs the machine." Zero wanted to laugh at that, because he knew where Jeb got his information from, but Jeb had no clue. Zero turned back to the Zipperhead.

'Put it together.'

"My marbles are in the tower?"

'Bingo.' Zero thought as he just nodded up at him.

"Where are they?" Cain said. Zero did not even hesitate at this point.

"Brain room... Brain room, sub level 3. Look I've told you everything that you need to know, please, put that thing away... put that thing away. OK please." He said, eyes going back and forth from Jeb to Cain's as he spoke. Jeb looked at him, almost mockingly as he showed Zero the two spoons that where in his hands and clinked them together.

"Glad too." Jeb just smirked down at Zero, and he could have sworn he saw an apologetic look with in Cain's eyes.

Zero just closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

'They fucking tortured me with spoons.' he could hear a part of himself laughing at him again.

'Quiet you.'

'But I can't help it; the mighty Zero was taken down by two spoons.' He heard some clatter but he ignored it.

'That was only because Wyatt told Jeb my weakness, my one true fear.'

'Why wouldn't he use your weakness against you, you did the same to him.'

'True.' Before he knew it, he felt a cold, sharp metal slip under his neck.

'Looks like the boy plans to kill us after all. Good for him, bad for us.'

"Jeb, what are you doing? He heard Cain say almost panicked.

'Oh he's worried, that is a good sign.'

"Job's not done yet. Now I can finally finish this." Zero felt the sword on his throat. He leaned back instinctively as Jeb pressed it closer.

'I think someone is still a little pissed about being left to rot in that Iron Suit.' He saw Cain move from the corner of his eyes.

"Not like this. Put it away." Cain said as be pulled his son, and thank god, the sword away from him.

"This is the guy that killed mother." Jeb said angrily

'Accidentally Jeb.'

'He doesn't care anymore, he probably believes that lie you told Lonot anyway.'

"He destroyed your life and mine and you want to let him live!" Anger was rising in Jeb's voice.

'What happened to you Jeb?'

"He deserves to die..." Cain started

'And how long have I been saying that.'

'To yourself maybe.'

"Yeah!!" Jeb nearly screamed

"I won't deny that." Cain continued.

"Then what?" Jeb said.

'My thoughts exactly.'

"Killing him won't bring back your mother." Cain said calmly

'Like that is going to stop him.'

"And it won't honor her memory either." Cain finished.

'But that might.' There was eerie silents for a moment. Then he saw Jeb walk out of the tent, dropping the sword into the ground as he left.

"Thank you, Wyatt." Zero whispered out, not even sure why he said it. Cain just held up his hand to silence Zero.

"Don't, just don't." Cain said as he also left the Tent, the Zipperhead and Viewer not too far behind him, leaving Zero alone.


	5. put that mouth of yours to good use

Zero had been dozing off and on all night, mainly from exhaustion, seeing that he could not get comfortable in the wooden stocks. He felt like he just nodded off again, when the sound of the tent's entrance being opened, woke him up. He lifted his head to see the shadowed figure of Wyatt Cain.

Zero could not see his face, and that made Zero worry. When he saw Cain's hand grasp hold of the sword, Zero knew it was time for the end. And out of everyone to do it, he was glad it was Cain. Cain took a few steps closer to Zero, and now, Zero could see that face of his, blue eyes staring at him, emotionless and cold.

Despite himself, Zero shook slightly at that look. Even though he accepted this death, he still wanted to hold on to this miserable existence. When Cain swung back his arm to strike, Zero closed his eyes, having the image of Cain as his last thought, before he died.

He heard the strike, and then felt the stocks fall away from his arms. He pulled back his arms.

'God was my shoulders sore from being in that position for that long.'

He was shocked at what Cain did. He looked up at Cain, then down to his loose hands in front of him, then back up to Cain again, back into those cold, blue eyes of his. Confusion washed over Zero's face. He knew he was going to die, so what was Cain doing.

"Get up." Cain said. Zero just sat there, unsure of what was going on. He then saw Cain lean in and roughly pull him up to standing position. Despite himself, Zero winced at this action, arm sore from all the abuse. Cain either did not care about that or made no sign if he did.

Cain looked outside the tent, hand still wrapped tightly around Zero's arm. After a moment, Cain pushed Zero out of the tent, as they snuck out of the Camp. Zero could tell that Cain was hiding the fact that he was taking the prisoner. Zero kept quiet as they walked further and further away from the camp.

Zero was caught off guard when Cain suddenly shoved him up against a nearby tree.

"TALK!" Was all he said, anger now in his voice.

"About what?" Zero said voice low and calm.

"Why did you do it?!" Cain barked out.

"What part of it? I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of." Zero said, sorrow in his voice.

"Everything." By now Cain's anger melted away into pain. Zero wanted to comfort the man, but knew at this point, it would be a mistake. The man wanted answers, and Zero needed to answer them.

"Most everything I did was done on orders."

"So the Sorceress ordered you to put me in that suit?" Cain said.

"No...that was my idea." Zero said, softly.

"Why didn't you just kill me." Cain said, sorrow in his voice.

"I... couldn't do that. Like I could never kill Jeb or Adora. That is why I let them go."

"But you did kill her!! Jeb told me how you killed Adora, and I had a nightmare of her screaming as you ruthlessly snapped her neck."

"There was no screaming when she died, Wyatt. And what Jeb told you about Adora's death is a lie, a lie told, I think, to protect ourselves from the truth." Cain just looked at him.

"So then what is the truth?"

"I came to see Adora and Jeb. My orders where to put Adora in a suit as well but by the time I got there, I was planning on letting them go, telling the sorceress they were gone. But Adora and I got into a fight. I tried to leave, not wanting to hurt her. She grabbed my gun. We struggled and then it went off. She was dead before she hit the floor. Jeb saw the whole thing."

"So how did Jeb end up in the suit then?"

"Lonot, he ordered me to place him in it. If it was up to me, I would have let him go." Zero knew this was not the whole truth but did not think Wyatt could handle it at the moment.

"And the Ice palace?"

"Orders as well, it was either me or you. I'm so glad you survived it. I would have pulled you out of the lake myself if the sorceress did not keep me on such a short leash when it came to you."

"Then who did pull me out?"

"One of my men, one that I trusted. One that, like me, was starting to... question... what the sorceress was doing."

"So you're telling me you where a _spy_ for the resistance, then?" Cain almost laughed at that.

"No, not really, I just provided the right people with the right information, when I felt the sorceress was going too far. I was trying to protect the people mostly. Despite my anger for it, I do not want the world to end. I tried to do the same for Jeb when he was in the suit. I let my anger get the best of me too many times but I did try my best to protect you and your family. I guess I just made things worse. "

"You have no idea." Cain said anger in his voice.

Before he knew it, Zero was pressed hard against a tree, Cain's lips on his, kissing and biting at Zero's lips. The kiss was so brutal, so needy, unlike anything Cain had done before. Zero moaned at this and Cain's tongue darted into Zero's mouth. Cain pushed into the kiss with a bruising force. It was almost painful, but Zero still gave back as good as Cain gave.

Zero moved closer thrusting his need into Cain's causing him to moan out at the friction. He was shoved back up against the tree, as Cain backed way, staring at him, eyes cold. This was not the same man as before, but Zero never expected him to be. But this man...

He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. He knew what the man wanted, and he was all too willing to please. Zero allowed himself to fall to his knees in front of Cain.

Zero unbuttoned Cain's extremely tight pants, unzipping and beyond that, was nothing but Cain. Zero smiled at this.

"Someone was thinking ahead." he then felt Cain's hand grab his hair, pulling it so that Zero was looking up at him, wincing.

"Shut up and put that mouth of yours to good use, Zero. It's the only thing you were good at." Zero looked up at Cain. He did not care about the physical abuse he knew he was getting himself into but that, that was pushing it.

He knew this was not about kindness, this was not about love, this was not even about sex, this was about raw need and control. And control was something that Cain had lost in the pass eight annuals. Control was something he was so desperate in need to get back. And Zero was going to give him that control as he submitted to Cain's brutal attacks, taking them as punishment for his past crimes.

'This is all about Wyatt.' He thought as he took Cain's swollen member into his mouth. He heard Cain moan out and it was like music to his ears. God, he missed having Wyatt with him and he was going to take whatever he could get.

Zero started sucking on Cain's erection as his tongue licked the tip. He felt Cain's hands run through his hair. It went like this for a moment until Zero felt Cain's hands hold the back of Zero's neck, holding him in place as he took his pleasure from the man below him. And Zero just allowed it. After that, Cain let his erection fall from Zero's mouth. Zero did not look up at Cain.

Cain pulled him back off his knees, pushing him into the tree again. Zero felt Cain work at his jeans, and Zero let him. He pulled the troublesome material down Zero's hips before turning Zero, shoving him back into the tree. Cain grabbed Zero's ass, hard, which got a moan from the man.

"I should kill you for what you did... But I'll settle for this." Cain growled low in Zero's ear. "So brace yourself, Zero." Cain said almost cruelly. Zero knew what was going to happen. He thought he could let Cain do this but he also knew that once Cain calmed down there was no way he'd be able to forgive himself. He couldn't allow that. Zero kicked his jeans to the side and braced against the tree. Cain leaned in close and suddenly Zero forced himself backward against Cain throwing them both to the ground. They struggled for a few moments before Zero had Cain pinned face down to the forest floor. Cain growled and raged beneath him.

"Wyatt, stop!" Zero shouted. Cain froze momentarily but it was long enough. "Wyatt look at yourself. Look at what you are doing. This isn't you. I know you're angry. You have every right to be. You want me to pay for what I did, I get that. I deserve it. You want to take back control of yourself, your life, I get that too, but this isn't the way. I will gladly give myself to you, because in spite of everything I never stopped loving you." Zero released his hold on Cain and sat back, waiting.

Zero felt the fist hit his jaw.

"How DARE you claim you still love me after all you did?" Cain raged at him.

Zero sat there with his hand on his now bruising jaw, watching Cain.

"But I do still love you."

"And I hate you." Cain said, glaring at Zero.

"Then kill me and be done with it. You got your answers, with all the things I've done, I deserve to die, but brutally fucking me like that is only going to hurt you. It's going to kill a part of you and I don't want you going down that road. I've been down it and it's not a pleasant trip." Zero said, more calmly then he thought himself possible.


	6. It’s my choice, respect my wishes

Zero felt Cain tackle him, throwing punches at him. Zero braced himself, but made no effort to fight back.

"I hate you!!" Cain screamed but after a few punches, Zero felt the force behind them began to weaken. Soon he felt Cain collapse on him, crying. All Zero could do was wrap his arms around the sobbing man.

"After everything that happened, why can't I stop loving you?" Cain sobbed out.

Zero just held him as he sobbed. When he felt Cain nearly had himself under control he spoke.

"I sure fucked everything up, didn't I?" Zero said. Cain let out a laugh at this.

"Yes, you sure did." They both laughed at this, but after a moment, Zero smile, faded into a serious expression.

"I truly am sorry, love. I never meant for things to go that far. I thought I was helping, but I now know, it was all a mistake. You lost your family and freedom, just because I did not have the courage to do anything else." Zero said sadly.

Zero soon felt Cain's lips on his cheek. After a moment, they slowly brushed their way to his lips. Cain kissed Zero's bruised lip again, but this time it was light and soft, almost cautious, like Cain was afraid to hurt him. Zero smiled at this as he moved away from the kisses.

"You're not going to break me, love." Zero said

"I know I just..." said Cain.

"Feel guilty?"

"A little.." Cain spoke softly.

"Don't, no damage was done. I'm fine."

"But I could have seriously hurt you." Cain said sadly.

"But you didn't."

"But that is only because you stopped me. I let the rage take a hold of me and you nearly got hurt in the process."

"Wyatt, I know what you're going through. I let that rage consume me and it caused me to torture and incarcerate the man I love. I know what that rage is capable of, so no more feeling guilty. I have enough of that for the both of us." Cain's hands went to either side of Zero's face, forcing Zero to look directly at him.

"No more feeling guilty, for the both of us. I may not have completely forgiven you for what happened, but I understand it better and I know you had no choice about most of it, you where trying the best you could, in a terrible situation. You may not have made the best choices, but I know you made most of them out of love." Cain said.

By the time he was finished, Zero's eyes shimmered with tears. Cain leaned in, kissing the corners of each of Zero's eyes before he moved in to kiss Zero lightly on the lips. After a few brushes of Cain's lips, Cain moved in to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue brush against Zero's lips. Zero opened his mouth, allowing Cain's tongue to battle with his. This is what he wanted, the hot passionate Cain, the one who at least acted like he cared for his well being. The one who was going to make love to him, not brutally fucking him into a tree.

Zero broke the kiss, looking lovingly into Cain's lust filled eyes. Before he knew it, Cain had Zero pinned done to the forest floor, attacking Zero's neck as he rubbed their reforming erections into each other. Zero moaned out at this, despite the twigs and debris digging into his back.

"Wyatt, it's not that I'm not loving this, but can we get off the forest floor." Zero said, he heard Cain laugh at this, before sitting up and removing his jacket. He got up, laying it on an even piece of forest floor.

"Better?" he said, motioning towards the coat.

"Much." he said as he crawled his way over to the coat. He knelt in front of Cain before pulling down his pants. Cain took a step to get out of them before kicking them away. He then leaned back down, covering his body over Zero's, kissing him passionately. Cain moved back down to attack Zero's neck, leaving marks in his wake and Zero was enjoying every second as his hands were busy unbuttoning Cain's vest and shirt.

Zero's hands went to caress Cain's shoulders before he pushed the fabric off them. He felt Cain wiggle slightly, trying to get the material off his arms. This motion cause them to rub up against each other, and they both cried out at this. Once the annoying clothing was removed from Cain, he went to work removing the last of Zero's garments. He slipped his hands underneath the shirt, as he pulled the fabric up Zero's chest, letting his finger tips lightly brush Zero's chest as Zero moaned out. He soon pulled the black material up and over Zero's head before moving down to kiss at Zero's neck.

As Zero was enjoying Cain's kisses, he felt two of Cain's fingers slip into his mouth. He was quickly getting the idea of what Cain had in mind as he started to suck on the fingers, covering them with as much saliva as he could. Those fingers soon slipped from his mouth before making their way between his legs. He felt Cain's finger slowly enter him and he moaned out at the feel.

"Oh God! Wyatt." He cried out. Cain just smiled at this and he went along preparing Zero for him.

When he had prepared him as much as he could, he let his fingers slip out of Zero. Zero replied to the loss with a whimper. Cain put as much saliva on his hand as he could before rubbing it over his erection, trying his best to make sure he did not hurt Zero again. Cain moved in to kiss Zero on his lips, as he let his slightly slick erection, rub against Zero's entrance. Zero gasped out at this.

"Oh Please, Wyatt, I want you so much." How could a man say no to that? Cain went to position the tip of his erection at Zero's entrance, and slowly began to push in, trying his best to minimize Zero's discomfort. The feeling of Zero's hands tightening on Cain's arms was the only sign he gave that he was feeling anything.

"You OK? Do you need me to stop?" Cain said, worried.

"You stop now and I will fucking kill you, Wyatt Cain!" He said as he moaned out. Cain smiled at that, as he thrust himself as deep as he could go, making Zero cry out again in pleasure. Cain began to slowly thrust within that willing body, not wanting to hurt him.

"Cain! God. I'm not a China doll, I'm not going to break. I want you and I want you NOW!" He said, pushing up to meet Cain's thrust as they both moaned out. And that was all Cain needed before he quicken his pace. He heard Zero moan and pant out his name at this. He smiled as he moved his hand between them, starting to stroke Zero's need with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Zero came with a shout, spilling himself over his stomach. As Zero tightened around him, Cain lost it, coming into that warm body of his.

Cain collapsed beside Zero, letting himself slip from that warm body as he did. They held each other in their arms as they both panted, coming down from the bliss they shared. They laid there for a while. It was not tell Zero saw the pink of the first Sun coming up that he spoke.

"What is going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure; this was not what I was planning to do when I got you out here." Cain said with a smile.

"I know. You where planning on locking me up in that suit over there." Cain just stiffened at this. "Were you going to do it out of revenge?"

"That and I did not want Jeb killing you, like I'm worried he's going to do. I wasn't sure why I was still worried about your safety, but I guess I know now."

"Denial is a powerful thing. I denied that I loved you for years after... " He stopped at that, not wanting to think about the past anymore. He felt Cain tighten his arms around him.

"I want you to do me a favor." Zero said, as he got up walking over to his clothes.

"What is it?" Cain asked, as he watched Zero pull out a handkerchief out of the pocket of his pants, as he used it to clean up his mess before he started to get dressed.

"I want you to put me in that suit."

"WHAT!!" Cain said, surprised, sitting up on his Jacket.

"I want you to put me in the suit."

"Why?"

"Because one, I deserve it for putting both you and your son in one. Two, if you let me go Jeb will never forgive you. Three, it will protect me from Jeb, If he wants to try and kill me again. After you're done defeating the sorceress, with the help of DG, you can come back to me. It will only be a few days. "

"But what if we fail...

"You won't, I have faith in you and even if you do, the world that will be left after that, is not one I would want to live in anyway." Zero said, softly.

"Adrian…"

"It's my choice, Wyatt, please, just respect my wishes." Cain just nodded at this. He got up and started to get dressed as Zero just watched him. Cain walked over to where Zero was standing, leaning in to give him a light kiss on the lips. Zero just smiled back at him as he moved to lace the fingers of his hand in Cain's hand. They walked down the small incline to where the suit was located. Zero stood in front of it, looking at it.

"Are you sure about this?" Cain said, giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"Yes." he said as he opened the door of the tin suit.

"I'll be back, as soon as I can." Cain said leaning in to give him another kiss. Zero so missed those.

"No rush, it's not like I'm going anywhere." he said as he climbed into the suit. Cain stood in front of the door for a moment, before he closed it on Zero and locking it tight.

Cain started to walk back to the camp and as he did he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to survive, so he could come back and rescue his love.


	7. Poor substitutes for the real thing

Zero heard the light tapping on the suit.

'I guess Wyatt had made it back quicker then he thought.'

It had only been a few hours since the eclipse being able to see it out the window of his prison. He was thankful for that, for when he saw the suns come back out, he knew it was all over, that the world was right again.

He saw the door open, and the brightness that was the world flooded in, blinding him. Zero stumbled from the suit into arms, the arms of one, Jeb Cain. After a moment he steadied himself. He looked up into Jeb's face.

"Have you come to finish the job?" Zero asked.

"I did not come here to kill you Adrian."

"Then what did you come for then?"

"I'm not sure; I just knew I had to see you again. I could not let you rot away in that suit; no matter how much you deserve it." Jeb said no anger in his voice.

"How long where you in before the resistance found you?"

"About a week, I think, but I still have nightmares about it."

"I'm sorry." Zero said, turning to look away from Jeb. "So where is your father?"

"I see, so is that all you want?" He could hear the hurt in Jeb's words. Zero turned to look at Jeb's pain filled eyes.

"That is not what I meant Jeb. I just figured you would want to spend time with him that's all, so he would be here, too," Zero quickly said.

"He is most likely celebrating the fall of the Sorceress with his new friends." Jeb said.

"So, Az is dead, is she?" Zero said no emotions in his voice.

"No, Azkadellia is very much alive, but the witch within her has been killed, or that is what I was told. DG saved her sister." Zero felt relief wash over him at these words

"Oh, and why are you not celebrating with your father? Why are you out here, in the middle of nowhere, with me?" questioned Zero.

"Because, I just needed to get away from him."

"And why is that?"

"I feel strange whenever I'm around him." Jeb said, blushing slightly. This got Zero's curiosity.

"What do you mean by strange?" Zero asked. Jeb spoke quietly.

"Every time he hugs me, touches me, I think if you, and how you two used to be together. I get angry and then I feel my body start to react to that. I can't be around him right now, until I get my feelings sorted out for you two." Jeb said. Zero wanted to press the Cain issue, but did not want to make the boy uncomfortable right now.

"Feelings? What feelings? If I recall correctly, you were trying to kill me last time we spoke."

"I was upset, I was not thinking clearly. You can't fault me for that, can you?" Jeb said, giving Zero a knowing look.

"I guess I can't, but still, you nearly took my head off."

"I'm sure I would have come to my senses before it got that far."

"Jeb, you had a sword to my neck, how much further could you have gone."

"But I did not, did I?"

"Only because of Wyatt, had he not been there..." Jeb's eyes flashed jealously at the mention of Cain's name, which made Zero stop.

"You're jealous of Wyatt?" Zero said shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be, he got you first."

"Only because you were not born yet."

"But you're mine now." Jeb moved in to kiss Zero, lightly on the lips, the kiss soon turned more passionate, more aggressive then Jeb had previously been. Zero broke the kiss smiling down at Jeb.

"Someone looks like he has had a little more practice, since I've been gone. How many people has my little angel been screwing with?" A light hint of jealousy in Zero's tone. Jeb blushes slightly, but only slight.

"Two." Jeb said softly.

"Men?" Jeb just nodded. Zero's eyes just flashed more jealousy as his voice took in a more possessive tone as he grabbed on to Jeb's ass. Jeb moaned at that.

"So two other men have claimed you? Oh you have been a naughty boy." Jeb just smiled up at this. "So how did they compare to your first time."

"Poor substitutes for the real thing." Jeb said as he went in to claim Zero's lips in his again. They battle there for a minute. After a moment, he felt Jeb grinding his aching need into Zero's forming one. Jeb pulled back from the kiss, staring heatedly in to Zero's eyes. As he spoke, Zero could hear jealously drip off of every word.

"So when father brought you out here, and put you in that suit, did you fuck him, for old time sake?" Zero was almost a taken back by Jeb's colorful language.

'What had he been up to in the past few months.' This was a long stretch from the shy, innocent boy back in the cabin.

'I might enjoy this Jeb even more.'

"No." Zero said, wide smile on his face before he finished. "But I did let him fuck me."

"Oh." Jeb said slight anger in his voice. "And how was it?"

"One of the best fucks in my entire life." Zero said, smirk on his lips.

"Well as of lately." Jeb countered.

Zero was taken off guard when he was pushed up against a nearby tree as Jeb ripped open his shirt, desperate to get inside. This was definitely not the boy he once knew, And Zero was enjoying what was happening. Jeb attacked his neck, kissing and licking away. Zero moaned out at this, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. When his eyes opened, he saw something that made his hot blood run cold.

Zero was looking into the face of a very shocked Wyatt Cain.

"Wyatt?" Zero said softly, which caused Jeb to immediately stop his assaults, pulling his head back, anger and hurt in his eyes. But when he saw that Zero was not focused on him, he turned to see his father. Jeb cursed lightly under his breath. Instead of backing off, like Zero thought Jeb would do, he moved beside Zero, arms moving around his middle, possessively holding him. Cain was visibly taken by surprise at this action.

"So, Father, what are you doing all the way out here?" questioned Jeb.

"After Azkadellia was defeated, I went looking for you. Your men told me that after you got word of her defeat, you left, quickly. When they told me what direction, I knew where you were going, I just thought... I'd be..."

"What? Saving your lover from having to be killed by your son." Jeb said his voice stone cold. Zero as well as Wyatt where taken aback by Jeb's words.

"I wanted to stop you from making a mistake, yes; I just did not know what kind of mistake." He felt Jeb's arms around him tighten at Cain's words. Cain's eyes met Zero's and anger flashed in them.

"So what, you left me for dead, and then went after my Son? Is that how it is? Forgot to mention that, didn't you?" Jeb was off Zero in a flash, angrily walking up to Cain.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to him like that! You don't know how heartbroken he was when he came to see me, All over _you_." Jeb yelled into his father's face.

"Would you listen to yourself? If I had stayed with him and not married Adora you wouldn't even _be _here!!" Cain barked.

"Yes, I know that, so you made your choice, and I've made _mine_!" Jeb yelled back

"He's old enough to be your father. Hell! He's _slept_ with your father." Cain barked.

"I know that, and I don't care!!" Jeb yelled. Zero had been watching the Cain men fight, his face full of shock at how passionate the two men where. It was almost, erotic, but he knew he had to get them to stop.

"Why don't you two fuck and get it over with." Zero said loud enough for the yelling men to hear. Both men stopped in their tracks, turning to see Zero, leaning up against the tree, arms across his chest, with a smirk on his face.

"There's so much passion there, so why don't you two just screw each other and be done with it. I would _love_ to see that." Wyatt's ears went pink as much as Jeb's cheeks did at this. Soon it was Zero's turn to be shocked.


	8. Kitten wants to play

"If that is what you want." Jeb said before turning to his father, moving in slowly, to give him a kiss. Cain backed away quickly, tripping over his legs, falling flat on his ass.

"Jeb, what the hell?" Wyatt said. Zero was thinking the same thing, but as Jeb moved down, giving his father a sexy smile, Zero felt himself beginning to harden. Jeb was a sexy kitten and Cain's wide, shocked eyes, made him look like a mouse. Jeb leaned in to kiss his father but Zero interrupted them.

"JEB! Stop that!" Zero said as he walked over, pulling him off his father and pulling him into his arms. Jeb turned to face Zero.

"But Adrian, I just wanted to make you happy. I'll do it, if you want. Wouldn't you like to watch us going at it? I can already tell you're excited at the idea." Jeb said as he went to rub between Zero's legs. Zero moaned out, unsure of what to make of the man in front of him. Zero looked over Jeb's shoulder, at Wyatt, wide eyed in shocked as he watched his son.

"Jeb, he's your father." Zero spoke out, now more serious.

"My father has been dead to me for years, Adrian. I have no attachment to this man. I told you already, when he touches me, he gets me excited." Jeb moved up against Zero, showing him how willing he was to do this for him. Zero could see Wyatt's eyes get even wider at Jeb's words and actions as his blush moved from his ears to his cheeks.

"Please, Adrian, if you want, I will do it. I'll do anything for you." Zero could tell Jeb meant what he said, which scared Zero slightly, for he knew that feeling all too well.

"Jeb, you can't mean what you're saying?" Wyatt said, moving passed his shock. Jeb and Zero just ignored him. Zero moved in to whisper in Jeb's ear, keeping what he was saying from Wyatt's ears.

"He is a fine piece of man, that one. I can see why you are so willing to jump into bed with him, even if he is your father." Zero said his voice full of lust. Jeb just shivered at the words.

"In name only." Jeb purred out, softly.

They both now turned and looked down at Cain, Zero behind Jeb, looking at Cain over his shoulder, lust within both of their eyes. They both saw Cain swallow a lump that had been forming in his throat. Zero leaned in to nuzzle Jeb's neck, taking a long breath of Jeb's scent before, whispering into Jeb's ear, eyes still on Cain.

"I think the little mouse is scared of us?" Jeb just smiled at this.

"Oh why? All I want to do is play with him." Jeb purred again, as he watched Wyatt go rigid at this, but made no motion to get away.

'Always a good sign.' Zero thought as nuzzled Jeb's neck again.

"Then go play, Kitten. Put on a good show for me." Zero said, pushing Jeb lightly. Jeb just smiled down at Cain. Jeb kneeled in front of Cain, giving him a sexy smile. Cain just stared at him, eyes wide. Then Jeb did something that made Zero growl with excitement. He got down on all fours, and started to slowly stalk up to Cain.

"Jeb what are you doing?" Cain's voice was shaking, watching Jeb's predatory eyes.

'Such the mouse, now. I always did like it when Wyatt was being dominated over.'

'But it was always you doing to dominating.'

'With as sexy as Jeb is being, I don't mind sharing.'

"Shhh! Wyatt, Just sit back and enjoy this." Jeb purred again as he moved closer to Cain. Jeb moved in and placed his face between Cain's legs, taking a long smell of Cain's sex. Despite himself, Cain moaned at this. Jeb smiled at the sound.

'Looks like the mouse is starting to enjoy himself.'

Jeb moved up Cain's body, using his own to rub up against Cain's groin. Cain just cried out as the body rubbed up against his. Jeb was now on top of Cain, straddling his hips, rubbing his need into Cain's newly forming one.

"Jeb, we have to stop, this is wrong?" Cain panted out

"And what is wrong with two strangers finding comfort within each other's arms? Besides..." Jeb said as he thrusts himself into Cain's erection again. "I think you're rather enjoying this." When Cain moaned out again, Zero couldn't stand it anymore, He was not one for being on the sidelines. He moved in to kneel behind Cain. Zero moved in to whisper into Cain's ear, breathing hotly on his ear and neck.

"Look at him, Wyatt, so willing and eager to please. Wouldn't you like to be in that warm body of his? I can assure you, it's breathtaking," Zero whispered as he moved his hand to cup Jeb's cheek as Jeb continued to rub up against Cain's erection.

Cain's mind was racing, with all the sensations, words, thoughts, confusion, but under all this, there was no disgust, like he thought there should be. He knew that he might regret his actions but right now, with that body rubbing against his own so nicely, he did not care anymore.

Cain moved in to claim Jeb's mouth in his own. Zero heard Jeb purr out at Cain's action. Cain's hands slipped within Jeb's hair as his tongue brushed against Jeb's lips. Jeb's lips parted, as Cain's tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues battled as Jeb's hand went to loosen the strap on Cain's gun belt, causing it to fall loosely around Cain. Jeb went to work on the buttons of Cain's vest. Jeb pulled away with a smile, causing Wyatt's hands to leave his hair.

"Too many layers." Jeb said, looking up at Zero, still behind Cain.

"I guess we are just going to have to do something about that." Zero said, with a smile. Zero grabbed Cain's coat, pulling it over his arms, letting it fall to the ground where it laid. Zero went to nuzzle Cain's neck, now breathing in Cain's scent, as he removed the gun belt, putting it off to the side.

"Oh God! Wyatt, I so missed this. And look, we have a new play thing to enjoy." He whispered into Cain's ear, causing him to moan. His hand went to Cain's chin, moving his head back so that he could capture Cain's lips into a searing kiss.

"I thought it was my turn to play with him." Jeb said, disappointed. This caused Zero to smile and break the kiss with Cain.

"It is, Kitten. I was just having a little fun." Zero said as he leaned over Cain to capture Jeb's lips in a kiss. Cain just watched in fascination. Zero then broke the kiss, smiling at Jeb.

"He is all yours, Kitten." The smile on Jeb's face got wider. Jeb grabbed the vest and roughly pushed it down Cain's shoulders, pulling the pesky garment off. He felt Cain thrust into him, trying to get that wonderful friction they both so wanted. Jeb almost laughed that this. Now he knew where he got his impatience from.

Jeb's hand went to Cain's shirt, ripping it, sending buttons flying. Cain looked at him surprised but soon Jeb went to nibble on Cain's neck, causing a moan from the man, before pushing the shirt off of him as well.

Jeb's hands went to explore Cain's well defined chest as he continued to kiss and nibble on Cain's neck. Cain soon felt another pair of hands, one stroking his side, just like he liked it, and another in his hair. This was the most erotic thing Cain had ever experienced. Cain was completely at the mercy of these two men, and he was sure to enjoy every moment of it.

Jeb began to kiss down Cain's chest, down to his stomach. Jeb looked up and smiled at the two pairs of eyes watching him and those eyes caused him to get even harder. Jeb never thought he could be this aroused, and he was enjoying every second of this 'performance'.

Jeb's eyes locked with the smoky blue eyes, as be popped the button on those extremely tight pants of his. He unzipped them, revealing the man to him. He went to take another smell, placing his nose within those silken blond curls. This man was intoxicating. He heard Cain moan at his action. Jeb's hands went to the man's back, rubbing lightly as he took one last smell before his hand slipped to the back of Cain's pants, pulling them down his ass and off his body.

Now the mouse lay before the cat, all naked and from the evidence he was showing, extremely aroused.

Jeb moved back up that body. Cain panted out, as Jeb rubbed his body lightly over his need as he did it.

When he was back up Cain's body, Jeb turned to look at Zero, smiling. He made a 'come here' motion with his finger. Zero was not sure what his little Kitten was up too but he was sure it was no good. He smiled down at Jeb, at that thought, as he leaned in, so Jeb could whisper into his ear.

"Left pocket, I'm sure you know what to do with it." Jeb said before he captured Cain's mouth in another kiss. Zero's curiosity outweighed his need to watch the wonderful show in front of him, so Zero moved down, and pulled a small tube out of Jeb's pocket. Zero smiled wickedly at this.

"Was my little Kitten expecting something when he got here?" Zero said, holding the small tube of lubricate. Jeb broke the kiss at that, turning to look at Zero.

"A boy can hope, can't he?" He purred with a smile. "Plus it's always better to come prepared."

"Always the boy scout." Zero said. Zero then comes around behind Jeb, slides his arms around Jeb's waist and unfastened Jeb's pants and then pulled them, as well as his underwear off, as Cain watched.

"You'll have more fun with these off, Kitten." He whispered in Jeb's ear. Jeb turns his head to captured Zero's mouth in another kiss. Their tongues battle as Cain whimpered below them. Jeb smiled, pulling himself from Zero and looked down at Cain before sliding back down his body.

"You ready for me, Daddy." Jeb said, voice dripping with sex. Despite himself, Cain got more aroused at his words, moaning his reply. Jeb went to nuzzle Cain's silken curls, teasing the man as he wiggles his ass at Zero. Zero just smiled at his playful kitten.

'Yes, I think I'm going to enjoy this new Jeb, more.' he thought before opening the bottle of lubricate, putting some on his finger as he watched Jeb started to lick up and down Cain's erection. The noises and curses spilling from Cain's lips where music to both their ears.

Zero just watch for a moment, watching as Jeb licked up and down Cain's painfully hard erection before taking it into that beautiful mouth of his, with almost practiced ease. When Cain cried out, Zero felt himself get harder, as he watched the most erotic thing he ever witnessed. But Zero had a job to do.

Zero moved in behind Jeb, moved his now slick fingers to Jeb's entrance. He felt Jeb push against his fingers, and Zero smirked for how eager he was. Zero pushed in one finger, searching for that spot within him. He knew he found it when he heard Jeb moan, still with Cain's erection in his mouth, causing a shout of pleasure from Cain.

Zero prepared Jeb, one, two and then three fingers as he pleasured Cain, causing the man to shout moan and whimper. It would have been so easy for Zero just to plunge into it that warm body in front of him, but he knew his time would come soon enough, and he was so enjoying the show.

Zero gave Jeb a light swat on the ass as he pulled his fingers out of Jeb. At this, Jeb let Cain's erection slip from his mouth, turning to smile up at Zero.

"You ready for the rest of your show?" Jeb said.

"Very much so, Kitten." Jeb just purred again at this. Zero was enjoying himself.

Jeb moved back up Cain's body and straddled himself on Cain's hips, letting Cain's erection slip between that slick ass of his. As he did this, Zero moved to sit behind Cain again, letting his hands lazily move all over Cain's body.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Zero whispered as he nipped at Cain's neck. "And think all that energy and all that stamina is ours." Cain groaned out at this.

Zero looked up, into Jeb's hazy eyes, as Jeb looked into his steely gray ones. Jeb smiled at this, as he moved to lower himself on Cain's swollen cock. Cain threw his head back, letting it rest on Zero's shoulder, as he screamed out in pleasure. Zero moved his hand to brush lightly against Cain's neck as he stared at Jeb. Jeb stared back as he began to move up and down Cain's erection.

Zero was mesmerized by the scene before him. As Jeb rode Cain, up and down, he watched as Jeb's hand went between the two warm bodies and began to stroke himself, all the while, looking hungrily into Zero's own eyes. He wanted to thank the man who taught Jeb the proper art of seduction, for Jeb was a master at it. Zero saw Cain thrust his hips up, causing Jeb to cry out.

When Zero made the comment, he never expected them to take him up on the offer. He just wanted them to stop fighting. He liked how things where turning out. This was definitely better than them fighting. Zero could tell they were getting close, when Jeb's hand started to move quicker. He knew Cain would not last long within Jeb. He did not think any man could. Jeb was just so, perfect.

"Let go Wyatt," Zero whispered, stroking Cain's side lightly. "Look at him, he so ready for you to come into that tight heat of his. Give him what he wants." Cain lifted his head to look a Jeb's seductive smile and he lost it with a shout, spilling himself within Jeb. Soon after, Jeb came over Cain's stomach and caused another shout from Cain as he tightened around Cain's cock.

Jeb collapsed on Cain's chest, causing Cain to lean back into Zero's arms as he caught his boys. Zero wrapped his arm the best he could around both men as they both came down from their highs.


	9. Kitten still wants to play

Jeb lifted his head up, placing it on Cain's shoulder, so he stared at Zero and gave him a lazy smile.

"So how was it?" He said to Zero.

"Breathtaking." Jeb heard both Cain and Zero say. Zero moaned at how husky Cain's voice was. He sure missed that sound. Soon Zero felt Jeb's hand cup his cheek, bringing him to kiss Jeb. The kiss was light and lazy with the hint of playfulness. Zero felt Jeb's tongue bush against his lips and Zero let him deepen the kiss. Jeb pulled back from the kiss, looking at Zero, eyes filled with lust.

"Your turn." Jeb said, lustfully.

"Jeb you just..." Zero said as Jeb lean back, showing him his newly forming erection.

"Wow, youth is a wonderful thing." Zero chuckled.

"Yes, and Kitten still wants to play." Jeb said, lustfully. Zero growled low at this. Zero moved out from behind Cain, and then pulled Jeb from Cain's lap to his own as Cain just watched, as his new lover started to kiss his old one.

When Jeb broke the kiss this time, he smiled down at Zero, mischievously.

"So were where we?"

"Not that I'm complaining Kitten, but where did that innocent little boy from the cabin run off too?" Jeb's smile widen as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jeb said playfully. Zero knew that they were going to have a nice long chat later but right now, with Jeb wiggling in his lap, while he could feel Cain's hot stare as he watched them, he knew this was not the time. Zero leaned into Jeb's ear, voice low and husky.

"So how do you want it?"

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast." Jeb said, lustfully.

"Oh language, Jeb. We are going to have to work on that." Zero said, teasing.

"Oh, am I being naughty? Then I guess you are just going to have to punish me then." Jeb said, thrusting into Zero's need. Zero felt himself getting more aroused at this comment. God he was so playful and right now, he was all his.

Jeb leaned down, licking and sucking at Zero's neck, causing Zero to moan at this. Soon he felt Jeb starting to bite him, playfully. Oh this boy was going to be the death of him.

"Is Kitten hungry?" Zero said, voice thick with lust. Jeb just looked up at Zero's eyes and flashed him a sexy smile before nodding.

He took one of Jeb's hands moving it to the bulge in his pants.

"I've got some milk for Kitten; all he has to do is lick it up." Zero said, teasing.

Jeb just smiled at him, before slipping off Zero's lap so that he knelt before Zero, elbows resting on Zero's knees before he started to work at the buttons of Zero's jeans. Zero watched as he slowly unzipped the jeans before slipping his small hand within. Zero growled lightly within his throat his Jeb's hand took a hold of his strained erection, before pulling it from his boxers and his Jeans.

Jeb looked up into Zero's eyes, mischievously, before he started to lick the head of Zero's member, licking up all the 'milk' that was present before taking Zero into his mouth. Zero moaned out as that talented mouth of his went to work. Zero was having trouble holding on as those heated, hazel eyes stared up at him, and he was sure Jeb could tell because he soon let Zero's erection slip from his mouth, smile still on his face, eyes dancing with mischief. He leaned up, so their noses where brushing up against each other, staring directly into his eyes.

"Kitten enjoyed that very much, but I still want you _inside_ me when you come." Jeb purred out, watching as Zero's eyes became even darker, in lust, at his words.

Jeb moved to get on all fours, wiggling his ass at Zero, tempting him. Zero just growled again at that, as he went to pull his jeans and underwear down slightly more, completely freeing himself, for the task at hand. He soon found the small tube and put some of the cool lubricant on his extremely hot erection, causing Zero to hiss at the sensation.

Zero hands went to rub Jeb's ass lightly before he gave it a nice squeeze. Jeb gasped out at this before panting.

"Adrian, please, I need you so badly right now."

And who is going to argue with that. Zero's hands slipped to Jeb's hips as he positioned himself at Jeb's entrance and then slowly entered him, in one thrust. They both cried out at this. Zero just smiled at this, opening his eyes he didn't even know he closed and let them find their way to stare into Cain's eyes as he started to move within that tight, warmness that was Jeb.

Cain just watched as the two went at it, not sure what to make of the erotic show that was going on before him. Not sure of what to make of his former lover fucking his son right in front of him and most likely not sure of what to make the fact that just a little bit ago, he was fucking the same boy, but he watched none the less.

With the warm heat as well as the heated gaze from Cain, he knew this show might not last as long as he was wanting. He slid one of his hands down, and grasped a hold of Jeb's erection and began to pump it along with his thrusts. Jeb cried out at this.

'Yes, this boy will be the death of me.' Zero thought as he smiled wider.

"Harder!" Jeb cried out and Zero complied, thrusting harder and deeper within that heat. He knew he was close, but he wanted Jeb first as he began the stroke Jeb faster.

"Come for me, Kitten." he said and then that was it, he felt Jeb tighten around him as Jeb let out a shout as he spilled himself over the ground. Zero thrusts one last time before spilling himself into Jeb with a long moan.

Zero moved them so that they could lay down, next to Cain, on Cain's coat. Jeb just nuzzled his face into Zero's chest, curling up against Zero's body as he came down from his high. Zero wrapped his arms around the boy.

Zero looked at Cain, and Cain looked back at him.

"You OK, love?" Zero said.

"I'm not sure."

"You had a lot to take in today." Zero said kind of sadly. "I'm sorry if I pushed you..."

"Shhh, its fine. I keep thinking to myself that I should be mad, should be disgusted at what I just did, that I should hate you and myself, but I'm not feeling anything of that nature. In fact, being here, watching you, and being with you guys, feels, Right, in a sick sort of way. It's just going to take some time to get used to. "

"Of course it is, your world has been turned upside down in the last few days. It's going to take some time before you can balance things out."

'And I pray you still feel the same when you're done working it out.'

"But what I really need right now is to get myself cleaned up." Cain said, feeling the stickiness still on his stomach. Zero just laughed.

"Can't help you with that one."

"There is a lake, about a five maybe ten minute walk from here." They both heard Jeb pipe up, stretching very cat like between the two men before getting to his feet, grabbing his pants and started to walk in some known direction, not caring at all that he was naked from the waist down.

"You two coming or not?" Cain and Zero looked at each other for a second before they both got up. Zero just pulled up his pants, fastening them, as he saw Cain pick up his clothes, that were scattered around the area. Zero picked up Cain's coat, and placed it over Cain's shoulders, giving him some decency that Zero was sure he wanted as they both hurried up to follow the boy, who had not stopped to wait for them.


	10. Bath time fun

Within a bit, they reached the edge of the lake. Without saying a word, Jeb dropped his clothes that he was carrying, removed his jacket, shirt and then scarf, dropping them all with the rest of his clothes. He then jumped into the lake, swimming out a bit before turning back to the shore, at the two men, he assumed, had been staring at him the whole time.

"Come on in guys, the water is a little chilly but you get used to it quickly." Jeb said before diving into the water, flashing his ass to them as he did.

Zero and Cain turned to look at each other, and then Cain shrugged, putting his clothes down, pulling his jacket off and jumped into the water. When he came up, he cursed loudly.

"That is a little more than chilly, Jeb." Jeb just turned, sticking his tongue out at Cain before he started to swim around. Zero chuckled at this before moving to sit down on a nearby rock, watching the two men swim in the lake.

When Cain swam close to Jeb, Jeb splashed him once, smile bright on his face.

"Jeb, stop that!" Cain said his voice authoritative.

"Make me." Jeb said, splashing him again. Cain was not amused.

"Jeb...." He said voice now full of warning. Jeb splashed him again.

"Why you little..." was all Cain said before he was on the boy. Jeb let out a shriek of laughter as, what only Zero could assume, Cain's fingers dancing across Jeb's ticklish body. Jeb splashed Cain more as Cain ruthlessly caused Jeb to laugh.

"Come on, dad, stop it!" Jeb said and with that Cain froze, stopping his assaults on Jeb. Even from the distance, Zero could see Cain's eyes go wide.

'Oh shit.' Zero thought. 'I think the other shoe just dropped.' And he could tell that Jeb saw his mistake too.

"Wyatt?" Jeb said tentatively.

"I'm sorry." Cain said sadly.

"For what, you did nothing wrong."

"I don't know, I just feel like I took part of your innocence away." Jeb just laughed at this.

"No that was gone a long time ago, blame him over there for that." Jeb said as he pointed to Zero.

'Oh Shit' Zero thought again. Zero could tell that Cain was not too happy about this new piece of information.

'Ok, not happy was an understatement.' When Cain turned to look at Zero, he was glad that Cain's gun was safely on the shoreline. But even with that knowledge at hand, Zero still did not feel safe from that man.

"But it's not like I wasn't enjoying every minute of it." Zero saw Cain's face change from anger to shock at Jeb's words. "I was even begging to be taken, isn't that right, Adrian?" Jeb said, seductively.

For one of the first times in his life, Zero was left speechless. All he could do was nod at what Jeb was saying, confirming it for Cain.

'What is the little Kitten up too?'

"See, so there is no reason to feel bad. I knew what I was getting myself into. I always know what I want."

Cain laughed at this comment as he started toward the shore line.

"Like you even know what you want?" Cain said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeb said bitterly.

"You're seventeen, Jeb. You have no clue what you want." Cain said, not even looking at Jeb as he started to get dress in his pants and shirt, left open for the fact there was no buttons.

"And what about you, this was about the time you made most of the decisions in your own life. Why can't I make mine?" Jeb said angrily.

"And look what my decisions caused us. Nothing but pain and misery."

"So you what, regret not leaving mother? Did you hate her that much?" Before Cain could answer Zero jumped in.

"He loved your mother very much, Jeb, because she gave him you. I've never seen a man so happy to be a father before. There is a lot going on right now, a lot to take in. I think we all need a little time to process it. I'm sure that what your fa.... what Wyatt was trying to say."

Cain just nodded at these words as he started to walk away.

"Wyatt, where are you going? Zero asked.

"I think I need a little time to think, alone."

"You sure? I can go with you." Cain just shook his head. He took another step and then stopped and turned to look at Zero.

"How about you try and show some restraint while I'm gone and keep your hands off the boy." Zero laughed at the comment.

"I have no problems with that. It's when he can't keep his hands off me, is when the trouble starts." Cain just sighed heavily at that comment, rolling his eyes upward, not sure how he got himself into this mess before walking away. Zero watched as Cain walked away. Zero heard Jeb get out of the water. Zero soon felt breath on his ear, as Jeb leaned in to whisper.

"So now that we are alone....." Zero just ignored the comment, throwing out one of his own

"Why did I go along with this? I'm just causing both of you more pain." Zero said sadly.

"Because you could never deny what you want, Adrian. You wanted Wyatt, so you took him. When you could not have him, you made sure no one else could. You wanted me, so you took me, and you wanted to see us together so you let it happen, it's as simple as that." Zero was almost appalled at himself at such a simple explanation of the past twenty years of his life. He was just a selfish child, who lashed out when he did not get his way.

"But there were other factors involved, Jeb."

'But he is right, you're just a selfish child, doing what he wanted for his own self gain, not caring who he hurt in the process.'

"But I love the way you take what you want." Jeb said with a smile.

"And that is what cause your mother's death and both you and your father to be placed in an Iron suit."

"Like you said, other factors were involved. I know it wasn't your choice to put me in there." Jeb said before leaning in to kiss Zero on the lips. He felt Zero kiss him back, but he could also tell his heart was not into it. Jeb pulled away looking into Zero's sad eyes.

"How could you want to be with this selfish old man?" Zero said

"Let me tell you something. When the resistance pulled me out of that suit, I was furious at you. Mad that what little compassion I've gotten in this world came from the same guy who truly fucked up my life." Zero turned away at that, but Jeb grabbed his chin, pulling him so that he looked back up at him.

"No, here me out Adrian. That fury is what helped me survive in the resistance, what helped me rise high in rank, to eventually run the damn thing. Every time when we went hunting Longcoats and I killed them, I would think of you and how much I wanted to do the same. But every night, in my dreams, you would come visit me, showing me more of that compassion. I wasn't sure what to make if it. When you where captured. I let the rage take over. But when father told me not to kill you, I was furious at him. But that night, you came to visit me in my dreams again and when I came to, I realized something."

"What is that?"

"That I loved you and I could never bring myself to hurt you anymore." Zero's eyes widen at this confession.

"Jeb we only..."

"I don't care what you say. What you think about this. I know what I feel." Jeb said, with a determined look on his face.

"Your father's right, you're too young to know what you truly want." He could tell that Jeb was not happy about this.

"I love you Adrian."

"Jeb what you feel for me is not love, it's lust." Zero saw that Jeb's eyes flashed anger at this.

"How can you say that? When you where my age, I'm sure you knew you were in love with my Father." Jeb said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes I did, but I had also known your father for years, not just two one night stands." as soon as the words left his mouth, Zero knew it was a mistake.

"Is that all this was to you?" Jeb asked angrily, pushing away from Zero

"That is not what I meant, Jeb!" Zero said.

"Then what did you mean by it?" He said, turning to look at Zero, anger within those eyes.

"Jeb, it was just sex. You where...." But Jeb interrupted him.

"A replacement for my father?" Jeb said almost hurt.

"No... It's... Complicated." Zero said, not sure what else to say, then Jeb's eyes flashed anger again.

"I see it now, now that Wyatt is back, you have no need for the son anymore." Jeb started to walk away but Zero quickly grab his arm before he could get away and swung him so he was standing in front of him, eyes filled with anger.

"Jeb! That is not what I want at all. I want to try and have a relationship with you. To see if these feelings within you are real or not." Zero said calmly.

"They are real! What about Wyatt?"

"I'm willing if he is."

"You want both of us? Is that it?" Zero just smirked at this.

"I never could leave well enough alone, and like you said, I could never deny what I want. And I want both of you." He said as he smiled widen. Jeb smiled at this before he spoke.

"You want me then?" Zero nodded.

"But you want him too?" Zero nodded again. Jeb leaned in so that he whispered in Zero's ear.

"What if I want you all to myself?" Jeb said, lustful and possessive. Zero let at a light growl at the words.

"Are you asking me to choose, Jeb? Because I'm sorry to say, you would not like the answer." Zero said voice low and husky. Jeb pulled back from Zero's ear, flashing him a quick bit of anger before it melted away with a sigh.

"I guess I'm just going to have to learn to share my toys like a good boy." Jeb said as he leaned in to capture Zero's lips and his arms wrapped around Zero's neck as he felt Jeb's tongue brush against his lips.


	11. Kitten caught the canary

Zero parted his lips, allowing that wonderful tongue to slip within his mouth. Soon Zero felt Jeb thrust something hard against his stomach. Zero broke the kiss then.

"Jeb, it's not that I'm not flattered, kitten, but I'm still recovering from our last bit of fun." Jeb just pouted at this, eyes flashing lust. Zero just smiled at this.

"Oh but I can't deny my Kitten, can I?" Zero said before leaning Jeb up against the rock he been sitting at earlier, knelling before Jeb.

"I need to make sure my kitten's taken good care of." He said. He could hear a purr escape Jeb's lips when his hand went to wrap around Jeb's swollen member. Jeb moaned out when he felt Zero starting to lick the underside of his erection. Zero stroked Jeb a few more times before he spoke.

"So what does Kitten want me to do to him?" Zero voice carried a playful tone.

"I want you to blow me. Make me scream your name as I come in that talented mouth of yours."

"Well at least the dirty talk has improved." Zero said, with a sexy smile before taking Jeb's member in his mouth. Jeb cried out, Adrian on his lips.

Zero stroked Jeb, while his mouth worked on the head of Jeb's erection. Jeb slipped his hands within Zero's hair as he watched the man pleasure him. As if he could sense Jeb's gaze, Zero looked up. He slipped Jeb out of his mouth, stroking Jeb as he smile up at him.

"What are you so happy about, Kitten? You look like you just caught the canary." Jeb moans slightly at the effects Zero's words where having on his body.

"Mmm, But I did." Jeb said as one of his hand slipped out of Zero's hair to caress his cheek gently. Zero smiled up at Jeb, staring into his eyes before taking him back into his mouth. Jeb just moaned loudly as he watched Zero.

"Oh God! Adrian, it feels so good." Jeb cried out hands running through Zero's hair. Zero sped up his pace at that.

Soon Jeb came with a horse shout, 'Adrian' spilling from his lips as Zero swallowed down his sweet nectar. When Jeb had finished coming, Zero let Jeb's now softening member fall from his lips, before smiling up at Jeb's lazy smile. Jeb slipped from the rock, into Zero's arms, knocking him off his knees and on to his back. Zero just chuckled lightly as Jeb curled up into his chest and Zero wrapped his arms tighter around Jeb.

Jeb leaned up to give Zero a kiss, long and slow, tasting himself on Zero's lips. The kiss was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned to the noise quickly and found a not so pleased, Wyatt Cain.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off him." Cain said.

"He started it." Zero said, smirking. "And you know how hard it is for me to deny anything, Cain." Zero just licked his lips as Jeb giggled on his chest. Cain rolled his eyes again, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"God, you two a quite the pair," Cain said.

"But I'm sure you're enjoying every second of it." Zero said.

"Speaking about enjoying... how did you enjoy the show, Wyatt?" Jeb said. Cain stiffened at this.

"How did you..." Cain said. Zero was intrigued by where this was going and joined in.

"Oh! And how long had our peeping tom been watching us, Jeb?"

"For a while, I noticed the flash of gray a while back, long before you had your way with me." Jeb said with a smile. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Adrian?"

"And why is that, who's going to attack us, all the way out here?"

"I don't know, maybe some pissed Longcoat or something, who knows right now." Zero smiled widely and laughed.

"You've already been attacked by a Longcoat today, Jeb." Jeb just smiled, smacking Zero playfully.

"You know what I mean!"

"Adrian, I would like to talk to you." Cain said, nervously. Zero sat up at this, arms still wrapped around Jeb's body as he looked up at Cain.

"Sure, Wyatt, what is it?" Zero said, concerned.

"Alone." Zero just looked down at Jeb, who just shrugged and got off Zero, sitting on the ground, not caring that he was still undressed.

"Jeb, why don't you get dressed while we are talking," Cain said.

"But what if I don't want to?" He said, in a childish voice, sticking his tongue out at Cain. Cain just sighed at this.

"Jeb! Don't stick your tongue out like that, unless you are planning to use it." Zero said with a wink as he stood up.

"Is that an invitation I hear?" Jeb said, playfully.

"Will you two give it a _rest_ already?!" Cain said as he walked off. Zero and Jeb just looked at each other for a moment.

"Be back, Kitten. Let me go see what pop's is all upset about now." He walked off in the direction Cain went. It did not take long for him to find him, leaning up against a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"So what's up?" Zero said. Cain's expression relaxed a little, dropping his arms as he spoke.

"I didn't get very far with my thinking. Something that Jeb said kept popping into my head."

"What was it?"

"Where you really Jeb's first?" Zero tried not to laugh at this.

"Is that what you're so hung up on, the fact that I took your son's virginity? Yes I did. Adora had the boy so isolated from the rest of the world that when I showed up, showing him interest, he jumped at the chance. Not even caring that he was jumping, for him, his father's killer."

"But how could you do that to him?" Anger found its way into Cain's voice.

"I don't see him complaining." Zero said with a smile.

"That's because he is seventeen. He would fall in love with anything if he got sex out of it."

"You're one to talk; I'm not the only one who has been sleeping with him." Anger flashed within Cain's eyes.

"Don't remind me of that fluke. I'm not sure what came over me." Cain said.

"Fluke? Is that what you're calling it? Was it really that bad?" Cain just glared at him.

"He's my son, and I had sex with him." Cain barked out.

"But you said before, it felt right. Why not?" Zero countered.

"Yes, but just because it feels good, or right, doesn't mean I should do it. I want him to have a normal life, and this is not leading him down that path."

"Love, he has not had a normal life and I hate to say it, if he gets what he wants, he will not have one."

"And what does he want?" questioned Cain.

"Us, or me in particular, but I told him we are a packaged deal because I'm not letting you go again. He is fine with it, for now. But being with me is going to be harder than either of you realize." Zero said.

"How come?"

"Wyatt, Lonot and I were the poster children for the Longcoats for the last five or so years. There is no one in the O.Z. who's not going to hate me or want to see me dead. I'm most likely going to have to live in hiding for the rest of my life, in fear that one day, some nut is going to seek revenge and try to blow my brains out. And then there are the Longcoats."

"They are not going to give up easily, are they?"

"Some will. Some are tired of the fight, some were just trying to be loyal to Azkadellia, no matter what was inside her, she was still royalty, even if she came into power in an unorthodox way. But there are some that like the fight and some that where loyal to that thing that was in Azkadellia."

"You knew about the witch?" Cain asked.

"Most of her higher ups knew. It was not hard to see. It was either that or she was crazy. It was very obvious to most of us, that there were two people living within the girl. A little research, and the right questions, and she told me."

"The witch told you about herself."

"No, Azkadellia did. The witch was not always in control of Az, just when it mattered. Sometimes I would find her alone, crying uncontrollably over things that the witch did. She is such a lost soul, just like the rest of us, caught up in events beyond our control. She will be hated for the rest of her life, for things she had nothing to do with." Zero said sadly.

"It almost sounds like you care for her."

"I do, in my own way," There was silence for a moment before Cain spoke up again.

"So he thinks he is in love with you?" Cain said.

"You heard that?"

"I heard a lot of things." Cain said, Zero just chuckled at this.

"But what if he is?"

"He seventeen, he...

"But what if he does? That boy has been though a lot more than we did, when we where his age. He lost his parents, he joined the resistance, and he _led_ the resistance. The things he has done in the past few months where way beyond his years. Maybe he can tell what he is feeling better then you think."

"You really think he is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to let him try. If you're OK with it?"

"Why would you care if I was OK with it? I thought you would just do it anyway."

"Because, Wyatt, I want us to be together as well. If you will have me."

"But you want Jeb too?"

"Only if you will allow it. I care for him, yes, but I love you. If you tell me to stay away from him, I will."

"I... I'm not sure what to say. Don't get me wrong, Adrian, I do love you, I'm just not sure how we can be together at the moment. It's not like we can go back to the way things where. Too much has happened. And then everything with Jeb, with me and him, and you, I'm not sure my mind can take anymore. I think I need a little time, to come to terms with it all."

"I'm sure you do. Take us much time as you need. I will wait. Forever if I need to." Zero said. Cain just stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Besides, we need to be leaving soon anyway. I'm sure your new friends are wondering where you ran off too, plus the Tower is a good enough place as any to turn myself in."

"What?!" came a voice from behind them. Zero just shook his head as he heard Cain curse under his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

'Figures he could not keep out of this. Maybe we should tie a bell around his neck, so we can keep tabs on him.' Zero nearly smiled at the mental image the formed in his mind. Jeb came out from behind the tree that had concealed his presence.

"You can't turn yourself in, you might be killed." Jeb pleaded.

"If that is what the Queen wants to do, then so be it, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life running."

"Jeb, It's OK, He is voluntarily giving himself up, I'm sure the queen will take mercy on him. It was a time of war, and he was only following who was in charge." Jeb just ignored his father's words as he looked at Zero.

"You just told me you where willing to try and be with me, how can you do that if you're in jail, or dead!" Jeb said, visibly upset.

"And what, you want to have a relationship while on the run from the law. I'm sure you remember how much fun that is." Zero snapped back.

"But..." Zero moved to place one of his hands on Jeb's cheek.

"Kitten, it's not your choice. The quicker I do this, the quicker I can put this behind me. Besides, I never do anything without a few aces up my sleeve." Zero said with a smile.

"It's getting kind of late as it is, we will leave for the tower first thing in the morning. It's been a long and trying day. I think we all need our _rest_." Cain said, giving Zero a look. Zero returned it with a look of innocence. Cain nearly laughed at it.

"Yeah, you're right, we can wait tell tomorrow." He said looking back at Jeb, who seemed to calm down at this.

"The camp is not too far from here. We left most of our supplies there, not needing it. I can go and pick up a few things and bring them back. Give you two some more time to talk, without me eavesdropping." Jeb said as he started to walk away.

"Jeb." Wyatt said. Jeb turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Be careful out there." Jeb just smiled at this.

"I always am." He said before leaving. Cain turned and looked at Zero.

"I'm going to go get some firewood." Zero placed a hand on Cain's arm.

"Wyatt, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Adrian." Cain said brushing Zeros hand away.

"I think there is, and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"I thought you said you would give me some time to think about it."

"But I did not say I would not talk about it. Talking is good, it gets your thoughts out in the open. It helps you process them. Keeping things bottled up is never a good thing, I should know." Zero said, smiling up at Cain. Cain just glared at him.

"Wyatt please, talk to me. I'm not asking for an answer, I just want you to talk about what's going on inside that pretty little brain of yours." Zero said. Cain sighed at this.

"Fine." he huffed out as he sat down, leaning against a nearby tree, while Zero did the same, sitting across from Cain. "So where do you want me to begin?"

"I guess at the beginning. How do you feel about me putting you in the suit?"

"Angry when I think about it, so I try not to."

"Denial's not a good thing Wyatt. I don't want to wake up two years from now to find my lover wants to kill me for something I did years ago. Tell me about it." Cain sighed heavily.

"I knew you were hurt by what went on, I just never thought you would take it that far."

"I can understand that. I'm surprised myself how far I took it. Some of it was for show, some of it was just my rage taking over. Wanting to cause you as much pain as I felt. I wasn't even to my horse when the guilt settled in. I almost went back, but I knew if I did, it would mean both our deaths, and that was what I was trying to avoid. Do you wish I had killed you?" Cain just was quiet for a moment.

"No. When I first came out, yes, I did, but if you had, then I would have not been able to help DG. I would not have seen Jeb as the grown up he has become and we wouldn't be here now." Cain said softly.

"And what about Jeb, are you, OK with what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I should feel remorse, guilty, disgusted, but I don't. I guess I'm feeling guilty about not feeling guilty. I mean, he's my son, I should feel sick or something, but, I'm not sure."

"Would you do it again?" Zero questioned.

"Maybe." Cain said, and Zero watched as his eyes want wide at his own response. Cain got up from where he was anger in his steps.

"I don't want to talk anymore!" He said, loudly. Zero was up with a flash and wrapped his arms around Cain, holding Cain to his chest, as his chin rested on his shoulder.

"Shhh, its fine, Love, if you do not want to talk, its fine." Cain turned, so that he was facing Zero but still within his arms.

"Oh God, what's wrong with me? Why do I want to sleep with my own son?" Zero hands went up to either side of Cain's Face.

"Nothing. He is a wonderfully seductive little creature. I would be worried about you if you had no feelings about what happened and... I'm sorry I pushed you into it. I should have stopped him. Why do I still keep fucking things up and getting you hurt in the process?" Zero said sorrow within his voice.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Cain said as he leaned in to give Zero a light kiss on his lips. Soon enough Zero felt Cain's tongue brush up against his lips. Zero broke the kiss, and looked into Cain's lustful eyes.

"Wyatt, it's ok, I don't want you to do anything else you might regret." Zero said.

"I would never regret making love to you." Cain said before capturing Zero's lips again, in a heated kiss. After a moment Zero broke the kiss and panted out.

"What about Jeb?"

"What about him?" Cain said a little startled.

"He's not going to be gone that long." Zero smiled and Cain smiled back at him.

"I don't care, let him watch." Cain said and Zero just chuckled.

"He will not like that, he's kind of jealous of us."

"Well he said he would share, and I think it's about time for my turn."

"Oh most definitely," Zero said before leaning in to capture him in a kiss. Zero's hand slipped inside Cain's open shirt, caressing over his chest. He felt Cain's hands on his stomach, pushing up at his shirt. He then felt Cain push the shirt up, breaking their kiss as he brought the garment over Zero's head, tossing it away. Cain just smiled at Zero as he felt Cain rub up against him, his forming erection rubbing against Zero's hip.

"Mmm, already?" Zero smiled. "I see where he gets it from." He felt Cain bite at his neck, hard, causing Zero to wince.

"Leave him out of this." He said. Zero moaned as Cain started to lick at the bite marks that where forming on his lover, marking him as his own. Soon Zero felt Cain's hand rubbing the semi-hard member within Zero's pants.

"Does someone need some motivation to get it going?" Cain said smirking.

"You're all the motivation I need, keep doing what you're doing, love and I will be ready for you."

"Good because I want you to take me." Zero felt his cock get harder at this, and he could tell that Cain could feel it too, for his smile went almost wicked at that. He felt the button of his jeans pop open as Cain slipped his hand within. Cain moved back up to kiss Zero on the lips. Zero moaned into the kiss as he felt Cain stroke him to full erection.

"And you keep telling him to keep his hands off me, and here you are..." they both heard Jeb say. Cain and Zero both turned to look at Jeb, smiling at them, taking a backpack full of god knows what, off his back, placing it on the ground while placing a few blankets, that where in his arms, on top of it. Then his smile faded.

"Now follow your own advice, _Dad_, and keep your hands off him." Jeb said bitterly.

"No." Cain said in a low, threatening voice. As he spoke he started to stroke Zero, causing Zero to bite back a moan. "You had your fun, now it's my turn, you can sit there and watch or you can leave us alone, but this _is_ going to happen."

"Adrian?" Jeb said, almost pleading. He felt Cain stroke him more. Zero went to grasp at those hands, pulling them from his pants.

"Hold that thought." He said to Cain as he walked over to Jeb, with a predatory walk. Jeb maybe the Kitten, but Zero was making sure he knew who the dominant one was. He leaned the boy up to a nearby tree, arm resting over Jeb's head as he towered over the boy the best he could.

"Jeb, what did I say about learning how to share?" Zero said quietly, so only they could hear.

"But I don't want to. I want you all to myself." Jeb said, lustfully.

"And if you make me choose, Kitten, you're not going to win." A hand went to stroke Jeb's cheek. "I care for you Kitten, but I've loved Wyatt for over twenty-five years despite everything that happened. If you get in the way of that, you're just going to end up getting hurt." Jeb looked away but Zero took his chin, moving it back up to stare into those Hazel eyes of his.

"But you know what I would really enjoy from you?" Those hazels flash curiosity and a smile broke out on his face.

"What?" He purred.

"I want you to watch us. I want to look up and see those hot hazel eyes of your staring at me. And I know Wyatt would enjoy it too for he keeps suggesting it." Zero said with a wicked smile. "Can you do this for me Kitten, or would you like to leave and give me and Wyatt some alone time? Because Wyatt is right, this _is_ going to happen." Zero's voice left no room for an argument.


	13. Chapter 13

"If that is what you really want..." Zero nodded. "One condition?" Zero cocked his head at this.

"What is it?"

"Can I have a kiss before you go screw the old man?" Zero just smiled as he went in to capture the boy's lips in a heated kiss. His hand went to slip into the boy's hair as his tongue slipped into Jeb's mouth. Jeb purred at this, as their tongues began to play with each other, when they pulled away, they where both breathless. Soon though, Jeb leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

"Someone is not too happy with that." Zero turned to look at Cain as he glared at them, but within those eyes he saw the hint of lust.

"He's got to learn to share his toys as well, but don't let him fool you, he's enjoying the show." Zero moved his hand to squeeze Jeb's ass before slipping the hand into Jeb's pocket, stealing the tube within.

"Thanks" Zero said with a wink, slipping it within his own pocket before he walked back over to his now impatient lover.

"What was that a...." was all Cain got out before Zero hungrily captured his mouth. He felt Cain's arms wrap around his neck as he pulled Zero deeper into the kiss. Their tongue's battled within Cain's mouth. When there need for oxygen became too great, Cain broke the kiss, gasping out. Zero could tell that Cain was looking pass him for a moment before he spoke.

"What did you say to him?" Cain asked. Zero turned to see that Jeb was now sitting; leaning up against the same tree where Zero left him, smiling at them seductively.

"What he needed to hear. But like you said, let's leave the boy out of this. It's our time to play." he said as he went to nip at Cain's shoulder, causing him to moan out at this.

"It's about damn time." Cain said as he grabbed Zero's ass, thrusting their needs together. Cain smiled at Zero as he slipped to his knees in front of the man, and slipped Zero's erection from his pants. Zero just moaned slightly as he felt Cain's warm hand on his need.

Cain started to lick the tip of Zero's erection, licking up at the pre-cum off of Zero's cock. Zero just moaned at this as some movement caught his attention and what he saw made his breath hitch in his throat.

Jeb was sitting there, pants now open, stroking his own erection lightly as he watched, heated eyes staring at Zero. When Zero felt Cain take him into his mouth, as he watched Jeb stroke himself, Zero moaned out loudly.

'Gods they are both so beautiful and they are both mine!' Zero thought possessively as he felt Cain worked on his strained member, drawing moans from Zero.

Cain soon let Zero's erection fall from his mouth as he moved back up to kiss him, leaning him up against a nearby tree. Zero broke the kiss.

"Hold that thought, I have an idea." Zero said with a smile. He gave Cain a chase kiss on the lips before moving away from him. He walked over to where Jeb was sitting.

"Why did you two stop?" he heard Jeb whine at him when he got closer as he still stroked himself lightly. Zero moved to where Jeb dropped the stuff from the camp and picked up a blanket. He smiled at Jeb.

"Patience, Kitten. You'll get your show." Zero said as he moved to lay the blanket down on the ground. He sat down on the blanket before turning to look at Cain, doing the "come here" motion with his hand. Cain walked over to the blanket, and smiled down at Zero.

"And what are you up to?"

"Just wanted to make you more comfortable, love." Cain moved to sit down next to Zero.

"Mmmm, well I guess we should get started. I think Jeb's getting a little antsy." as Cain moved to pull off Zero's pants.

"Just forget he is there love. Take all the time you want."

"What if I don't want too?"

"Then do what you want." Zero said, lovingly.

"What if I want to ride you, slowly up and down, as you thrust into this warm body of mine?" Cain said with a wicked smile.

"Dear God Wyatt, are you trying to kill me!" Zero's voice now low and husky.

"Maybe." Cain said as he moved to pull the tube of lubrication from Zero's discarded jeans. He handed it to Zero before removing his own pants and straddling Zero's lap, looking at him heatedly.

"Looks like someone missed me." Zero smiled up at Cain.

"Shut up and get going already."

"What if _I_ don't want to?" He saw Cain reach for the tube but Zero kept it out of his reach.

"What if I want to watch you wiggle and squirm up against me more?" Cain knew what he wanted as he smiled down at Zero.

"Adrian, please." He said, voice dripping with lust. "I need you so badly, I want you inside of me." he begged.

Zero just smiled at Cain as he popped the tube open, and spread some of the cool, slick stuff on his fingers. Cain just looked down at him hungrily as he did this. Zero slipped his hand around Cain as he moved his slick fingers to enter Cain's body. When the first finger entered Cain, Cain let out a nice, long, loud moan.

"Are you trying to drive me mad, Wyatt?" Zero said with a lustful smile as he thrust his finger deeper within Cain. Cain just smiled down at him.

"Is it working?" Cain panted out, as Zero thrusts a second finger in, getting another moan from the man.

"Maybe." Zero said as he continued to prepare Cain.

"Please Adrian." was all Zero needed to hear before he slipped his fingers from his body.

Zero went to put more of the slick lubricate on his hand as he let his eyes slip pass Cain's body, into to Jeb's heated Hazel eyes. He wanted to make sure the boy did not think he forgot about him. He started to stroke himself, covering himself with the cool gel, as he watched Jeb smile at him as he stroked himself.

When Zero was done, he felt Cain moved so that Zero's erection, was right at his entrance before he impaled himself on Zero's cock. Zero threw his head back as he yelled out in pleasure. Zero's hands went to Cain's hips, slowing Cain's movements, as Cain whimpered at this.

"Slow down, love, I want this to last as long as it can." Zero said, eyes looking up lustfully at Cain, Cain just pouted at him, as he allowed himself to be guided by Zero's arms. It was soft and slow, and Cain wanted so much more, but he also knew how much Zero needed this. He did not want to fuck him, or even just have sex, Zero wanted to make love to him, and that is what he was doing.

Cain looked down at those steely eyes, blue now with lust and love he shown for him, causing Cain to moan out. Despite himself, wanting to move faster, he had to admit, this felt pretty damn good. To slowly move up and down your lover as they slowly brushed against that sweet spot within, as he took such sweet care of you. It was one of the most erotic things Cain felt in a while, and he sure had been a witness to a lot of them lately.

Soon enough, but maybe not soon enough for Cain, Zero's resolve started to break down as he lost himself with in that sweet heat.

Zero's hands allowed Cain to move faster on him and Cain complied by picking up his pace, they both moaned out at this. Cain's hand went to his own strained erection and started to stroke up every time he moved down to impale himself again on Zero. Zero's hands went to kneed at the flesh of Cain's hips as he cried out again.

"Oh God! Wyatt, I've missed this so much." Cain smiled down at Zero now. He leaned in so that he could whisper in Zero's ear.

"Let go Adrian, let it all go." Cain said before leaning back, a sexy little smile on his lips. At that He felt Zero's hands loosen around his hips, still guiding but no longer controlling. Cain just moaned as he began to pick up the pace, as Zero thrust up into that heat, causing Cain to whimper. It was not long after that Zero felt Cain tighten around him as he let out a shout, coming over Zero's chest. A few short thrusts later and Zero came within that tight heat, calling out "Wyatt!"

Cain soon collapsed on Zero's chest, trying his best to catch his breath. Zero wrapped his arms around the man, just so thankful to have him in his arms again.

"I love you, Adrian, I think I've always have." Cain whispered out lazily. This made Zero's already fast beating heart, beat faster. He pulled Cain into a tighter embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

He just held him there for a while, breathing in his sent. Soon though, Cain slipped from his chest, as he settled in to curl up against Zero's side. Zero perked his head up, looking to see Jeb though the fading light that was dusk. He saw the boy was still watching them, content within his eyes while there was a mess on his clothes. Zero just smiled at him before waving him over.

Jeb smiled, got up to his feet and walked over to the two. Zero held out an arm for Jeb to cuddle on his other side. Jeb just shook his head, moving to the other side of Cain before lying down. This really puzzled Zero, as he watched Jeb cuddle up to Cain. Cain looked equally confused. Soon Jeb began to whisper into Cain's ear. After a moment, Cain just smiled and nodded to Jeb.

'OK, what is going on here?' Zero thought as he watched the Cain men smile at each other.

"We need to go get ourselves cleaned up." He heard Cain say.

"Yes, we are going to go take another bath, down by the lake." Jeb said as he and Wyatt got to their feet.

"Good because I need to get myself clean up as well." Zero said getting to his feet as well.

"Nah, there is a towel in the backpack as well as a canteen that has some water in it. You can get yourself clean up while me and Wyatt go do so by the lake." Zero knew he wanted to join them, but he could tell that Jeb was pleading for him to stay, as he started to drag Cain off again.

"I'll get myself cleaned up and get some food going I guess." Zero said

"There is some can goods and stuff in the pack, make yourself at home." Jeb said before he and Cain disappeared again.

'I wonder what that boy is up to.' Zero thought as he pulled open the pack, finding what he need to get himself cleaned up. Once that was done Zero pulled out the food, which wasn't much.

'I thought the resistance would have a stock ply of wonderful foods' Zero thought sarcastically.

'Yes, whatever was left after the Sorceress destroyed their farmland and took most of their crops for her army.'

Zero just sighed as he took some of the dried meat, and fruit from the pack, laying it over to the side. He soon found some can vegetables and some light cooking utensils.

Zero sighed slightly, wanting to check up on his boys, but knew they wanted their privacy, so Zero started to pick up some fire wood from around the area to make a fire. The least he could do was have camp ready for them when they returned.

Zero noticed that there were only two blankets within the bunch, but they were nice sized, making Zero think, that Jeb was not planning for them to be sleeping anywhere but together tonight. But hey, so was he.

He made the 'bed' for the three of them, close to the fire to keep warm as he went about warming up what little food Jeb was able to salvage.

After a while, when they did not show up, Zero started to worry slightly. The night had settled around them and he thought that they might have lost their way.

'Or maybe something else could have happen to them.'

Zero was thinking about his likelihood of him finding the lake, in the dark, without getting too lost when he heard some rustling within the woods.

"Jeb? Wyatt?" he called out. Silence. This unnerved Zero a little and made him worry more. He stood up from where he was, and started to edge himself closer to the pack. Maybe Jeb packed a knife or maybe a gun within that he had not found. He was not even two steps when he saw the blur. It was on him in a flash, knocking him off his feet, landing him on his back, as a pain shot up his ass, that took most of the force, up his spine.

Zero hissed out, knowing there was someone on him, pinning his hips down to the floor with their body. It wasn't tell he heard the giggle of Jeb Cain did he even try to focus on the boy, holding him down.

"Jeb! What the fuck are you doing? You scared the shit out of me." Jeb just smiled down at him as Zero noticed an equally happy Cain behind Jeb's shoulders.

"See you need to be on guard more." Jeb said as he went to give Zero a peck on the lips. "You never know, there might be a resistance fighter walking through these woods, set on revenge." Zero just smiled and pointed at Jeb. Jeb rolled his eyes. "Another one!" Zero just smiled wider as he pointed to the smiling Cain behind them. "You know what I mean, you snarky bastard." Jeb said as he got off Zero.

"Hey, my parents were married." Zero said, getting up, rubbing his now sore ass.

"Yes, baby Adrian." Wyatt piped up as he sat around the campfire.

"Hey, I was not the baby!" Zero said as he pointed to the food that was warm by the fire, as he sat beside Cain. Jeb moved across the fire, watching the two of them.

"Lilly never counted, you where the baby boy, so you where the baby in your parents eyes." Cain felt Zero's shoulder push into Cain's with a playful push. "Speaking of which, how is the family?"

Zero's smile faded at this as he took a more serious tone.

"Most of them are alive and well, despite everything, though Father passed away about four years ago."

"About damn time. How?" He could tell that Jeb was shocked at his father's words, but he kept quiet as they spoke.

"He thought he did not have to obey the law since his _baby boy_ had such a high influence on the Sorceress. I'm sure that he was not a happy camper when he found out that baby boy was the one who put the order in for his execution." Jeb could not keep his mouth shut after that.

"Why would you want to kill your own father?" Zero turned to look at Cain,

"You didn't tell him?"

"I told him the how, not the why."

"I really should smack you for that too, that was cruel you know?"

"I know, but we needed the information, and I was not thinking very clearly at that moment."

Zero glanced at Jeb before looking back at Cain, "That seems to be contagious, but I guess I can understand that."

"What the fuck are you two talking about? Does this have to do with the fact that Zero can't stand anyone messing with his fingers?" Jeb said. When he saw Zero stiffen a little he could tell he got it right. "What happened?"

"When I was young, my father got hurt on the job, so my mother had to take over it for him. So father was left to raise me and Lilly, while the older ones helped mom out. He was not the best with his parenting skills." He said trailing off.

"What did he do?" Jeb said. Cain could see that Zero was having trouble talking at that moment.

"Whenever Adrian would act up or pretty much was just being a little kid, his father would get upset. He would take Adrian's hands, put them in an open doorway and.." Cain made a motion of closing the door. Jeb's eyes got wide at that.

"Dear God, that's terrible." Jeb said and then his eyes got impossibly wide, "And that is what you made me use against him." Jeb could feel the bile rise in his throat at that as he saw Zero's emotionless face staring into the fire.

"But Adrian was a protector even back then, at an early age. He knew that Lilly could not take them as well, so whenever his father would question them about something, Adrian always stood up and claimed that was his fault, taking the punishment for his sister whenever he could. He was always trying to do what was right, even if it was not in his best interest." Cain spoke, wrapping his arm over Zero's shoulder.

"How could anyone do that to a child?" Jeb said out loud.

"It was a rage within, at the loss of his livelihood, that he had a hard time controlling. Something he passed on to his son." Zero said softly, still gazing within the fire. "God I'm just like him, aren't I?"

"No you're not." Cain said quickly.

"I never truly understood my father until I became him." Zero said softly.

"Hey!" Cain said which got Zero to look up from the fire, and look at Cain. "You are nothing like your father!"

"How am I different?"

"You felt guilty over what you did. Your father never was remorseful over the things he did. That is the difference between being a human being and a monster."

"But I am a monster." Zero said quietly.

"Adrian Orion Zero! Don't make me punch some sense into you. You have never been a monster. You let your anger get the best of you, yes, but you never let it consume you until there was nothing else left. Your father was a twisted, bitter old man who should have never done that to you." Cain finished. After a moment of silence, a loud growl came from the other side of the fire. Both Cain and Zero looked over at Jeb, who was currently wearing a sheepish, little smile.

"What? I'm hungry!" He said before picking up a piece of dried fruit. Zero just started to chuckle at this, low and deep. Then the chuckle started to grow into a full loud, laugh. Cain just smiled up at Zero.

"I think Jeb's right." Cain said. "We all need to get something in us." he finished as he went to pick a few items to eat out of what Zero had prepared for them. They all started to eat the small meal that was prepared for them. They eat in silence for a moment before Zero piped up.

"So what did you two talk about while taking your bath, or is it all Hush hush?"

"And what makes you think we talked about anything?" Jeb said, teasingly.

"Because you both seemed, I don't know, more relaxed when you came back." Jeb looked over at Cain with a smile, and Cain just smiled back.

"There may have been some conversation that took place, yes." Cain said.

"And may I ask what it was about?" Zero said

"You." Cain answered.

"Oh really? And what did you two talk about concerning me?" Zero said. Jeb spoke this time.

"After watching you two, I realized that I had no right to get in between you two. After that, we talked about our love for you, we talked about sharing and we came to the concussion that we may not be sure about us." Jeb pointed to Cain and himself. "But we are sure about _us_." he said pointing to all three of them. "Neither one of us want to give you up, but we are willing to share you."

Zero turned to look at Cain, and Cain nodded at him.

"Your both really OK with this?" Zero questioned.

"Yes." Cain said. "After we get things settled with the queen, we both would like to find some quiet place, off somewhere and start a life with you, just the three of us. A farm maybe. Was also thinking of taking up the family trade, if there was a need for it." Zero just smiled at him. Soon they both heard Jeb yawn loudly.

"I guess it is getting late." Zero said, looking at the sleepy Jeb.

"Yes it is, and it's been a very busy day, saving the world and all." Cain said.

"My hero!" Zero said before he moved to wrap his arms around Cain playfully. Jeb just laughed at them.

"And why am I choosing to spend the rest of my life with you two?" Cain said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cause you love us." Zero purred back. Cain chuckled.

"I do at that. Time for bed guys." Cain said. They started to clean up dinner and get ready for bed. They all three snuggled onto the blanket they shared. Zero was in the middle on his side with Cain behind him, arm wrapped around Zero's middle. Jeb was curled up in Zero's chest as Zero wrapped his arms around Jeb, pulling him deeper into his chest. Zero just laid there in the warmth, letting his nose pick up the scents of both the men surrounding him. He listened as Jeb fell asleep within his arms. Soon after that, Cain joined him. Zero just smiled, content, for the first time in the longest time as he let himself drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Zero woke up feeling like he was waking up from a nice dream, the kind you never want to wake up from because reality was never as good as the dream, except for in this case. Zero felt a hand brush lightly over his chest as a pair of lips started to lick and nip at his neck. A moan escaped his lips, not sure if he was still in the dream world or if he was really awake. When he felt another pair of lips nibble on his ear he gasped out thinking surely he must still be dreaming.

Zero's eyes fluttered open and he still felt the lips nipping at his body as a second hand, larger than the first, went to rub up and down his sides just how he liked it. He looked to see Jeb nipping at his shoulder now.

"Jeb?" He said, confused, his mind still half asleep.

"Mmhmm?" Jeb mumbled still attacking his neck. The vibration sent a chill all the way down his body and it started to wake up at least one part of his body.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He heard Cain whisper into his ear causing another chill to run down his body. He turn, the best he could, since he was sandwiched between the two men, currently assaulting his senses, to see Cain.

"Wyatt?" Zero said.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Cain was kissing at Zero's chin. He felt Jeb nibble at the back of his neck causing another moan to escape.

"What brought this on?" Zero panted out.

"You looked so sexy when you were asleep, we both wanted to have you." Cain said.

"So we thought we might try sharing you today." Jeb finished.

"Mmmm, and what a way to wake up, too. A man could get used to this." Zero said before he captured Cain's lips in a kiss. They kissed for a moment before Cain broke the kiss.

"Turn around, Sweetheart." He said with a smile. Zero did what was asked of him and was staring into the mischievous eyes of Jeb. Jeb's lips where on his neck again, nipping. Zero moaned out again as he felt Jeb slide down his shoulders to his chest as he felt Cain kneed at the flesh of his ass. Oh it felt so intoxicating to have the two all over him. When Jeb made it down, kissing little circles on his stomach, he felt a slick hand start to play with his ass. Zero gasped out at the feeling.

"You two don't play around, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you." Cain whispered in his ear. Zero felt the fingers brush against his entrance as Jeb went to kiss at his hips. He could tell Cain was waiting for the perfect timing and the anticipation was driving Zero mad. But soon, Jeb took his erection into his hands before he took the tip of his erection into that talented mouth of his, at the same time, Cain thrusts his finger into Zero. Zero just cried out loudly at the sensations.

'Oh these two are going to be the death of me if they keep this up.' Zero thought as he felt Cain push another finger in, preparing him. He felt Cain nip at his back before he moved up to whisper hotly into Zero's ear.

"I'm going to take you Adrian, hard and fast, like I like it." Zero moaned out at Cain's words, dripping with all kinds of lust. "How do you want Jeb?" Cain purred. "You can either come in that sweet mouth, i_or/i_," Cain nipped at his neck again as Jeb pleasured him, and Zero cried out, "in that wonderful body of his. Your choice, but I'm sure he would enjoy it more if you take him."

Zero just nodded, not sure if he could speak at the moment.

"Yes? To what, do you want to come in that wonderfully hot body of his?" Zero moan out again, nodding. At this he felt the fingers leave his willing body and he nearly whimpered at the loss.

"Then prepare him." Cain said placing the little tube in Zero's hand. Cain went back to nibbling on Zero's neck as Zero looked down at Jeb who was still sucking on his cock.

'Kitten looks so happy doing that it almost makes me not want to stop him.'

'But he's going to enjoy what you're going to do with him more.' He thought as he pulled Jeb off his erection and pulled him into a quick, heated kiss.

"Turn around, Jeb." Zero said, lustfully. A sexy little smile broke out on Jeb's face as he did what he was told. Zero placed some of the lubricant on his finger before quickly thrusting into Jeb. Jeb cried out at this.

"Mmm, so what does Kitten want?" He said as he prepared Jeb.

"Oh God, I want you to take me, hard and fast." Jeb cried out.

"Mmm, I see where he gets it from." Zero purred as he felt Cain bite his shoulder blade.

"Stop playing around, Adrian." Cain said.

"Someone is impatient." Zero said.

"He's not the only one. Hurry up and take me already!" Jeb said.

"You're an impatient bunch." He said as he pulled his fingers from Jeb putting the slick lubricant on his hot erection. He positioned himself at Jeb's entrance and then thrust quickly into that young body as deep as he could go. He heard Jeb cry out at this throwing his head back, letting it rest against Zero's shoulder. He soon felt Cain position himself and then thrust into his body in one hard, long stroke causing both him and Jeb to cry out.

It felt so wonderful, to fill while being filled, taking while being taken. It took them a moment to find themselves a rhythm. As Cain thrusts into Zero it would push him harder and deeper into Jeb causing them all to cry out.

It was almost too much for Zero, the smells, the sounds. It was completely intoxicating. He never wanted to let the two of them go ever again. Not after this. It was not long before Zero let out a shout of pleasure coming within Jeb, as he tightened around Cain's cock. It wasn't long before both Jeb and Cain cried out, Cain releasing within Zero's body while Jeb tighten around his cock. If Zero could have come again he would have as he cried out.

They just laid there trying to catch their breaths as Zero leaned onto Cain and Jeb leaned onto Zero.

Soon Cain got up from the mess of bodies on the blanket. Zero shifted so that he was on his back and Jeb snuggled up to Zero's side, wrapping his arms around him, sleepy. Zero watched Cain as he started to pull his pants back on. When he picked up his nearly ruined shirt he just sighed, pulling it over his shoulders. He turned to look over at Zero and Jeb and just smiled.

"Sorry to break up the cuddle-fest but we are going to have to head out sometime today." Cain said.

"Don't want too." Zero said as he snuggled into Jeb more. Cain just chuckled lightly at this.

"Adrian..."

"I know, I know. You're such a mood killer." He said, sticking his tongue out at Cain and moved to sit up, but found he couldn't as Jeb's arms latched on to Zero's body, pinning the man to the ground.

"Jeb?" Zero said.

"Do we have to go back? Why can't we just stay here, away from the world?" Jeb pleaded.

"Because, the world will eventually find us, Jeb," Zero said as he tried to get up again, but Jeb was not letting go.

"Jeb, you're eventually going to have to let go." Zero said.

"No, I don't." Jeb said slight humor in his voice.

"Jeb! Let him go!" Cain barked out. "You're being childish." Jeb just flipped Cain off.

"Oh yeah, real mature there," Cain said as he rolled his eyes. He held a hand out to Zero helping to pull the man from Jeb's grasp. When Zero was standing, Jeb just looked at the two men angrily arms crossed over his chest as he glared at them.

"That really looks threatening, Jeb, with you being naked and all." Zero teased Jeb as he pulled on his pants. He found his shirt, noticing the rip, and just looked back at Jeb.

"What's with you and ripping what few clothes we have?"

"Well maybe it's a hint; maybe I don't want you to put them back on." Jeb smiled up at Zero.

"Jeb... the quicker we get this done…"

"Yeah, yeah, the quicker it will be over, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Jeb got up with a growl and went to the pack, pulling at two shirts, throwing one at each of the men.

"I'm not too sure about the size but they should fit." Jeb said as he started to get dressed.

Cain looked at the shirt he caught, a gray button up, slightly lighter then the color of his jacket. He looked at the garment before pulling off his white shirt, pulling on the new one. It fit about right, so Cain buttoned it up, before pulling on his vest and coat.

Zero looked at the one he got, a blue button up, not his first choice in clothing but it was better than his tank top, with the rip up the middle. He sighed as he put on the shirt, buttoning it up.

'Hey, at least this covers up your love bites better than the other one.'

'Like I care if anyone sees them.'

'But they might. They might not want to tell the world that they are fucking the enemy.'

'Would they really be ashamed of me?'

'Why else would they want to hide you off in the middle of nowhere?' Zero tried to shake that thought off.

"Adrian? Are you Ok?" He looked up to see Cain, looking at him, concern within those blue eyes.

"It's nothing." Zero said softly.

"You sure?" Cain asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zero said, smiling up at Cain before moving back to the little bit of food they had left, taking a few items before handing them to Cain. "You both need to eat a little before we go. The tower is not that far, but who knows the next time we might get a chance to eat."

"Ok... but if something were wrong, you would talk to me about it, right?" Cain said staring at him.

"Maybe," was all he could say. He knew he could not lie to the man in front of him.

"Adrian..." Cain pushed.

"Drop it, Wyatt. We can talk about it later. Like you said, we need to get going and this is not the time for it." Zero said. Cain and Jeb could tell that something was bothering Zero, but decided to question him later, for he was right, this was not the time.

---

The trip to the Tower was made in almost silence. Jeb was still pissy over the decision, Zero was lost in thought and Cain was just watching both of them, worry etched on his face.

It wasn't until Zero saw the black tower that he even hesitated in his step, but only for a second. He could tell Cain noticed, but he decided to remain quiet about it. Zero was grateful for that.

They walked up to the tower, and they could tell there had been some battle, a small one that had come to a quick end, but a battle none the less. Most of the evidence had been cleared away, but there was still the smell of blood in the air. There were a few men around, most likely resistance, though Zero picked out a Longcoat or two within the bunch, who shed off their identity and most likely joined back with the side of the queen. They all stared at them as they walked by, for it was not every day that they saw one of the savior's of the O.Z. walking with a resistance leader and a notorious general of the Longcoat's army. But Zero could tell that most eyes that looked at him, had anger within them. And then it happened so quickly.

Zero heard the man scream "murderer" and he saw the flash of silver, a blade, coming towards him. Zero just stood there, thinking the man most likely deserved his revenge on him. It wasn't tell he heard Jeb scream "No" That he reacted, moving to the side as Cain grabbed the guys arm, which caused the blade to nick Zero's upper arm, instead of it intended place, in the middle of Zero's chest.

Zero just stared at the man, now raging in Cain's arms, having been disarmed and denied his rage. It was eerily familiar. Jeb was at his side trying to see how bad Zero was hurt.

"Leave it, I've had worse," Zero said, not caring that the blue shirt was now turning a dark shade of purple as it mixed with his own blood. Zero looked at the man, sorrow in his face, for the pain he knew he caused him.

"Why did you stop me?! That man killed my wife!" The man raged in Cain's arms. Yes, Zero knew this, He remembered all the people he was forced to kill, and their families. He let their faces haunt him in his dreams.

"And that is why he is coming to turn himself in. And get a fair trial, not an execution." Cain said to him as Zero looked into those raging eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and my part in it. It was a time of war, but still, there is no excuse that can justify what I did. I truly am sorry." Zero said softly. The man just raged on, spitting in the dirt in front of Zero.

"Jeb, get him out of here." Cain said. Jeb pushed Zero towards the door. They made their way there, just to be blocked by two guys. Jeb just glared at them.

"Your presence has been relayed to the queen,_ isir/i_. She will decide what will be done with i_him_./i"

"Let us in so that we can stop this commotion." Jeb said, angrily at being told what to do by his own men, but these two where never happy to be following the orders of a seventeen–year-old boy. Jeb felt like he was going to have to push his way inside when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Let them through." The voice said. Jeb turned to look at the man, with blond hair and smiled. Zero looked at the guy. He recognized him from the camp, talking to Jeb, through the flaps of the tent. The man was in his early 30's, if Zero had to guess, dirty blond, slightly lighter than his own, and blue eyes, that where eerily familiar. The man held himself with confidence, making Zero think that he was Jeb's second, but the way he looked at Zero, as Jeb's hand rested on his back, made Zero a little nervous.

"Jacob! Thank God you're here," Jeb said, to his second as the two men parted letting all three of them in. They walked in, and Jeb seeing a bench, made Zero sit at it while Jeb went to look at his wound.

"Jeb, I'm fine." Zero said, looking up at Jacob, who was glaring at him.

"Unlike you, Adrian, I don't want to see you bleed to death waiting for the Queen." Jeb said as he tore the shirt where the cut was, pulling off the sleeve. Zero turned his attention back to Jeb.

"See there you go, ripping my clothes again." Zero said as Jeb took the fabric he just ripped off, making a temporary bandage on his wound, tying it tightly, to help stop the bleeding.

"You must be OK if you're being your snarky old self." Jeb said, turning to look up a Jacob, who was watching Zero.

"He's come to turn himself in, Jacob, he's not a threat." Jeb explained.

"You were trying to kill him just two days ago and here you are, protecting him from getting killed. Is this the reason you left so suddenly, to go...?" Jacob's eyes widen as Jeb looked back at Zero.

"I don't believe this! You too? He is the one?" Jacob said angrily. Jeb just nodded. Zero was confused at their interaction.

"I should have just left him out there to be killed." Zero heard Jacob say softly.

'Was that jealousy I heard?' Zero thought as he saw Jeb get up, getting into the man's face.

"Don't even joke about that!" Jeb was angry now.

"Who said I was joking?" There was a familiar fire within Jacob's eyes; a fire of a man trying to protect what he thought was his, a fire that was rising within Zero as well.

Zero was shocked when he saw Jeb shove the man up against the wall, hard, anger within his movements.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again," Jeb seethed out. Jacob just smiled down at him.

"Not even a hello kiss before you start with the rough stuff?" That was more than Zero could stand watching of that pompous jerk.

"Jeb, i_Kitten/i_, why don't you go outside and make sure your father is OK?" Zero said. He saw Jeb nod at this.

"You keep your hands off him while I'm gone." Jeb said angrily to Jacob.

"Isn't that your problem?" Jacob snapped back. Zero saw Jeb draw back his fist.

"Jeb!" Jeb stopped at Zero's words, turning and walked out of the entrance hall to go check on his father.

"Let me guess, you're the one who taught i_my/i_ Kitten how to be so playful." Zero said, smiling up at the man.

"And you're the bastard who left i_my/i_ Jeb in that iron suit."

"Yes, he's so yours, that is why he left you to come release me from that iron suit. And that is why he spent the past day i_with/i_ me, because he's so yours."

"A momentarily lapse in judgment, he will soon remember who and what you are."

"And what is that?" Zero said smugly.

"A monster." Zero's smile faded at that.

'He is right you know. You are a monster.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes you are, and they are both going to leave you when they figure it out.'

Jeb returned soon after that, with Cain in tow.

"Adrian, is your arm OK?" Cain said to him.

"Yeah... it's fine." Zero said quietly. Cain just looked at him.

"Are i_you/i_ OK?"

"Yeah..."

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Jeb said to Jacob.

"I only spoke the truth." Jacob said anger in his voice, glaring at Zero for a second. "If you excuse me, there are things I need to attend too." Jacob said before heading back out. Jeb sat down beside Zero.

"What did he say?"

"The truth... like he said." Zero said

"Which was? Since it obviously upset you." Cain said.

"Nothing." Zero said, looking up to see that they now had company. Cain and Jeb turned to see the Viewer and Zipperhead.

"Hey Raw, Zipperhead." Cain said, nodding at them both.

"What's going on here?" Glitch said. "We heard that you came back with Zero and that someone tried to kill him?"

"That is about right." Cain said.

"OK explain the coming back with Zero and i_you/i_ two trying to protect him." Glitch asked.

"Because the man deserves a trial, or at least to explain his actions, especially when he came here to give himself up," Cain said.

"Oh, Cain and that Boy Scout Syndrome. So this is what you two ran off to go get." Glitch said, shaking his head. "The queen wishes to speak with you Cain, and so does DG, she was pretty mad after you left without saying a word."

Cain looked at Zero and then back up at Glitch.

"Just you I think they are having a discussion on what to do with him." Glitch said, pointing to Zero. "And since you and your family where hurt the worst by him..."

"Fine, take me to her." Cain said leaving with Glitch, leaving Zero and Jeb on the bench. Raw walked up to them slowly.

"Got hurt, like to help." Jeb looked up at the healer, then nodded, getting up from Zero's side. Raw sat down beside Zero. Raw placed his hands on the upper arm and Zero bit his lip from the sharp pain. He soon felt a warmth come from the man and he hissed as the wound started to pulse with an almost blinding heat. And then nothing. Raw unwrapped the bandage, wiping away as much blood as he could with it.

"Good man, Bad choices. Much regret and pain." Zero head whipped around, staring at the viewer.

"I thought you could not read my mind." Zero said. Jeb turned at his words.

"Not read mind, read heart, feelings, not memories."

"Then what am I feeling then?"

"Not worthy to be loved." Raw said. Jeb was at Zero's side within a flash.

"Is that right? Do you not feel worthy to be loved?" Jeb said. Zero turned to look at Raw, who just smiled at him, knowingly, before getting up to give the two men some privacy.

"I just keep thinking how can you two love me, after everything I've done to the both of you." Zero said sadly.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Adrian, but even if I could, I wouldn't change it."

"And why would you choose to love a monster like myself?"

"You're not a monster, Adrian."

"Yes I am. The things I've done, not only to you and your family but to the rest of the O.Z."

"Look at me, no you're not, I should be the one to know, since your right, I was involved in some of the worst of it. But I can see the man behind all that, the man with a good, decent heart. He may have lost his way, but he's still a good man. This was war, Adrian, we choose sides, and i_both/i_ did things we are not proud of but it was necessary to survive. But that is behind us, and you need to forgive yourself for what you had to do, because we have." Jeb said, placing a hand on Zero's cheek.

"I don't deserve you two."

"Well, I'm sorry. You don't have any say on who we think we deserve and we both want to be with you, so you better get over yourself and just deal with it." Jeb said in a joking manor. This caused Zero to let out a light laugh.

"There is that smile, much better than that sad look of yours." Jeb said placing his forehead on Zero's, hazel eyes looking into the steely blue.

"You know, one day, you're going to wake up and realize that you made a mistake by choosing me." Zero said softly.

"Never." Jeb said, leaning in to give Zero a light, tender little kiss. "I love you." Jeb said softly, lips brushing up against Zero's.

"I know you do." Zero replied back. Jeb smiled before claiming Zero's lips again.

"OK, I need... WHOOO!" They heard Glitch say as he entered to room. They both turned to look at him and he was blushing, brightly. "Well that explains a bit." Glitch said. Jeb just let out a light laugh at that and Zero just smiled.

"The queen would like to talk to you Jeb, if you're not too busy that is." Glitch said. Jeb turned to look at Zero.

"I don't want to leave him alone, what if someone else...."

"Go, I stay, watch." They heard Raw said as he approached the men.

"You could have warned me Fluffy." Glitch said, looking at Raw.

"Did, you did not see. Not paying attention." Raw said with a smile.

"Fine, you stay with the... with Zero, and I'll take Jeb to see the queen." Glitch said as he escorted Jeb away, leaving Zero alone on the bench, the viewer watching him. They sat in silence for a bit, before Zero heard something, a voice that he always hated to hear.

'Everyone in that room wants you dead, you know that? And you deserve it.'

'That's not true; Jeb and Wyatt don't want to see me die.'

'Well, it's only a matter of time before they do.'

'No, they love me.'

'Do they really?'

'Yes! They Do!' At this, Zero noticed that Raw was almost startled.

'I'm sure fluffy thinks you're all kinds of nuts now.'

'Well here I am, talking to myself; I question my own sanity at the moment.'

'We finally agree on something.' Zero let out a little laugh at this, which got another strange look from the viewer.

'The voice in my head finally agrees with me and it's about how fucking nuts I am. That is just all kinds of wonderful.'

'Well you're the one talking back.' Zero just sat in silence.

'Ignoring me is not going to solve your problems. It never works and you know that.'

After a while, Zero saw Cain enter back into the room.

"They're ready for you, Adrian." Cain said. Zero let out a light sigh before he got to his feet. He walked beside Cain to where the Royal family awaited him. The closer they got the more nervous Zero became.

"Are you OK?" Zero heard Cain say stopping to look at Zero. Zero turned to look at Cain.

"I'm just nervous. Feels like I'm walking to my execution." Cain smiled as his hand went to touch Zero's cheek.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Zero smiled at the gesture as his hand went to cover Cain's.

"I wish I had your confidence." Zero said as his smile saddened.

"Trust me." Cain said as his hand went to interlace their fingers together, as they walked the rest of the way, holding hands. They got to the door, Cain let go, so that he could open the door and motioned for Zero to enter the room. Zero took one step within and then felt he was in front of a firing squad as five pairs of eyes locked on him.

He saw Jeb was still in there, and their eyes locked for a second and he could see Jeb smile at this, as Zero went to survey the rest. There was the girl, DG, still dressed in her other world clothes, and standing beside her was Azkadellia, dressed more conservatively than he ever seen her.

'That was the witch, not her.'

She looked, tired, like she had not slept since the eclipse.

'With what she went though, I would not blame her if she never slept again.'

Beside her was the Prince Consort, eyeing him. And last was the Queen, standing tall and proud, despite her obviously weakened state. Their eyes locked for a second before Zero went to kneel in front of her.

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Zero." He heard the Queen say, amusement in her voice.

"Yes, your majesty." Zero said as he got up, eyes still downcast.

"You can look up, also." Zero did what he was asked, looking up into those Lavender eyes.

"I've talked with the princesses as well as your friends. A man who brings out such loyalty in people must be worth something." The queen said with a smile. Zero was shocked at what she said.

"I plan to ask you a few questions, Mr. Zero."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So what made you join the Longcoats?" The queen spoke.

"I was approached by some men, but I refused at first. One night while at a bar, getting drunk, I was approached by a pretty woman. She told me she heard a lot of great things about me and wanted me for her army. That is when I realized it was Azkadellia. She said she could sense a hunger in me, a rage that had no place to express itself. I told her I did not want this rage within, that I wanted it to stop. She just laughed at me. She told me she could not help me with that, but she could help focus it on a goal. To give me an outlet to express the rage. I was going to refuse her, but she had that presence about her, that look, I knew refusing her would have been the worst choice I could ever have made. So I agreed and I don't think I refused her anything in my life. I did what she told me, I was a good lap dog."

"Did you ever question the orders you received?" Zero turned to look at Azkadellia.

"Many times, your majesty, but it was not my place to question the Sorceress's decisions."

"Did you ever do anything to hinder the Sorceress's progress?" Zero was still looking at Azkadellia. She just nodded her head. Zero was confused by her action.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And what was it?"

"I sometimes didn't do exactly what I knew she wanted. I would twist her word to what I felt was right."

"What do you mean by this?"

"If she told me to get rid of or take care of someone, I knew she meant for me to kill them. I never did though, but I would get rid or take care of it. The Sorceress soon learned to be careful how she spoke to me."

"Anything else?

Yes. ma'am. I... didn't tell her about a few people I knew were involved in the resistance, like Wya...Mr. Cain over there. But she found out about him anyway."

"Mr. Zero, What I'm trying to get out of you is that, my daughter informed me that the witch had suspected that you had 'questionable loyalties'. It was only her assurance that you where loyal that kept the witch at bay." The Queen said. Zero was a taken aback by this.

'Az had tried to protect him from the witch. Why?' he thought.

"Is this true?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, it was true, I had been passing information to the resistance for the past two years, about the time I found out the witches true intentions for the O.Z.. She wanted to destroy the world, and I could not allow that, no matter how angry I was at it."

"Are you still angry at it, Adrian?" This time it was Azkadellia who spoke up. Zero's eyes flashed to Cain's for a second before looking back at the Princess.

"No, princess. I've come to terms with my rage."

"Well I guess it's settled then." The queen spoke again, getting the attention of the room. "Adrian Zero, I see that you are no threat to anyone in this family. You acted accordingly in a time of war, doing the jobs that were ordered for you to complete. I see that when you realized the truth of your leader, you took steps to right the wrongs that you may have done. So you are free to go. No formal charges will be placed against you. "

"Thank you, your majesty." He said, smiling now, relief on his face.

"There are rooms, you know where, Mr. Zero, If you like to freshen up, or rest after the last few days. I'll give you some time, but soon I like to talk to the three of you," She said pointing to Zero, Cain and Jeb. "I would like your expertise on the matter at hand."

"And what is the matter at hand?' Zero asked. The queen just smiled at him.

"It can wait." She said

"Yes Ma'am." Zero said as he turned to leave, the other two following.

"Wait!" They heard Azkadellia say, Zero tensed, turned on his heels, face emotionless for a second before it relaxed.

'She's not the Sorceress anymore, you dope.'

'Old habits die hard.'

Azkadellia turned to talk to her mother.

"Mother, I'm a little tired, so I'd like to go rest." She said before turning to look at Zero. "Would you three like to escort me?" Zero bowed his head at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Zero said.

"Are you sure, Az?" they heard the Queen say, worry in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine mother." She said quietly.

"Maybe one of us..." The Queen started,

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have them close by." She said pointing at them. She walked up to Zero.

"Ready?"

"Yes, princess," he said walking out with Azkadellia beside him, Cain and Jeb following behind them. When they made it into the hall Azkadellia turned to look at Zero.

"You don't have to call me Princess, Az is fine."

"I... it would be inappropriate at the moment. I prefer Princess." Zero's tone was professional. Azkadellia turned to look back, giving Jeb and Cain a quick look.

"I see." She said before falling into silence. It was a quick walk before he led them into the residence quarters. He walked down a known hall way before abruptly stopping, turning to face Azkadellia.

"Which rooms are unoccupied at the moment?" He asked her.

"Those three." She said, pointing to the three behind Zero. Zero just smiled at Azkadellia. Zero pointed to the one on the left.

"Wyatt, take that one. Take whatever you need; he's not going to need it."

"Whose room was that?" Cain asked.

"Lonot's. Jeb you take the one on the right, take what clothes you need, but leave anything personal, that man was a good friend. He will be back once things calm down, unless he has already turned himself in?" Zero said to Azkadellia

"No, he either ran or was killed. I have not been allowed to see any of the dead yet," She told him.

"And whose room is in the middle." Jeb asked.

"That would be mine." Zero said. "And where are you staying Princess?" He asked, knowing for a fact that she was not staying in the Sorceress's old room.

"May I speak to you first; there is something I would like to talk to you about." She said, motioning to his room. He could tell she did not want to have this 'talk' in front of Cain and Jeb. He motioned for Azkadellia to enter his room and she did. He looked to see both Cain and Jeb looking at him.

"I'll be over to check on you, Wyatt, when I'm done talking with her." He said before entering his room. He closed the door and felt arms embrace him, holding him tightly around the chest.

"Thank God, you're alive." He heard Azkadellia whisper. "When I heard you where captured by the resistance, I thought you would be dead." He could tell that she was crying lightly.

"Shhh Az, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you at the moment. You look like you haven't slept since, since, I'm not sure what happened. Is she really gone?"

"Yes, DG came to me, she helped push the Witch from me, and then she melted." Azkadellia explained.

"Melted?!"

"Yeah, Cain, Ambrose and Raw reversed the machine, essentially killing the witch."

"So you are all right, physically?" She nodded. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"I tried, but I was almost afraid that if I did, that she would be back. I just wondered the halls mostly, thinking, first time I've done that on my own since I can remember. But I did find a place I could relax, which help me get a few minutes of sleep here and there." She said with a smile.

"Oh and where was that."

"Here," she said softly. Zero just blinked at her, looking beyond her, to see that, indeed, his bed had been slept in recently. He looked down at her, worried again.

"Az..." he said but she ignored him.

"I just wrapped myself in the bed, smelling your scent. And it calmed me, first time it a while, but then I thought that you where most likely dead, so I cried myself to sleep." At this Azkadellia started to move around the room, nervously. Zero just watched her.

'Oh shit, she does not....'

'I think she does.'

"Az..." Zero said again, as she stood in front of his desk, looking down at it. He saw her reach for something on the desk and he knew what it was.

"Az, I..."

"I know, you have your love back. And from the way he defended you, I say he still loves you." She said, turning, looking at the frame within her hand. "I can see why, you love him too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As long as you're happy... Are you happy?"

"Very." Zero said with a smile.

"Then you're where you should be. I'll get over this, eventually." She said, looking up at him, sad smile on her face as he watched a tear fall down her cheek. Zero walked up to her, wiping the tears from her eyes before bring her into a hug, as she sobbed on his chest.

"Shhh! Az, It's fine. You will be OK. I care for you, I do, it's that I ..."

"Love who you love. I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." she said, in his chest. After a moment, he felt her getting heavy within his arms. He could tell that exhaustion was setting in her. He moved her to the bed, getting her to lie on it. He pulled the blanket over her, covering her, before he lay on top of the blanket, resting his arm over her middle as he lean up against her side.

"Shhh it's OK, Az, I will be here till you fall asleep." He whispered in her ear. "It's all going to be fine. You're free and safe. I'm so proud of you that you where able to defeat the witch." He went on like this, whispering encouraging words into Azkadellia's ear as her eyes began to drift. Zero watched as she fell asleep. When her breathing evened out, he slowly slipped from the bed, and then the room. He stood outside the door for a moment, feeling miserable.

'This girl, no woman, has been through hell and here I am, making it worse.'

'You're just so good at fucking things up.' He sighed as he walked over to where Cain was staying. He gave a light knock. Soon Cain answered.

"You could have just come in, I was expecting you.... Adrian, is something wrong?" Cain said, after taking one look at his face. Zero entered the room, and Cain closed the door behind him. He saw that Jeb was also in here, sitting at a chair that was next to the fireplace. Zero just sighed as he went to fall back on the bed. Jeb and Cain just watched him. After a moment, he rubbed his hands through his hair before lightly pulling at it in frustration. He sat back up, looking at the worried glances of the two men.

"Why do I keep fucking up people's lives?" Zero said.

"Ahhh, what brought this on?" Cain asked.

"Az..kadellia has been sleeping in my room." Cain looked at him for a second before realization showed on his face

"And why would she do that?" Jeb said confused.

"Why would you do that?" Cain said in response to Jeb.

"Well I would do it to be closer to... Oh... OH! So were you two, like, sleeping together?" Zero eyes shifted downward.

"Well, it was never a smart choice to deny the Sorceress what she wanted. And I rarely denied her anything." Zero answered.

"So now Azkadellia is what? In love with you? Cause I'm sorry, we have enough people in this relationship." Jeb said. Cain sent a look to Jeb that translated into 'shut up.'

'What! It's the truth!" Jeb said to Cain.

"She understands that there is no 'us' because I'm in love with Wyatt, but she's still hurt, and it's my fault."

"No, it's not," Cain said. "You never went after her right? The Witch went after you?" Zero nodded. "Then it's her fault. You did nothing wrong. From what I've seen of the witch, she seemed like a manipulative bitch." Zero laughed out loud at that.

"You don't know the half of it." Zero said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she planted those thoughts within Azkadellia, or maybe not planted, but encouraged them?"

"Why would the witch encourage her to love me?" Zero said, puzzled.

"Think about it. It's easy to sacrifice yourself for something, but it's harder to watch someone you know die. What if she was using you to keep Azkadellia in line? She gets out of line, and then the witch threatens to kill you. It keeps her in control." Zero just looked at Cain, astonished.

"Well, look at that, Wyatt Cain, you're more than just a pretty face and a nice ass after all." Zero said. Jeb let out a loud half laugh, half snort at this, covering his mouth, trying to keep himself from full out giggles.

"Oh! Is that all you think I am?" Cain said in a playful tone as he walked over to the bed as Jeb fought to keep control of his giggles.

"Well, they are some of your i_best/i_ qualities." Zero said, raising an eyebrow at Cain when he stood between Zero's legs, looking down at the man on the bed. Zero hand went out, to try and grab Cain's ass but Cain caught his hand, before looking back down at him.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get me some of that," Zero said, playfully, with a hint of lust within his voice, smiling up at Cain.

"Geeezzz!!!! And people call i_me/i_ horny." They heard Jeb say from the chair.

Cain just ignored Jeb's words, looking down before he let his hand cup Zero's cheek. Zero leaned into the light touch, eyes closing as Cain caressed his cheek. Cain smiled at this.

"Scoot." Cain said softly and Zero moved so that Cain could slip onto the bed. Cain padded the pillow and Zero moved to lie down. Cain curled up next to Zero on his side, putting a protective arm over Zero's chest, pulling him closer to him.

"You know me too well. You always seem to know what I need." Zero said, turning his head to give Cain a light kiss on the lips before settling back on his pillow, closing his eyes. After a few moments, he felt another body slide on the other side of him. He felt a light kiss on his cheek before he felt Jeb's head rest upon his shoulder as Zero pulled him closer. Soon enough they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

---

Zero was slightly jarred from his sleep by light knocking on the door. He groaned lightly at this before turning to his side and cuddle to the larger warmth within the bed. He felt the smaller of the warm lumps in the bed cuddle closer to his back and he just smiled contently before trying to drift off again. It's been such a long time since he was able to sleep this soundly. Knocking could be heard again.

"Mmm, Wyatt, door." Zero purred out at that. Cain growled lightly, pulling Zero closer.

"They will go away, I locked it, I think." Zero just smiled and tried to drift off again. It was the gasp followed by the "Oh My God" that roused Zero from his sleep this time. He perked his head up to see an extremely shocked Dorothy Gale. And who wouldn't be, finding three men, snuggling close in bed. Zero did not even notice that he had about half is body draped over Cain. But he did notice the light curses that Cain was now saying under his breath.

"Hey there, Princess." Cain said, turning to sit up, untangling himself from Zero's limbs, without much help from Zero himself as he tried to snuggle back into the warmth of the bed.

"Ah, Cain, would you mind explaining this?" DG said, not keeping the anger out of her voice.

"Ah, well..." Cain started.

"What is he doing here, I figured he be with Jeb or something." DG spoke.

"You are." Zero heard Jeb mumble in the bed. Zero smiled at that.

"And what makes you think he would be with Jeb?" Cain said.

"Glitch told me about interrupting their little make out session." DG explained.

"Like she is interrupting us now." Zero heard Jeb say again. Zero let out a light laugh.

"Shh! Be nice." Zero said to Jeb.

"DG, you have to understand.." Cain started.

"Understand what?! How you are sleeping with the enemy?!" DG yelled out. Zero felt that one sting a little.

"DG! I love him!" Cain barked back. Zero smiled wider as Jeb cuddled him closer.

"Love him! Is this before or after he tried to kill your family and locked you in a Tin suit for eight years."

"Both, but there were reasons for it all, Adrian and I talked about it and we..." DG interrupted him.

"I don't care to hear that. How could you be with that, that i_thing_,/i after all he did to you?! I mean, he shot you out a freakin' window!" DG raged on.

'Ok that stung a little more.' Zero thought. He also felt Jeb stiffen beside him. Zero also could tell that Cain was visibly getting upset at the girl. Zero knew something had to be done.

"That i_thing,/i_ Princess, is the reason the sun is still shining." Zero said, as he sat up in the bed, glaring at the irate girl. Cain turned to look at him confused.

"I told Jeb and your buddies where to go and how to stop that machine." Zero said

"Only because we tortured you." Cain said softly.

"Not really. Even if you did have a good strategy, do you really think I would have broken unless I wanted too? I was planning to give you that information; I just needed to make it look good. You think I wanted to see the O.Z. eternally in darkness?"

"Why did you resist at all? I gave you an opportunity to tell us." Jeb said, sitting up in the bed.

"If I talked without a fight, would you have really believed the information I gave you?" Zero said, looking at Jeb.

"Of course."

"Really? Think about that Jeb?" Jeb just paused for a moment before lowering his eyes.

"Your right, I would have questioned wither or not it was the truth." Jeb said softly.

"So what!?" DG started again. "You helped save the O.Z. Big deal! Everyone in this room helped. But the things you did, like killing Cain's wife! Oh my God are you all forgetting that!" DG said. Cain opened his mouth but Zero was quicker.

"No! I never forget. I have to live with the mistakes I made in my past, just like everyone else." Zero said, sadly. DG just looked at him, shock on her face.

"And we have forgiven him his mistakes." Cain said. "Like your mother said, it was a time of war."

"Ok, you forgave him, so what, it's forgive him and then jump into bed with him and i_your Son_?!/i" DG looked at Cain. Cain looked uncomfortable at that.

"We both forgave him and we both love him, so instead of fighting over him, we decided to share. He is still my father; we just happen to share the same lover is all." Jeb said. Cain turned to look at Jeb, shock on his face.

'And most likely not too happy about lying either.' Zero thought.

"Do you know how crazy this all sounds!" she said.

"Love makes fools of us all, doesn't it, Princess?" Zero said. DG glared at Zero.

"And what did you mean by that?!" she said.

"Well, you were not upset to find out that one of the Cain men was sleeping with me, but you where upset to find the other one, which leads me to think that you..." DG irrupted him.

"You're nuts!" She was really upset now.

"DG? Is this true?" Cain questioned. DG just looked at him, frustrated tears within her eyes. "DG, I'm old enough to be your father."

"So! Zero's old enough to be Jeb's father, and you seam OK enough with that."

"Hey! Just because I accept it doesn't mean I'm OK with it. Besides, fighting it isn't worth losing Jeb." Cain said.

"So is that it, you're just going to stay with him." DG said.

"Yes, DG, I've loved him for over twenty years. I'm not going to abandoned that, not for anything." Cain said.

"I see, Ok. Ahh. The Queen.... I mean mother wanted me to tell you that she'd like you to come to dinner. It's in a few hours." She said, quickly before she started to leave.

"DG!" Cain called, moving after her.

"Wyatt, just let her go." Zero said behind him. Zero slipped from the bed and walked up to Cain, wrapping his arms around Cain's middle, pulling his back into Zero's chest.

"You OK, Love?" Zero said.

"She's just been through so much in the past few days. I just hate to add to it."

"It's not your fault she's got a crush on you, but I don't blame her, you're one fine specimen." Zero said, jokingly.

"You could have handled that better, or had been nicer to her." Cain said. Zero raised an eyebrow at that.

"Like how nice she was being to me?" Zero threw back.

"Point taken." He said with a sigh.

"Well we have a few hours to kill before dinner." They heard Jeb say. "I wonder what we could do to kill time." Zero turned to look at Jeb, who was now lying on his back, arms behind his head, giving them a suggestive look. Zero just laughed. Cain just had the "God help me" look as he saw Jeb.

"Hey, he's your son." Zero said.

"Don't remind me." Cain said with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, Kitten, but I'd like to get cleaned up a little before dinner." Zero said as he motioned to his still slightly blooded arm. "Be right back, I need to get a few things from my room." He said, leaving the room, sneaking quietly into his, not to wake the sleeping woman in his bed. He pulled a t-shirt, jeans and clean underwear from his drawers. He looked over to the sleeping woman. She looked so peaceful there. He moved to brush some hair out of her eyes and she smiled in her sleep at his light touch. He smiled too before heading back over the room Cain was staying in.

Zero saw that Jeb was now sitting in the chair, flipping through a book he must have found, and that Cain was nowhere in sight, but he heard water running.

"He's running you a bath; he said that he thought you needed it." Jeb said, not looking up from the book. Zero just nodded as he headed into the bathroom. He saw Cain sitting at the edge of the Jacuzzi type tub, running his fingers through the water, testing its warmth.

"So is it time for the Tin Man to take care of his Longcoat?"

"Ex-Tin Man and Ex-Longcoat, but yes," Cain replied with a smile. "Take off your shirt, and have a seat while we wait for the tub to fill up." Zero nodded, unbuttoning the shirt, letting it fall to the floor before he sat next to Cain, smiling at him. Cain just smiled, making a motion for Zero to turn around. Zero did so and was rewarded with those powerful hands of his on his back.

"Ohhhh a Wyatt massage, what did I do to deserve this?" He said as Cain's hands kneed at the tense flesh of his back.

"Nothing more than just being you," Cain said. After a few more moments of working at Zero's back, Cain leaned over, turning off the water.

"It's time for your bath." Zero just moaned out at that. Cain got up to leave and Zero grasped Cain's hand as he walked by, pulling Cain to him, leaning up. Cain just smiled, leaning down to give Zero a kiss. Zero just smiled at this before letting the man go, as he watched as he left. Zero just stripped off the rest of his clothes before slipping into the hot water, moaning out.

Zero just laid within the warmth of the tub with his eyes closed, letting the water relax his entire body. Zero heard someone enter the room but he made no move. He heard the person walk over softly to the tub before sitting down next to him on the edge. He could tell from the way they walked that it was not Cain, so that left only one option left. He saw a shadow fall over his face through his eyelids.

"And what is Kitten up too?" Zero said opening his eyes to see a smiling Jeb, leaning in, face just above his.

"Was going to wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss but he seems to only be faking he was asleep."

"Oh well then," Zero said pulling Jeb into the water, clothes and all, pulling him into a kiss. Jeb broke the kiss, smacking Zero in the chest.

"Damn it, I'm soaked now." Jeb said pulling his arms out of the water, looking at the water dripping from them.

"Guess you're just going to have to take off all those wet clothes now." Zero said with a wink. Jeb just gave him a wicked little grin before he started to strip off his soaked clothes one by one as Zero watched him. When Jeb was naked he winked at Zero.

"Better?"

"Mmmm, much better," Zero said his hand moving to the side of Jeb's face before pulling him into another kiss, this one more passionate then the first. Jeb moved to straddle Zero's hips as he slipped his tongue into Zero's waiting mouth. Jeb started to rock his hips slowly into Zero's as their tongues battled within Zero's mouth.

"Mmmm Kitten is being aggressive today." Zero panted out, feeling himself become harder with every thrust of Jeb's hips.

"I just know what I want and I take it." Jeb purred out.

"Oh so now there is taking involved?" Jeb just smiled at Zero.

"Oh yes, there is." Jeb said as his hand slipped between them, grasping both their erections within his hand, which caused a moan to fall from Zero's lips. Jeb began to stroke the both of them lightly.

"You like that Adrian?" Jeb moaned out, smiling at Zero.

"Yes, very much so, Kitten." Zero said with a growl as Jeb gave them both a squeeze before stroking them some more.

"To bad I want you inside me when you come." Jeb purred out, stroking one last time before he let go of their erections.

"But..." Zero started.

"Left, front pocket." Jeb said with a smile. "Haven't you learned; I come prepared." Zero just smiled at him as Jeb moved off his hips. Zero turned around leaning out of the bath just far enough to grab the edge of Jeb's soaked pants and pulling them closer. Zero was almost startled when he felt a hand smack his ass. He quickly pulled the tube from Jeb's pants before turning to look at Jeb, settling himself back in the water.

"And what was Kitten doing there.? Zero said, eyebrow raised.

"Well it was just hanging there, all cute in front of me, begging to be touched." Jeb said with a pout. Zero just let out a chuckle before move in on Jeb his hands slipping into those wet locks as his mouth went to claim Jeb's in a kiss. Soon Zero broke the kiss, smiling at Jeb, before grasping at Jeb's hips, pulling him from the water, letting him sit on the edge. Zero looked up at Jeb, before taking Jeb into his mouth. Jeb let out a gasp as Zero began to suck on his swollen member, tasting Jeb's pre-cum. He worked on Jeb's shaft for a while before Jeb pulled Zero off him.

"Please, I want you, inside me, now." Jeb said, panting. Zero just smiled. Zero looked for the tube, for he dropped it a while back. Jeb slipped his hand in the water, pulling the tube from the water. He smiled at Zero before putting some of the lubricant in his hand, and then grasped at Zero's erection, spreading it.

Jeb smiled wider before moving to straddle Zero's hips. He looked down at Zero before he moved to impale himself on Zero's member. Zero let out a gasp, as Jeb began to ride him, stroking himself with each movement. Jeb just smile at him, lust within those gorgeous hazel eyes of his, as he moved, slowly at first, letting them both enjoy the sensation, but soon Jeb began to pick up the pace, as Zero thrusts himself within that warm heat.

"Oh God, Adrian, harder," Zero started to push harder until Jeb screamed out.

"Oh God! Yes!" Zero moaned at that, picking up the pace, knowing that they were both so close. It wasn't long before Jeb screamed out Zero's name, coming hard between their chests. Zero thrusts one last time within Jeb, coming as well. Jeb collapses on Zero's chest, as Zero wrapped him in his arms.

After they calmed down from their mutual highs, they started to wash themselves, kissing and nipping at each other, causing laughs from both of them. It wasn't long before they heard a knock on the door before Cain entered the room.

"Ahh, I would hurry up Adrian, you have guests."

"Who?" Zero asked.

"Ahh, they don't want me to tell you that." Zero just looked confused as Cain just smiled at him. "Just get dressed and get out here." Cain said amusement in his voice.

"Can you find something for your ... for Jeb. His clothes got a little wet." Zero said pointing to the sopping wet clothes on the floor. Cain raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't want to know." Cain said before leaving the room. Zero got out of the bath, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. He watched as Jeb got out of the water and handed him a towel. Cain returned and handed Jeb some clothes.

"They're a little big I think, but they will do for now."

"Thanks, Pops," Jeb said with a smile, as Cain just gave him a look that read 'say that again and I will hurt you.' Jeb stuck his tongue out at his retreating father as they both began to get dressed. Zero pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, while Jeb pulled on the slacks and button up that Cain gave him. He sighed as he was able to pull the pants over his hips without even unbuttoning them. He was thankful that Cain was smart enough to include a belt with the package. He put the belt on making the slacks fit. He soon heard a snicker from Zero. Jeb looked at him and saw that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" Jeb asked.

"Those are way too big. They make you look so small." Zero said as he went to roll up the cuffs of the button up. "I think you can fit in to mine a little better. I will get you something before dinner." Jeb sighed.

"Yeah, you better. It just kind of feels weird, wearing the clothes of the man who locked me in that suit."

"That was me Jeb..." Zero said but Jeb interrupted him.

"Only because you had to, not because you wanted to, unlike him." Jeb said, getting all quiet after that. Zero walked up to Jeb, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, he can't hurt you anymore." Zero said, leaning in to give Jeb a light kiss on the lips. "Ok now let's go see who my mysterious guests are." Zero said with a smile. Zero and Jeb walked into the main room, and Zero quickly spotted his guests, sitting on the couch, that which sat across the chair, near the fireplace. A huge smile broke out on Zero's face as he saw the two men. He moved in quickly and embraced one of the men, the younger of the two.

"Davis, thank God, they were not sure if you where alive or not? I was a little worried that something had happened." Zero said.

"Nah, you know me better than that, after the resistance started blowing shit up, I hightailed it, getting to Lucas here. We heard that there was some commotion at the tower, having to do with a certain Longcoat turning himself in. We thought we come here and vouch for you, thinking you'd be in prison by now, but here you are, shacked up with TWO guys."

"And what makes you say that?" Zero said, smirk on his lips.

"Jeb was kind of loud there." Cain said, slight pink on his ears.

"OH, you got to be fucking kidding me, they heard us?" Jeb said.

"Yes, we could, and from what we heard, I can see why he got both of you falling for him. You sounded like he was taking great care of you." Lucas said to Jeb. Jeb was blushing brightly at this. Zero just smiled before moving to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, yeah, I'm God's gift in the bedroom. Huh? Wyatt?" Zero said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up about our sex lives and tell me why one of the men who beat the shit out of me in the ice palace is now sitting on the couch having a grand old time." The smile on Davis's face fell at this.

"He's also the person who pulled you out of that lake, so be a little grateful for the man who risked his life to save yours." Zero snapped at Cain. Cain and Zero just stared at each other for a second before Cain turned his attention back to Davis.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Thank you." Cain said softly.

"No problem, I was pretty sure you didn't remember that part. Adrian was pretty messed up after that. I'm just glad that everything worked out fine, for the both of you. Or should I say the three of you." Davis said, looking up at Jeb now.

"Ok this is great and all, but who is he?" Jeb said pointing at Davis. "I mean I've met Lucas before, seeing that he was one of my informants."

"And where do you think he got his information from?" Zero said with a smirk before pointing to him and Davis. "Meet his informants, Kitten. And this one here is Davis Ward, Ex-Longcoat, spy for the resistance and was my second in command."

"You mean all that information I got, came from YOU." Zero just smiled slightly. "And how did you know Lucas?" Cain spoke up at that.

"They were partners when Adrian was part of the Tin Men. Adrian? I thought you said you where only informing for the past two years?"

"I was, I just knew where to go when I wanted to start. I knew Lucas was part of the resistance; I just couldn't turn him in. We choose our paths, and I was never happy with mine. He chose his and I was proud of him, I wished I could have had the courage to stand up against her more." Zero said.

"But if you ever saw what she did to people who resisted her." Davis said. "You would understand why it's hard to go against her. It still gives me nightmares." There was silence for a moment before Davis spoke up again. "Now that we have been introduced, who are your lovely companions, Adrian, I know the older is Wyatt Cain, from that picture you showed me."

"What picture?" Cain asked.

"Oh nothing." Zero said quickly.

"Oh he carried a picture of you with him. It was just so cute." Davis said before he felt a fist punch his arm, hard.

"Quiet you!" Zero said.

"Oh lookie, Adrian's all embarrassed, doesn't he look all kinds of cute when he's like that." Davis teased.

"Don't make me smack you again, WARD!" Zero threaten.

"He is such a brute, you poor guys! Is he like this when he's in bed with you?" This caused Lucas to let out a chuckle, while Cain ears turned pink and Jeb was trying to hold back a giggle.

"Ok, back to before I was so rudely interrupted with Adrian's fist." Davis said, looking up at Jeb. "Who's the cute blond?"

"Ah that would be, Jeb... Cain." Zero said softly.

"The Son? From the cabin? He must get his looks from his mother." Davis said, Lucas did not even try and hold back his laugh at Cain's scowl. "WOW! Having both father and son. You really have some balls, Adrian."

"It just worked out that way. You know, they can only fight over you so many times before they both just jump you." Zero said as Cain scowled at him.

"Can we move this conversation away from my love life?" Cain bit out.

"Wyatt you OK?" Zero said all amusement out of his voice, concerned now.

"I was just wondering, how many more people have you been sleeping with while I was gone?" Zero couldn't help but hear the jealousy within his voice as he laughed out loud at this.

"Hey hold on there, cowboy, I'm straight, I'm all about the women." Davis said, before turning back to Zero. "I think it's about the boobs. You got to love a girl with a good rack." Davis let out a laugh as Zero just let out a face of annoyance. "Whatever man. You have no clue what you're missing." Davis said before turning to look at Cain. "No, we aren't lovers, we are just friends. No fear here of me trying to steal your man, you can _ihave/i_ him, but I'm sure you already have." That got another punch from Zero.

"Stop embarrassing Wyatt, Davis, that's my job." Zero could tell that Cain was beyond embarrassed and annoyed by their banter, but he also noticed the littlest of the Cain's trying his best not to break out into full out laughter.

"Oh come on, Wyatt." Jeb said. "Lighten up, I like him."

"You would!" Cain snapped annoyance in his voice.

'OK maybe he's more annoyed then he thought.' Zero slipped off the couch's arm and walked up to Cain.

"You OK love?" Zero said quietly enough to keep it away from prying ears.

"I'm just not comfortable with you talking about our love life with them."

"Well I'm sorry, but they are my friends. You don't know how many drunken nights I spent with them, talking about you. I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable for me to talk about us." Zero finished.

"That's not what I mean, I just, don't know them too well." Cain countered.

"Well I do, I trusted both of them with my life, Davis with yours, and Lucas with Jeb's. So just believe me when I say, they are good people, though Davis has got a little bit of a mouth on him." Zero said with a chuckle. "He likes to tease, but he means nothing by it. Just means he likes you. And so do I." Cain just smiled at that.

"You better." Cain said, moving down for a kiss, forgetting he had three pairs of eyes watching him.

"Get a room!" Davis said. Zero just turned to him flipping him off.

"I do, and if you don't like it you can kindly get the fuck out." Zero said amusement within his voice.

"I guess that's our cue to get out." Lucas said with a smile.

"No." Cain said. "You guys need some time to hang out, talk a little. I'm sure Jeb and I can find something to do elsewhere." Cain said with a smile looking at Zero.

"Speak for yourself old man, I'm quite enjoying myself. I would like to stay, if I'm welcome to."

"Of course!" Davis said, as Jeb sat in the chair in front of them. Cain just rolled his eyes. Zero winked at Cain.

"You're welcome to stay too." Zero said. Cain let out a sigh.

"Fine." Cain said. Zero just smiled before dragging him over to the couch.

"Scoot you two." Zero said before sliding down next to Davis on the couch, patting the arm for Cain to sit on.

"Oh I know! Lonot always had the nicest booze. Shouldn't let it go to waste." Davis said before getting up, and started to look through a cabinet on the right side of the room.

"Can't you go more than a day without a drink, Davis?" Lucas said, causing a snort from Davis.

"Hey with the life I've lived for the past nine years, it would drive you to drinking too. Besides, the world is safe. If that's not a excuse to drink, then nothing is. Oh here we go." Davis said with a smile as he found a few bottles, bringing them to the table between the couch and chair. "Cups, cups, where did he keep them.... hmm. Oh yeah." He said. He soon came back over, balancing five shot glasses stacked end to end in one hand, five drinking glasses in the other, before placing them all on the table.

"Lonot might have been an asshole, but he sure knew how to party." Davis said, pouring out the first bottle, whisky, into the shot glasses before he sat back down, between Zero and Lucas, handing Zero a shot.

"Thank you kindly." Zero said. Lucas reached for a glass with a smile and when Jeb reached for one that caught Cain's attention.

"JEB! You're too young to drink." Cain said.

"Never stopped me before." Jeb said with a smile. Cain just gave him a stern look.

"Lighten up, Wyatt, we just saved the world, I think the boy deserves a few drinks." Zero said. "And so do you." Zero said handing him the shot he was holding.

"No thanks." Zero just pouted.

"One please. I was going to call a toast and I want you to join in." Cain sighed yet again.

"ONE! But that is it." Zero just smiled, handing Cain the shot before grabbing the last one from the table.

"So what do you want to toast to Adrian?" Davis asked.

"To surviving." Zero said with a smile. The other's just nodded before speaking up, one by one.

"To friends." Lucas said.

"To love." Cain said.

"To life." Davis said

"And the future." Jeb said.

They all just nodded again at this, before taking back the shot.

Zero felt the familiar burn of the amber liquid. A smile fell across his face when he heard Jeb letting out a few coughs.

"What was that?" Jeb asked.

"Whisky my boy." Davis said. "This stuff will put some hair on that chest of yours."

"It's one of Adrian's favorite drinks." Lucas commented.

"It's different, but I like it." Jeb said, holding his glass out, as Davis poured them all another round, when he got to Cain, Cain just waved him off.

"Your loss." Davis said.

"So is this what the Longcoats where doing, partying and getting drunk." Jeb asked, taking another shot.

"Not always, but when someone like Azkadellia was your boss, it could lead anyone to drinking. But yeah, some of us got together, the ones you could trust that is, to let off some steam. I mean we were human after all. You don't know how scary it can be, being called up in the middle of the night because Azkadellia has one of her hunches, while you're drunk. I'm surprised some days that I made it out alive."

"Ones you could trust?" Cain questioned.

"You did not want to get drunk in front of the wrong Longcoat, because what you might say in that session might find its way to Azkadellia's ears." Zero said.

"Yeah. Some of us where here because we thought we were serving Azkadellia, some were here just because they where power hungry bastards, who liked the fight, those where the most dangerous ones to serve with. Ones who would gladly stab you in the back if it meant a promotion. But you could quickly find the ones who you could trust, the ones who had your back." Davis said, clinked his glass up to Zero's and they both took a sip of the liquid.

"I know Wyatt talked about Adrian a little, when I was younger, but what was he like as a Tin man, Lucas?" Jeb asked.

"Now that is a complicated question because it depends on wither you want to know what he was like before or after." Lucas said.

"Before or after what?" Jeb was curious now.

"That's another story, all together." Jeb was confused, but he could see that both Cain and Zero lost the amusement within their features, so he really wanted to know.

"Let's start with before." Jeb said.

"Let's not and say we did." Zero said. "I mean this is supposed to be a celebration, and that is not the kind of conversation you're supposed to have."

"I'm surprised you two have not told him, that's something he needs to know." Lucas said.

"We were going to tell him, it's not that we are keeping it from him, it's just we have not had the time." Zero said.

"No time like the present." Jeb said, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"God! Lucas, why couldn't you just talk about some embarrassing story or something? You had to bring this up. That was not a very happy time in my life and I don't like to talk about it.

"Maybe you need too." Cain said, shocking Zero.

"It would just hurt him." Zero said, in a whisper, so that Jeb couldn't hear.

"The cat's out of the bag, and he's tougher then you think." Cain said, moving in to bump Zero's shoulder lightly. Davis handed Zero another shot.

"Liquid courage." He said with a grin. Zero took the shot before he nodded to Lucas.

"Oh so you want _ime/i _to tell him now?" Lucas said.

"Well he asked you, I can fill in the gaps if need be." Lucas just rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"Well, like I was saying, there were two sides to Adrian, before and after. Before, there was the kid, fresh out of training, happy to be serving, but still there was a sadness to him that I could not place, but he never let that get in the way of his work. He was a great officer, had a good eye for detail, and had so much compassion for the people, more than a man in his line of work should have. Soon he married; Alyssa right?" Zero just nodded.

"You were married?" Jeb said.

"Twice." Zero said with a smile.

"Yeah she was a cute kid." Lucas said. "What ever happen to her?"

"Last time I heard from her she was living with a nice girl in Central City." Jeb couldn't keep the shock off his face at that comment.

"So what..." Jeb said but was interrupted.

"Jeb, let them finish." Cain said, giving him a stern look. Jeb just nodded. Lucas just smiled at Jeb before he continued.

"After a while, Adrian settled into his role as a Tin Man, and everything seemed to be great in his life. Then one day he came in, happy as can be. He talked to the Chief on letting him have a few days off that week, and all he would tell me is that he had "plans" and then he left. And when he came back, he was different."

"Different? How?" Jeb asked.

"If I had to describe it in one word I would have said, devastated. He was angry, at the world. I would ask him what happened, but he told me he did not want to talk about it. Soon after, Adrian got distant, him and Alyssa divorced. He started drinking, a lot from what I noticed. One night I found him, at a bar, he had drunk too much, so I helped him home. And that was when he told me, about a lot actually, about his past, about his father, and about that time."

"What happened?" Jeb asked.

"I think it is for him to tell you Jeb." Lucas said.

"That was... the time I found and lost Wyatt again." He said quietly as Cain wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulders.

"Devastated was an accurate word, but heartbroken would be a better one. But after that, I came over, and we talked. He started to become less distinct, He even found another girl to marry, Marisol, though I think that was his father's doing, but he was starting to come around. I was starting to work on the drinking, when he went off and did something really stupid." Lucas said, a little bit of anger in his voice. "He joined up with the Longcoats. The anger returned and the distance. I didn't see Adrian, I think, for about six years after that, a few months after he locked up Wyatt. He just showed up, in tears. He didn't know where else to go. He lost his way. He let the anger consume him, and he did not like the person he became. I've been working with him, to help him, for the past eight years, to help him get past that anger, that guilt he felt. But I guess all he needed was a few hours alone with Wyatt." Lucas said with a smile.

"How did you lose Wyatt the second time?" Jeb asked cautiously to Zero.

"I asked him to choose between me and Adora, and he choose your mother." Zero said. Zero felt Cain's hand tighten around his shoulder.

Jeb sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"You're not that good of a liar, Adrian, with Wyatt giving you away and all. It was me? Wasn't? The reason you lost him again. That would have been about the right time."

"Smart kid you got there, Wyatt." Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I think he deserves the truth over lies, Adrian." Davis said.

"You're all fucking against me. I'm just trying to spare him the pain." Zero said, angrily.

"So it is true. He stayed with mom because of me. He loved you, but he didn't want to leave her with me." Jeb said sadly. "He could have been happy but I fucked it all up." Zero was up within a flash, pulling Jeb within a hug

"Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. It's all mine. I shouldn't have flipped out like I did. I was stupid. I made so many mistakes in this life, but I would not go back and change the fact that you were born, not even if it meant that me and Wyatt were together."

"But.."

"No buts, we all made choices, not all the best, but there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to move on from the past, because like you toasted too, we have a future to look forward too." Zero said, pulling Jeb tighter into the embrace. After a moment, Davis leaned in to Wyatt.

"Damn man, I can see why you fell for him. I would sleep with him too if he told me something like that." Zero just sighed with Jeb still hugging him tightly.

"Davis, your an ass, you know that right?" Zero said. A smile just broke out on Davis's face.

"I know, I've been told that many times." Zero pulled Jeb from his chest, just far enough to look into Jeb's eyes.

"You OK, Jeb?" Zero asked.

"I'll be fine. Just... It's a lot to take in."

"I can understand that." Zero moved them tell they were both sitting in the chair, side by side with Jeb's legs over Zero's as he let Jeb cuddle in his chest.

"Ok new conversation, please, and something else besides my past," Zero said, holding Jeb closer to him.

"Awww but I thought we were having so much fun talking about that. I mean come one, we are all friends here." Davis said with a smile.

"Oh I have one." Zero said quickly at that. "There was this one time that Davis wanted to try it, with one of the Central city prostitutes." Zero couldn't planned it better, for at that moment, Davis was taking a drink, and at hearing that, spit out what he was drinking all over the table.

"You wouldn't dare!" Davis said.

"Oh I want to know now, please continue" Lucas said.

"Well he searched and search for what he called the right one." Zero said with a laugh. "To bad the right one ended up being a guy."

"Oh you so going to get it," Davis said, anger mixed with embarrassment.

"Hey, we are all friends here." Zero said, teasing Davis.

"Oh, come on, you got to admit, his tit's where HUGE!" Davis made the motion on his chest to show how big they were.

"Yeah and if you where looking anywhere else you would have noticed his package was just as big." Zero said with a laugh.

"You're kidding!" Jeb said with a laugh. Zero just smiled at Jeb's laugh.

"Nope, Kitten. I swear five minutes later he was hightailing it from that hotel."

"Kitten?" Davis asked eyebrow raised. Zero just smiled.

"Oh Yeah, I gave that to him because he such a sex kitten in the sack." Zero said with a smile before a fist went to punch him in the arm. "Ouch, Kitten, that hurts." Zero said, playfully.

"Sorry I even brought it up." Davis said as he rolled his eyes.

"Looks like your kitten has some claws there, Adrian," Lucas said with a laugh.

"You should see the other kinds of tricks he can do." Zero said with a wink. Jeb clinched his jaw and tried to get up from the chair, but Zero slipped his hands on his hips, pulling him back to the chair, into his lap, wrapping his arms around Jeb's middle holding him in place.

"Kitten's also got a temper." Zero explained.

"I do not! Now let me go so I can smack you upside your head, properly." Davis, Lucas and even Cain couldn't themselves from laughing at that.

"Oh so that wasn't you trying to slit my throat like three days ago. Maybe that was some other resistance leader." Zero teased.

"WOW, you where not kidding about that temper there, Adrian, but I'm sure you deserved it." Davis said.

"See, I think, Kitten needs another drink. You're starting to get feisty and I would like to see what happens when you get more in you." Zero said with a laugh.

"Nah I think his had enough." Cain said, but Zero just ignored him, reaching for a bottle of Amaretto, pulling off the cap before taking a drink, and then handed it to Jeb.

"You will like it, it's sweet." Zero said, lowering his voice so that only Jeb could hear. "Just like you." Jeb just smiled, taking a sip. He smiled wider taking another sip of the amber liquid. Zero looked up to see Cain, looking at him, disapprovingly. Zero slipped out of the chair, leaving Jeb there, as he walked up to Cain.

"Let him have a little fun, he deserves it." Zero said before picking up the last of the Whisky, pouring it in a glass and went to hand it to Cain.

"You deserve a little fun too." Zero said. Cain just shook his head.

"That comes later when I have to take care of you two, drunk." Zero just smiled, downing the drink.

"It's going to take a lot more than this to get me drunk, but Jeb's going to be hilarious." Zero said with a snort.

"You're doing this to him on purpose?" Cain said with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe," Zero said with a smirk.

"You two are going to be the death of me."

"Oh but what a way to go," Zero said pouring himself another drink. There was a knock at the door that caused the laughter to halt in the room. Cain got up to the door and opened it. There stood DG with Azkadellia behind her.

"My mother request the presents of you, Jeb and Zero at dinner, if you're unable to make it, she understands, but would look forward to seeing you guys, and what the hell is going on in here?" DG said, looking within, smelling the alcohol.

"A celebration," Zero said.

"I can see that." DG said, taking a step within the room, bringing Az with her. As soon as Azkadellia was in view of Davis, you could see the panic within his face. Lucas, himself, could not help but tense up at the girl's presence.

"I think, I should go, if you want to stay with your friends, DG, that's fine, I'll tell mother." Azkadellia said as she made a quick exit from the room.

"AZ!" DG called out to her sister, but it was too late, she was gone. DG turned to glare at Cain.

"Dinner?" DG snapped.

"Ah yeah, we'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes." Cain said quickly.

"Fine, we will wait for you." DG said before quickly leaving the room after her sister.

Cain closed the door, and all the men looked uncomfortable. It was Zero who finally spoke.

"I guess it's hasn't gotten around yet, but it was the Sorceress who was killed, not Azkadellia. DG saved her sister." Zero said.

"Ah, well someone forgot to tell us that when we got here." Davis said, still wide eyed.

"Ah, Davis, that's your room next to Zero's right?" Cain said. Davis just nodded.

"Can Jeb borrow some clothes, you're closer to his size. The ones he is wearing..."

"Make him look like a munchkin, yeah sure, I'll go get something, be right back." he said before leaving the room. He returned after a few moments with a pair of jeans and slacks, with a button up and t-shirt.

"Not sure what he likes to wear, I just got him one of each." He said, handing them to Cain.

"Time to get dressed Jeb." Cain said.

"YEAH!!!!" Jeb said as he stood up, staggering for a second. "Whoa, world is spinning now." He said before falling back to the chair. Zero just let out a chuckle.

"See, hilarious."

"Well if you think it's so funny, then you change him into the clothes." Cain said, handing Zero the clothes. Zero took them then gave Cain a look.

"You want to take him to dinner, like that?" Zero said.

"Better then leaving him here." Zero just shrugged and moved over to Jeb.

"Time to get up Jeb." He pulled the half drunk bottle from Jeb's hand.

"Hey! That is mine!" Jeb said pouting.

"And you can have it back later, I'm going to take you into the bathroom and get you changed." Jeb just giggled at that.

"You just want an excuse to see me naked." Zero just smiled as he heard the laughter from the other side of the room.

"You bet your sweet ass I do, now let me help you up." Zero said, pulling Jeb off the chair helping to support the boy's wobbly steps as he took him to the bathroom. He placed the drunken boy on the edge of the tub, as he started to unbutton the shirt he had on.

"Mmmm." Jeb said as his hands slipped into Zero's shirt, pulling it from the jeans, slipping his hands inside.

"Jeb stop that." Zero said, pulling Jeb's hands away from his shirt. As soon as Zero let go of Jeb's hands, they went to the buttons of Zero's pants.

"JEB! We don't have time for that." Zero said sternly.

"There is always time for you to fuck me." Jeb said, giggling as he said it. Zero grabbed Jeb's hands off him again, and looked right in Jeb's eyes.

"Hey, you need to be a good boy and let me help you get dressed."

"Don't you mean, /i_undressed_./i" Jeb said with a sexy, drunken smile and he jumped up, pouncing on Zero, causing Zero to hit the floor. Jeb was now on top of Zero, one of Zero's legs between his. Jeb's lips found their way to Zero's kissing him, as he started to rub himself up against Zero's leg.

'You got to be fucking kidding me.' Zero thought as he felt Jeb's tongue on his lips. Zero just lean back, breaking their contact.

"Jeb, get off so I can dress you!" Zero said sternly.

"No." Jeb said before moving in to nibble on Zero's neck.

'Mental note, drunken Jeb doesn't listen to you.' Zero sighed.

"Wyatt, get your ass in here and get your son off me!!!" Zero screamed. The door was open within a few seconds, and Cain just looked at the scene before him.

"You got to be kidding me. You two don't have time for that." Cain said.

"I know, I was..." Zero bit his lip to hold in a moan. "...telling him that but he's not listening to me. Now get him off me."

"Well you thought it would be hilarious to see him get drunk. You get him off you." Cain said.

"If I could, without hurting him, I would. Now get him off me." Cain just sighed before moving behind Jeb and pulling him off Zero. Jeb stood up for about two seconds before he started to stumble, so Cain grabbed him, letting him fall into his arms.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here? Come to join the fun? I knew daddy wanted to play too." Jeb said as he tried his best to lean in to kiss Cain.

"Never again. You get him drunk again, I will kill you." Cain growled, trying to avoid Jeb's attacks.

"Agreed, never again," Zero said from the floor. Zero got to his feet before watching Jeb try to attack Cain again. "We can't take him to dinner like this."

"I know but I don't want to leave him alone, someone has got to watch out for him right now."

"I'll stay, you go. I never promised dear old DG anyway."

"But the Queen wanted to see all of us...."

"And one of us can't go, just tell her Jeb is not feeling well and I stayed to watch over him. Whatever she wanted to talk to us about, you can hear her out and bring the information back to us." Cain sighed as he looked down at Jeb, who was leaning up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Will you be OK with Mr. Horny here?"

"Yeah, the worst I'll have to do is sleep with him, and that is a sacrifice I will make for the team." Zero said with a smile. Cain just glared slightly at Zero, pushing Jeb into Zero's arms before buttoning his shirt back up.

"By the way, your friends hightailed it out of here, they're over in Davis's room, because in Davis's own words 'I got more booze.' So just put him to bed in here. I'll be back as soon as the dinner is over." Cain said.

"You got it, Tin Man." Zero said with a salute, as Cain left the bathroom. He felt Jeb try to grind against Zero's hip and Zero just shook his head. Zero moved to pick Jeb up, bridal style. Jeb was startled for a second but smiled when he saw Zero's face and just cuddle into his neck, kissing and nibbling on the neck.

"You're so cute when you're being pushy." Zero said as he took them from the bathroom, and placed Jeb upon the bed.

"If I'm so cute, then do something about it." Jeb said, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck. Zero just removed them.

"Because, I'd rather take you when you're sober, Kitten. Besides, if you're any more like you're father then you will be asleep in about five to ten minutes." Zero said, smiling down at the pouting boy. "Be right back Kitten, and then I'll hold you till you fall asleep, how does that sound?" Jeb nodded with a smile. "Good boy."

Zero got up from the bed and made his way back into the Bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, to find a really drowsy Jeb. Zero just chuckled at that.

"Just like your father." He said before moving back to the bed. "Sit up Jeb, I have something for you." Showing Jeb the glass of water he had.

"Yeah! More to drink," Jeb said before sitting back up taking the cup and drinking it. "It's just water." Jeb said disappointed.

"It may just be water, but you will thank me in the morning when you're not dying from a massive a headache. You'll just be cursing me lightly for the light one you might have." Jeb just nodded, finishing off the glass handing it back to Zero. He placed it on the nightstand before pulling the covers over Jeb. After that, Zero slipped within the covers, wrapping Jeb within his arms.

"Mmmm, this is nice." Jeb said, sleepy.

"Shhh, Kitten. Just get some sleep." It wasn't long before Jeb was asleep within his arms. Zero slipped out of the bed after that, and made his way over to the chair. He first noticed that the boys at least where kind enough to clean up the mess, because the table was clean. When he looked in the chair, he saw the bottle of Amaretto was sitting there, with a note:

_To future hilarity – D_

Zero just chuckled as he picked up the bottle before sitting down in the chair.

Zero let out a sigh, and rubbed his hand over his face. Though he had no way to prove anything, other than a gut feeling, Zero felt that something was wrong.

He should feel happy at the moment, being that he had two wonderful men practically, ok wait, they were throwing themselves at him. His friends made it out alive and he had a full pardon by the queen. But for some reason, Zero was worried, maybe even scared. Maybe things were becoming too good for him. Maybe he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for one or both of them to realize he was not worth it, for the queen to change her mind or someone to finally decide that he was not worthy to live and come in and kill him.

'What if they missed, what if it was Cain or Jeb they took out, instead of you. Then where would you be.'

A hand went instinctively to where he was cut, just a few hours earlier

'What if it had been Cain that had been stabbed or God forbid, Jeb. He has so much life ahead of him. If he was to be killed for something that was my fault...' Zero felt a shiver run down his spine.

'You could always leave first, before they leave you.'

'I could.' Zero thought, he turned in the chair, looking over at Jeb, who was sleeping peacefully. 'They would be so mad at me if I did that.'

'They would get over it.'

'Wyatt would hunt me down.'

'You're just paying him back for before.'

'No! I don't want to leave them.'

'Even if it's to save you the trouble of them leaving you later?'

'I'll take what I can get.' Zero thought, hand tightening around the bottle, still in his hand. Zero licked his lips for a second, contemplating on his next course of action before he pulled the bottle open, taking a drink, loving the feeling of warmth that started to course though his veins. He smiled before taking another drink. It wasn't long before he finished the entire bottle. He sighed, letting the bottle fall to the floor as the warmth made him feel drowsy. He was thankful for the sleep, hoping that the sleep would send away the thoughts that when tormenting him.

'You know I will never leave you.' Zero heard in his head before he slipped off to sleep.

----

Zero was standing at the window, broken, shattered from the body that fell through it. He could feel that bitter cold flowing through taking all the warmth from his body. He looked down at his hand, a cold, metallic feeling in it, to see a gun, Wyatt's gun. Then it was gone. Zero looked at his now empty hand, puzzled. He heard the gun being cocked behind him. He turned to see Cain standing there, gun raised, pointed at him.

"Wyatt?" Zero said confused.

"How could I have ever have loved you? You took everything I ever cared about away from me. Now it's my turn." Cain said with a maddening smile. Suddenly Jeb appeared next to his father smiling at Zero.

"Jeb?" Zero said now almost pleadingly. Jeb moved up to Cain, smile still on his face.

"Shoot him. He's just a monster after all, not worthy of our time." Jeb said lacing his hand with Cain's so that they were both holding the gun. Zero heard the gun go off and he felt himself fall out the window. He heard screaming, and was confused, because it wasn't his own. It was...

He felt the cold encase him, as he fell into the frozen lake. He sank deeper and deeper into the coldness, wanting it to take him over. There was a flash and the lake froze before him like glass. He tried to reach out to touch the frozen lake but he couldn't move his arms, he felt something metallic to the touch on his hand. He tried to look down but found he couldn't move within the tomb he was encased in, all he had was a glass door to look out upon the scene that played before him.

"Wyatt?" He said again as he watched himself punch Cain, being held down by two of his own men. He wanted to scream for them to stop, but he knew no one would be able to hear him within the metallic confines. He watched as he dragged the boy, dragged Jeb from the house. He watched as his counterpart smacked Jeb, sending him to the ground. He looked at himself smiling down at the boy's pain, he noticed as the features started to change.

"Have you been a bad boy, does papa have to punish you again?" said the man slightly slurring his words.

"Papa!! Please, I've been good!" said the boy now crying in front of his father.

"Adrian, don't lie to me, you've always have been bad, and that is all you will ever be." The man said, pulling the boy up, dragging him back into the cabin as the boy screamed.

Or was that himself that was screaming?

"Adrian!" he heard Cain say as he felt himself being shaken. Zero opened his eyes, panic within them. He looked up the see the face of a very worried Wyatt Cain.

"Adrian, you were having a nightmare, but your safe now." Cain said. Zero just stared up at him, panic started to fade from his face, as he tried to get his breathing under control. "Must have been pretty bad, I've never heard you scream like that before." Cain said, worry still full in his voice. "Want to talk about it?" Cain asked, cautiously.

"I... would rather not at the moment." Zero said, softly.

"You sure?" Cain asked. Zero just nodded. He turned to look at the bed, and saw that it was empty.

"Jeb!"

"Next door, he had a guest, they wanted to talk privately."

"Ahhh Who?"

"Some resistance friend, Jacob I think his name was, the guy from this afternoon." Zero stiffened a little at this.

"Is something wrong?" Cain asked.

"No. No, it was just that Jacob and Jeb were together." Zero told Cain. Cain smiled at him, with a look of 'someone's a little jealous.' Zero gave him a dirty look.

"I can see that, he seemed to look and act a bit like you." Cain said with a laugh.

"He acts NOTHING like me." Zero raged as Cain just smiled at him, but soon the smile faded.

"But there is something about him, I can't shake the feeling but there something I just don't like." Zero heard Cain say.

"I know. There's something... I'll be right back." Zero said leaving a very confused Cain as he left the room. He walked down next door to his room. He opened the door as softly as he could and looked in. Zero saw that Jacob had Jeb pinned up against the wall as he went to nibble on Jeb's neck and Jeb squirmed at this action. Zero couldn't say he was not hurt about what he saw. But he couldn't blame Jeb for wanting someone closer to his own age, but this guy, he seemed nothing but trouble. Then he saw Jeb push forward as Jacob pushed him back up against the wall, hard. That was when Zero realized that Jeb was not squirming, he was struggling. Anger coursed through his veins but he just stood there for a moment, watching the scene play out before him.

"You always did like it rough." Jacob chuckled, biting at Jeb's neck, as he ripped Jeb's shirt open.

"Jacob, please stop," Jeb pleaded, Zero's blood was boiling as he entered the room. He was on Jacob within a second, tackling him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" He heard Jacob say before he felt his fist on the man's face, punching him.

"Adrian!!!" He heard Jeb scream, but Zero just ignored him as he continued to punch the man. It had been a long time since Zero had wanted to kill someone, but now, he wanted to do nothing more than that.

"How dare you even think about touching him," Zero yelled as he wailed on the man. Soon Zero felt some strong arms pulling Zero off the man.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" Zero raged.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he heard Cain say behind him.

"This psycho came in trying to kill me because me and Jeb where fooling around." Zero struggled within Cain's arms.

"Shut up Jacob!" Jeb called out before moving over to the raging Zero. "Calm down, he's not worth it."

"But he tried to..." Zero yelled out.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, but I don't want you to get in trouble for murdering this asshole. Then where would we be." Zero started to calm down at Jeb's words.

"What happened?" Cain said, looking at Jeb, as he let go of the calmed down Zero. Zero noticed that Lucas and Davis where both at the door as well, most likely heard the commotion, and wanted to check it out. Zero turned to answer Cain.

"He tried to force himself on Jeb," Zero seethed out. Anger now flashed within Cain's eyes as well. They heard a laugh and all five turn to see Jacob standing there holding his now bloody nose.

"You never have to force yourself on him. He opens his legs for just about anything." Jeb had to step in front of Zero and now Cain, shaking his head.

"He's not worth it guys. Let's get out of here before one of you kills him." Jeb started to push the two of them to the door. Zero heard Jeb wince and turned to see Jacob, grabbing Jeb's arm roughly.

"Where are you going?" Jacob said. Zero's anger raged again but before he could do anything, Cain punched him square in the jaw knocking the guy out cold. Zero just looked at the angry Cain, impressed.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Jeb said. Cain walked out of the room angrily pushing past the two spectators. Zero wrapped his arms protectively around Jeb as they walked out of the room. He gave Davis a look and he nodded in understanding that the boy still passed out in the room was not to go anywhere.

They made their way back to Cain's room first in Jeb then Zero as Cain held the door open for them. As Cain entered he slammed the door, an action that always made Zero wince slightly.

"What the fuck was going on Jeb!? Why would you even let a psycho like that anywhere near you? I thought you where smarter than that Jeb." Cain yelled.

"I'm sorry. He was never like that before." Jeb said, sitting down on the bed.

"If Adrian did not have the sense to check up on you..." Jeb shook at the thought.

"Wyatt, calm down, yelling at him is not going to change anything. He learned his lesson the hard way. He will not go anywhere near that guy again, will you?" Jeb shook his head. Zero walked up to Cain, and said quietly. "Why are you so angry at him, it's not his fault? He's the victim here."

"I don't know. I just got so angry when you told me that he was forcing himself. I just couldn't see straight."

"Angry for him forcing himself on Jeb or just angry for him touching Jeb?" Cain looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If I did not know any better, Wyatt Cain, I would say you where jealous." Zero said. Cain's ears just pinked at this. Jeb just watched the interaction between Cain and Zero.

"You got to be kidding me. I'm not jealous. Jeb is free to sleep with whoever he wants too. I have no say. I mean, look, he's sleeping with you." Cain said.

"Well, I'm another story. You know me. But doesn't the thought of another man, placing their hands on Jeb, it just makes you sick, doesn't it?" Zero said, as he moved over to sit next to Jeb, wrapping his arms around his middle, pulling him to his chest. "Look at him. Isn't he just something you want to keep all to yourself." Zero finished. Jeb just smiled lightly at this, resting his head on Zero's shoulder.

"Adrian, please let's just not go there right now, Jeb's been through enough today." Cain said. Zero moved to whisper in Jeb's ear.

"He's not denying it, kitten. Maybe it's the blond hair that does it for him." Zero said with a smirk. Jeb just smiled at this.

"I'm happy with whatever he is willing to give me, Adrian, as long as I have you, too. So don't push him too much, he might get scared and run off." Jeb said jokingly.

"But I like to chase down my prey," Zero said with a wicked grin and looked at Cain. Jeb let out a small purr at that.

"You two are incorrigible. Two halves of the same coin," Cain said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, we might be, but you complete us, Wyatt." Zero said with a wink.

There was a knock at the door, much to Jeb and Zero's disappointment and Cain's relief. Cain moved to the door opening it slightly. Zero couldn't see who it was but he could hear them.

"We are sorry to disturb you, but we wanted to come by and check on the little one." Davis said worry clear in his voice.

"He is fine, a little shaken up, but he's good." Cain said.

"That is good to hear. Is Z around? We need to talk to him."

'Z? Must be business.' Zero thought as he saw Cain turn from the door to look at him. Zero moved to give Jeb a quick kiss on his cheek before he slipped from the bed and moved to the door.

"Hey Davis? What is it? "

"We need to discuss what to do with him." Davis said

"What do we need to discuss? We just need to turn him in."

"Z it doesn't work that way. He is resistance, we are the Longcoats, even if we helped the resistance out, we are still at the losing end of this war. People don't trust us yet. If he throws a big enough stink, you could be in a lot of trouble, Just say the word Z, and I'll make sure he never bothers you or the little one again." Davis said a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Davis! I'm not going to have you..." But Davis just interrupted him.

"It's better him then you. I protect my own and since Jeb is yours, that makes him my friend as well. I want to make sure you both are not in trouble for the shit he pulled." Davis said, anger in his voice.

"I understand, but no killing him." Zero said.

"Can I at least hurt him a little?" Davis said. Zero just gave him a stern look. "OK, OK, Fine. What would you like us to do with him then?"

"Hold him tell morning. We need time to discuss our plan of action before he goes off tattling."

"OK but I still think..."

"Davis!"

"Fine, it's your life, boss." He said with a mocking salute before walking away, frustrated. Lucas was just standing there, staring at Zero, with a smile on his face.

"You got something to add?" Zero snapped out.

"We are going to stash him in Davis's room, so we can keep an eye on him. Just let us know what you decide." He said before walking after Davis. Zero sighed before closing the door and saw that Jeb and Cain where just staring at him.

"I guess we are going to have to talk about what we are going to do about this." Zero said.

"I think you should have taken Davis up on his offer, because I may do it myself." Cain said deadly serious.

"Wyatt! We are talking about murder here."

"And why not, that man has obviously got no remorse for what he was about to do. He doesn't seem like the forgive and forget type. Why can't we protect ourselves from that sleaze," Cain said anger within his words.

"Wyatt! I can't believe you are saying this." Zero said shocked.

"This is all my fault." They both heard Jeb say sadly behind them. Zero saw the anger from Cain's face melt at the sound of Jeb's words.

"Kitten, this is so not your fault." Zero said.

"Wyatt is right; I should have stayed away from him. I knew he was possessive and jealous but I never thought he would...." Jeb said getting closer to tears with each word. They were both on the bed in a flash, Zero pulling Jeb into his arms, while Cain rubbed Jeb's back, soothingly.

"Shhh! Jeb, I was just upset. Adrian is right; I had no right to yell at you. You did nothing wrong. It was all his fault." Cain said.

"But Adrian might be in trouble for that mistake." Jeb said, holding onto Zero tighter. "He was just pardoned and I may have just fucked it up for him." Jeb said, sadly.

"Then let's stay ahead of this. If we think he is going to make a mess of this, then let's press our own charges. I mean, he did assault Jeb by trying to force himself on him." Cain said, looking up at Zero. "You may have gone a little too far with what you did but you were well within your rights to protect the ones you care about."

"So go to the Queen and report this before Jacob does?" Zero said.

"Well I'm not sure we should go that high up."

"Who else, there is not really any law enforcement in place at the moment to speak of, except for the resistance with some Longcoats mixed in, and do you think they would be the right people to tell?" Zero asked.

"Point taken." Cain said.

"Maybe you can tell DG instead?"

"Oh she would love that! Sorry to bother you but Jeb was attacked last night by his second in command, so Zero, the guy you hate at the moment, beat the crap out of him, so I need you to help me keep Zero out of trouble. Sure, she would really go for that."

"Then who else?" Zero said.

"Az?" Cain added.

"She has too much on her mind. She can't handle anymore."

"We could leave, and never look back." Jeb said softly.

"It would make us look guilty, and there would be no way to defend ourselves." Cain said.

"The Queen then?" Zero asked.

"I guess so. I'll go see her. You two stay here, and I'll be right back." Cain said before he left. Zero just held Jeb within his arms as they waited for Cain to return.

Cain entered the room, with the Queen right behind him. Before either of the two men on the bed reacted, she spoke.

"Stay where you are, I'm just here to talk." She turned to look at Jeb then. "Mr. Cain, I've heard you had a rough night." Jeb's eyes went downcast, as he nodded. "Don't do that, with what your father tells me, you have no reason to be ashamed of what happened. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need for you to tell me what happened." Jeb looked up, nodding.

"I wasn't feeling well so I was sleeping." Jeb started.

"The whole truth, Jeb, she needs to hear it all," Cain said as Jeb just sighed.

"We had been celebrating. I drank too much. I was sleeping that off. Dad woke me up, asking if I wanted to talk to Jacob, saying he followed him back, wanting to talk. I felt OK enough but was still groggy from before. Jacob wanted to speak with me privately so dad suggested Adrian's room, being that it was empty at the time."

"So you went with him, alone?" The queen asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. We talked."

"About what?' Jeb made a quick look at Cain, and Cain just nodded at him.

"He wanted me. He wanted me to be his, to be with only him. I told him that I was in love with Adrian and that nothing he could say could change that, then I heard Adrian screaming."

"Screaming?" She said, turning to look at Cain.

"He was having a nightmare, a pretty bad one. He was shaken up pretty badly." Cain said.

"Yeah, they seem to be a common thing around here lately." The queen said. She turned back to Jeb. "Go on."

"I wanted to see what was up. So I got up to leave, but then Jacob got real mad. He grabbed my arm, hard, to stop me. He shoved me up against the wall, saying things like he was never going to let me go back to him. That I was his, and he would never let me go. I'd never seen him like that."

"So you two had previously been in a relationship."

"Yes. ma'am."

"And this was the first time you've told him no?"

"No, but he never did anything like this. He may have been a little pushy before, sometimes I gave in, sometimes he would stop, but he never tried to force himself on me."

"Ok, what happened next?"

"He pinned me to the wall. I was asking him to stop, but he wouldn't let me go. He started to rip open my shirt and that is when I saw Adrian. He came in, pulled Jacob off me, and started to beat him up. It wasn't till Wy…Dad pulled him off that he stopped. Dad asked what happened, Adrian told and Jacob, he just stood there, laughing, and he looked like a madman. He insulted me. I stopped both Dad and Adrian from assaulting him anymore. I just wanted out of there. Jacob grabbed at me again, and then Dad gave him one punch, knocking him out, and then we left him to Adrian's friends."

"And he is where?"

"Two room's down, most likely still passed out, with the punch Wyatt gave him." Zero said.

"I would like to speak with him." the Queen said.

"I'll take you." Cain said, showing her the way leaving Jeb and Zero alone again. Zero pulls Jeb back into his arms moving to whisper in his ear.

"Jeb, you OK?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jeb said.

"Don't lie to me, Kitten, it's not nice." Zero said.

"When have I ever been nice to you?" Jeb said with a smile.

"Jeb?" Zero said, voice demanding.

"I've never seen anyone like that. He scared me. He forced me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I mean if you were not there.... I tried to fight back, but he was stronger. I don't like that feeling."

"No one does, Kitten, but you're safe. He's going to hopefully be taken care of, so he will not hurt you again. And if he's does, he will not be alive long enough to regret it." Zero said, deadly serious.

"Adrian, are you Ok?" Jeb asked.

"I'm just, not happy. Its one thing if you choose to be with someone else, Kitten. If it was your choice, then I would be OK with it. It's just been a while since I wanted to kill someone like this, and I'm not happy about that. This rage I have, it's sometimes hard to control, and I hate when I lose it. It makes me feel just as vulnerable as you."

"I'm sorry." Zero moved to kiss Jeb on the forehead.

"You have not done anything wrong, so there is no need to apologize." Zero just held Jeb close to him, letting his scent relax him, as they waited for whatever the queen decided.

There was a soft knock on the door, so the boys moved slightly away from each other, so that they sat next to each other but not touching. The queen entered the room a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for your troubles, Mr. Cain. He will be taken care of. He's a mean spirited one. I don't feel right to have him free at the moment, so I asked your friends to take him to lockup, to await a trial, which with how things are going, will not be for a long time."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jeb said softly.

"I'm guessing with all the chaos of tonight, the elder Mr. Cain didn't tell you about what we discussed over dinner."

"No, your Majesty." Zero said.

"I need people I can trust in the next few months, with what is left to come. I'm going to send out an announcement out that any Longcoat still out there. If they turn themselves in and swear their loyalty to me, then I will pardon them as well. But I'm sure there is going to be some that don't...

"They don't want to stop the fight. And that would only lead to civil war." Zero said. The queen nodded.

"I pray it doesn't get that far, but yes, I know it might, so I need to prepare for the worst. I need people, from all sides of this war around me, resistance, and Longcoats alike. That is the only way I can see getting through this, with as little bloodshed as possible." The queen said. "I'll let you have some time to discuss it. Would you let me know by tomorrow, what you all decide?" She said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeb said while Zero said "Yes, your Majesty"

"Good, then I will leave you two. Have a good night." The queen said, leaving them.

"I guess the war is never truly over." Jeb said quietly.

"I guess not." It wasn't long after that that Cain came back in the room. He took one look at the pair and knew something was wrong.

"What's up?"

"The queen came by, told us about her decision." Zero said

"I figured you be smiling instead of the gloom and doom I see here."

"She also told us about her wanting us to stay and help her." Zero said.

"Oh yeah, that is what she wanted to discuss with us at dinner. I told her I discuss it with the two of you, and get back to her. I figured the answer was going to be no." Cain said.

"I think we have to talk about this, because I'm not sure what my answer is." Zero said.

"You're thinking of taking her up on it. To stay here and help her?" Cain said.

"There was a lot of damage the Witch did in the past fifteen years, and like it or not, I was a part of it. I would like to right some of the wrongs that I caused." Zero explained

"If that is what you want to do, I know you're tired of the fight, and this, will just lead to more fighting." Cain said, worried.

"Maybe or maybe we can help enough to avoid more fighting. I will not know unless I try right?" Zero said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Cain said smiling back. Zero turned and looked at Jeb, who was sitting beside him.

"And what do you say, Kitten, you've been all quiet during this." Zero asked.

"As long as I have you two to come home too, I'm fine with whatever decisions you make."

"You sure? Wyatt's right, this might lead to more fighting."

"If this leads to more fighting, we're going to have to fight, one way or another. At least this way, we can pick out battles, instead of having them come to us." Jeb said.

"I guess you're right." Zero said with a smile, sliding his fingers into Jeb's hair and kissing him sweetly.

Jeb grinned as Zero pulled away. "Oh, you can do better than that…" Zero just looked at Jeb with a raised eyebrow.

"You were just... I don't want to push you into anything that might make you uncomfortable." Jeb just laughed at that before moving up to straddle Zero's hips.

"Do I look uncomfortable to you?" Jeb said before moving in to give Zero a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Zero noticed Cain trying to make a quiet exit.

"And where do you think you're going, Wyatt?" Cain just turned and looked at Zero.

"I was going to give you two some privacy." Cain said softly. Zero felt Jeb nibble at his neck lightly.

"And why is that?" Zero said with a smile, patting the bed beside him. "You will miss out on all the fun."

"I didn't want to intrude." At this Jeb laughed.

"The more the merrier, I for one, quite enjoyed this morning." Jeb said with a purr, turning to look at Cain. "So get your ass over here before I send Adrian to drag it over." Jeb said with a smile. Cain raised an eyebrow at this before a smile spread across his face as he walked to the bed, standing there, looking at the two of them.

Zero saw a mischievous smile spread across Jeb's lips. Zero gave him a curious look before Jeb slipped off Zero's hips, kneeling in front of Cain on the bed so that they were on eye level. Jeb stared into Cain's blue eyes, and Cain stared back, curious about what he was up too. Jeb's hands went to the top button on Cain's shirt slowly, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, as he stared directly into Cain's eyes. Cain just stared back, unsure of what to make of the situation. When Jeb finished unbuttoning the shirt, he slipped his hands back up Cain's chest, moving to his shoulders before pushing the shirt off Cain, letting it fall to the floor. Jeb started to lean in for a kiss.

"Jeb?" was all he could get out.

"Shhh!" Jeb said in response as he moved in to kiss Cain. Cain just closed his eyes, feeling the lips brush up against his in a light, yet sensual kiss. Cain just stood there, letting Jeb take control of his senses responding lightly to the kiss, still unsure of himself, but all he knew is that it felt so good to have his lips on his. So good it was almost, sinful. He felt Jeb's hands slip into his hair and then he felt Jeb's tongue on his lips. Something snapped within him, causing him to come to his senses, Cain pulled back from the kiss panting.

"Jeb. We can't." Jeb smiled at him, mischievously.

"You never said I can't kiss you, Wyatt." Jeb said.

"Jeb." Cain said sternly. Jeb just pouted at him.

"Can't blame a boy for trying." Jeb said. Zero who had been watching all this, with bated breath, moved over to Jeb side, whispering into Jeb's ear but made sure it was loud enough that Cain could hear.

"I thought you were not going to push him, Kitten?" Zero said, staring over Jeb's shoulder at Cain.

"Oh he is just too sexy, I couldn't resist." Jeb said with a smile, as he looked a Cain, heatedly. They were all still within inches of each other, and as they spoke Cain could feel their breath on his skin causing him to shiver.

"Look at him kitten, trying to resist your allure. It's so cute." Zero said as he let his hand slip from behind Jeb, rubbing up against the bulge that had formed within Cain's pants, causing Cain to moan out lightly. "But his body is enjoying it. You're so hard and all he did was kiss you." Zero said with a smirk.

"Adrian, be good." Cain panted out.

"Oh but I thought you liked it when I was bad." Zero said before pulling Cain into a kiss while pulling him onto the bed. The kiss was passionate almost frantic as Cain pushed harder into the kiss, pushing it deeper as he slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth and tangled a hand in his hair. Zero chuckled at this, breaking this kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining love, but I don't think I'm the one you want to fuck right now." Zero said giving Cain a knowing look. Cain's eyes unconsciously moved over to Jeb, as Jeb smiled at him sexily.

"But who said I want him to fuck me?" Jeb purred out looking at Zero now. "I want i_you/i_ inside me," Jeb said.

"Then what do you want him to do?" Zero said, knowing that he wanted kitten to be in charge tonight. Jeb just leaned in, whispering in Zero's ear so that only Zero could hear.

"I don't care, he can take you, I can blow him, all I know is I want you, deep inside me, pounding away. Oh it makes me so hard just thinking about it. Please Adrian, will you fuck me?"

"Of course, Kitten." Zero said with a smirk, looking up at Cain now. "I really enjoyed your first option, Kitten, but for some reason, the second one just appeals to me too much." Zero said, giving Jeb a smile before moving off the two of them, laying down on the other side of the bed, and just watched.

Jeb just laughed lightly at this before turning his attention to the confused Cain. Jeb just pulled the oversized shirt he was wearing off his and threw it aside as Cain just watched. Cain's eyes went wide at what he saw. He saw bruises on Jeb's arm as well as a few on his chest, fresh ones, cause just an hour or so ago. Cain was on him, looking over the abused flesh. Anger flashed within those blue eyes of his, turning them dark and dangerous. Even Zero was having a hard time keeping his anger in check at this.

"I'm fine Wyatt, I've had worse." Rage flashed within Cain's eyes at that. "No, not by him, from fighting. I'm fine, really." Jeb said, rubbing his hand lightly over Cain's worried face. Cain just smiled before moving down to kiss the bruised skin of Jeb's arm, tenderly. Cain soon moved his kissing up to Jeb's shoulder. Cain looked up at Jeb's face and their eyes locked again. Cain let his eyes drift down to Jeb's parted lips, so inviting. Cain let his hand slip within Jeb's locks, before moving up to kiss those lips of his. When Jeb felt Cain's tongue on his lips, he smiled before allowing it access. Their tongues battled for a bit before Jeb broke the kiss, smiling at Cain.

"That's much better." Jeb purred before moving down to kiss Cain's neck, licking and nibbling just right, causing Cain to moan out. At this Jeb's hands went to the button of Cain's pants, unbuttoning as well as unzipping before he slipped one of his hands in, grasping Cain's erection in his hand. Cain let out a deep moan at this calling out Jeb's name. Then his eyes went wide again.

"Jeb, please, we need to stop..." Jeb pumped Cain's erection while his thumb stroked the tip lightly, causing Cain to gasp.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself quite nicely." Jeb said before slipping his hand back out of Cain's pants before pulling the pants off Cain's hips and then off his body. Jeb just smiled at Cain, naked before him, letting his eyes roam over his body.

"You promised me, no more sex until I was ready." Cain panted out.

"But you look ready to me." Jeb said with a wicked little smile. "Besides, I don't want to have sex with you; I just want to taste you. Wouldn't you enjoy that?" Jeb said, hand on Cain's erection again, leaning in to whisper hotly into Cain's ear. "My hot mouth on your cock, sucking, licking, till you come and I swallow you down. Please, Wyatt, I want it so badly. I want to taste you."

"Oh Gods yes! I want that!" Cain moaned out. Jeb just smiled widely at this.

"Good, now move so you're sitting up against the head board, you might need something to hold on to." Jeb said with a smirk. Cain just gave him a laugh but he moved like he was asked, sitting next to Zero. Zero just looked at Jeb, impressed. Jeb crawled over to them, but moved to kiss Zero on his lips lightly.

"You can make any man beg, if you want them too." Zero said with a chuckle.

"Mmm and now it's your turn. I want you inside me, and I want it now."

"Sorry, can't help you on that, we are missing something." Zero teased.

"With as much as you two have been going at it with me, I'm sure I don't need it, but it's in the bathroom, go get it, and hurry, for you don't want to make Kitten cranky." Jeb purred out, as Zero slipped from the bed. Jeb's attention was turned back on Cain at this, looking at him sitting there, his strained erection looking for some attention. Jeb went to crawl between Cain's legs, smiling at him. Cain smiled back at him, cupping his face.

"You are so sexy." Jeb's smile just widen at Cain's words. Cain pulled Jeb back up his body, capturing him in another heated kiss. When Jeb felt the presence of another body slip back onto the bed, he broke the kiss, smiled at the man before him, before sliding back down.

Jeb saw Cain's erection was dripping so Jeb went to lick the tip lapping up all the pre-cum that was present causing a moan to escape from Cain's mouth. Jeb felt a hand on his ass and he just purred out before taking the tip of Cain's erection into his mouth. Jeb felt that hand move to his belt before slipping the pants he was wearing off as he licked at the head of Cain's erection his hand pumping it lightly. When Jeb felt the slick fingers at his entrance he moaned taking Cain completely into his mouth drawing a shout from Cain.

As Zero prepared Jeb, Jeb just took more of Cain's erection into his mouth, licking and sucking, causing Cain to curse and plead. It was so erotic and Zero was enjoying every second of it. When Zero slipped his hands from Jeb's body he could tell that Cain was on the verge. He was surprised he lasted as long as he had with the way Jeb was going at him. Zero looked at Cain and as if he could sense his stare, Cain looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Zero mouthed "Come for me," with a sexy smile, and then he lost it. He let out a shout, and came, with Jeb swallowing him down. Zero just smiled as he stripped his clothes off. He looked at the sated Cain and then at Jeb who turned his head to look at Zero with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Are you ready for me, Kitten." Zero said, as he went to put some lubricate on his strained erection

"It's about damn time." Jeb said bracing his hands on either side of Cain's hips as Zero positioned himself. Zero thrust in with one long, hard, deep stroke causing Jeb to moan out loudly.

"Oh, God, yes, just like that," Jeb screamed. Zero just smiled as he thrust in again. Cain just watched his body still coming down from his high as they just went at it on top of him. Zero's hands went to Jeb's hips holding on tightly as he thrust in faster.

Jeb let out another loud moan, and opened his eyes that he hadn't even noticed he closed to stare directly into Cain's. Their eyes locked again as Jeb let out another moan. Cain's hand went into Jeb's hair again, as he captured his lips into another kiss tasting himself on those lips.

Zero just smiled before reaching around pumping Jeb in time with his strokes. It wasn't long after that that Jeb let out a shout spilling himself all over the bed below him as he came hard. Zero pumped in a few more times before letting out a shout of his own spilling into Jeb's body. They both just collapsed at this exhausted. Jeb laid his head in Cain's lap as Zero just laid on Jeb still inside him. That made Jeb purr out. After a moment Zero moved away from Jeb lying beside him to stop from crushing him as Jeb felt Cain play with his hair.

After a moment Cain just motioned for them to get up. They did, getting ready for bed, as Cain clean up the bed the best he could. Soon all three of them where lying in bed again, Zero lying on his side with Jeb cuddling to his chest. Cain was on the other side of Jeb playing with Jeb's hair looking over his head smiling at Zero, as his other hand held Zero's hand that rested on Jeb's hip. They laid there, all content as could be, as they all three drifted off, not a care for what the future had in store, for now they had each other.

---

That is it. Its done. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
